


Home

by ChompJames



Series: How will you know? [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Series Angst College High School Fluff Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Nicole has always felt like home to Waverly, and home is where the heart is, isn’t it?





	1. Where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read Safe, I appreciated every comment and I hope you like Home! its a short update, but I felt kinda bad at the cliffhanger I left you guys on.

_ On Friday, Nicole groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing 3 missed calls and 11 text messages from Waverly. Before she had a chance to call her back, Waverly was calling again.  _

 

_ With a playful roll of her eyes, Nicole answered the phone, happy to be able to hear her voice, even though she was thinking it was going to be the same conversation they have been having all week. “Hey baby” _

 

_ “Nicole, I’m breaking up with you....” _

 

 

Nicole sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No, you’re not Waves”

 

“Yes I am” Waverly huffed over the phone.

 

“Waverly.” Nicole warned.

 

“Fine...but I totally will if you don’t make it. It’s the most important pep rally and game of the season. I’ve worked non stop for these routines, I need you here” Waverly whined.

 

“Like I’ve told you all week, I promise I will be there. It’s actually kinda ironic, you need me to cheerlead you being a cheerleader.” Nicole chuckled,“look, I’m clocking out now. I’ll head home, take a quick shower, pick up Wy and be on our way. We’ll get there way before the pep rally starts. Promise” 

 

“You better” Waverly warned.

 

 

 

Nicole should not have promised. Everything went wrong as soon as she got home. Wynonna took all the hot water, and she ate her lunch. By the time Nicole had showered and prepared herself to eat football game food, her car wouldn’t start. 

 

“What the fuck” Nicole yells, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. If they didn’t get on the road soon, traffic would be terrible and they would miss the pep rally. 

 

It was a simple fix, part of the battery had become dislodged. However, having to reach forward, Nicole shirt was now dirty, as well as her hands. Having no time to change or even wash her hands, Nicole resigns to the fact that today is just not her day.

 

 

Today is absolutely Nicoles day, she’s sitting in the gym, front bleacher watching as her girlfriend puts her soul and heart into the dance she created. 

 

Even if Nicole wanted to, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Waverly. Obviously she looked hot, but it was deeper than that.The whole last week she wasn’t able to see her girlfriend in person, wasn’t able to comfort Waverly when she was stressed over this new routine. 

 

So Nicole sat and watched, giving her full attention to every detail, every body roll and every hip sway. Nicole sat amazed as she watched Waverly get tossed in the air like she weighed nothing. She nearly fell off the bleacher when Waverly sent a wink her way once the routine ended, walking away towards her team.

 

 

An hour earlier when Nicole walked into the gym, silently watching as Waverly commanded the room. Waverly walked back and forth, watching her cheerleaders, stepping in when someone needed help. Nicole thought Waverly looked beautiful, it had nothing to do with the short blue skirt, the sliver of midriff showing, or the form fitting too clinging to her upper body. Waverly looked beautiful because she looked confident. 

 

“Hey beautiful” Nicole shouted, watching as Waverly whipped her head towards Nicoles voice. Before Nicole could even blink, Waverly was bounding into her arms. The force of the jump sent Nicole slamming into the concrete wall. 

 

“Ow” Nicole pouted, before taking Waverlys lips with her own, quickly deepening it before realizing everyone in the gym was staring at them. Blushing, Nicole set Waverly down.

 

“You’re all dirty” Waverly notices, wrinkling her nose. 

 

“Stupid battery dislodged in the car, and it was either be late or change my clothes.” Nicole shrugged, leaning against the wall. 

 

“Well, I happen to find you sexy as hell when you’re a little dirty” Waverly whispered, sliding her finger underneath the hem of Nicoles shirt, tracing the outline of Nicoles abs. 

 

“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing” Nicole sighs, pulling Waverly flush against her. 

 

 

 

Nicole gets pulled from her earlier memory by Wynonna shoving a flask in her hands. 

Nicole looked up and around, “are you insane” she sneered.

 

Wynonna smiles, “what are they going to do, expel me? Besides, no ones paying any attention.”

 

“I can’t, I’ve got to drive us all back home after the game” Nicole reasons, gripping the flash tightly, not exactly wanting to let go.

 

“Let the dweeb drive” Wynonna waves her hand towards Waverly who was still huddled around the other cheerleaders. 

 

That was enough reasoning for Nicole, as she stood from the bleachers, heading out towards the parking lot with Wynonna in tow. There was still a couple hours left until the actual football game started. Nicole leaned against her SUV, flask still in hand before she brought it to her lips. With her free hand, Nicole swats Wynonna in the back of the head. 

 

“The fuck” Wynonna winces, hand flying to soothe herself.

 

“That’s for calling Waves a dweeb” Nicole grins as she takes another swig of the flask. 

 

Wynonna huffs, joining Nicole leaning against the SUV, snatching her flask back. “What are we supposed to do til the game anyway.”

 

Nicole is just about to answer, when she catches sight of Waverly coming out of the gym. Without a word, Nicole pushes off of the SUV, confident long strides bringing her closer to the sun kissed goddess she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend. It felt almost like a teenage love romance film, the way she picked Waverly up and her girls leg kicked up. Whatever, it’s not like she was into those types of movies anyway.

 

“Hi baby” Nicole murmured against Waverlys lips, before taking them into a languid kiss. 

 

Waverly shimmied down, bouncing on her heels. “What did you think? Was the routine good?” 

 

“It was incredible. The best I’ve ever seen baby. It was sexy to watch too.” Nicole admitted.

 

Waverly dropped her head, “You’re only saying that.”

 

Tilting her head, Nicole pulls Waverly into a tight hug. “Alright...who said something” 

 

Waverly digs her face further into the crook of Nicoles neck, tightening her grip on Nicoles ribs. Nicole can feel the vibration but isn’t able to understand what Waverly mumbles.

 

“What was that baby” Nicole asks taking a half step back, lips curled in a half smile.

 

“Stupid Stephanie. She said it looked like we were trying to hard, whatever that’s supposed to mean.” Waverly says, fingernails biting into Nicoles skin. 

 

Nicole can feel skin breaking from Waverlys fingernails digging into her, but she takes the pain. She’ll have to remind Waverly about filing her nails down later though. 

 

“It means, that she’s just a jealous little bitch, like she has been her whole life.” Nicole reasons, “besides she’s just mad that she can’t do that sexy backflip thing you do.”

 

 

Waverly smiles, burying her face back into Nicoles neck, releasing the death grip she had on Nicoles ribs. “What are you and Wynonna doing” Waverly questions when she breathes in a hint of whiskey.

 

“Am I always chopped liver to the two of you” Wynonna asks, pulling her sister out of Nicoles embrace. “You know I haven’t seen you in like a week either.”

 

“Oh hush it, you big baby. Are you guys drinking” Waverly questions, pointing at the flask hanging out of Wynonnas pocket. 

 

“Yup, want some?” Pulling the flask out, Wynonna tips it towards Waverly, shaking the liquid inside.

 

 

 

Waverly huffs, turning on her heels and speed walks back towards the gym. If they wanted to be idiots and be drunk, then so be it. She didn’t need to stick around and watch. It’s not like she’s been working her ass off on this halftime routine for the game, and it’s not like she desperately wanted her sister and girlfriend to be there to watch. Sober. 

 

“Baby” 

 

Waverly stops in her tracks, feeling a soft hand wrap around her wrist. Closing her eyes, turning slowly until she’s face to face with Nicole. 

 

“I know it might sound stupid, but I just really wanted you and Wynonna to see the halftime routine. If you’re drinking, you’re not going to fully be able to pay attention” Waverlys shoulders slump forward, “it’s just...it’s special to me. I wanted it to be special for you guys too”

 

Nicole frowned. She wasn’t frowning at Waverly though, she was disappointed in herself. She knew how much this meant to Waverly, while she didn’t intend to get drunk before the halftime show, she could understand why Waverly would be upset. On top of that, Waverly would probably be tired from cheering for hours and might not want to drive them back to the city. 

 

“Baby, you’re right. I’m so so sorry, you have every reason to be upset. Look, I’ll drink water, run a few laps on the track, I’ll sweat out the couple of sips I took. I’ll try and make sure Wynonna doesn’t drink anymore. Does that sound good?” Nicole asks, searching beautiful hazel eyes for an answer. 

 

Nicole watches as a glint of happiness returns to those eyes, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

 

“You don’t have to be dramatic about it, if it was just a couple sips, I’m sure just drinking water will do the trick.” Waverly teases, lunging forward for a kiss. “I’ve missed you so much”

 

Nicole sighs into the kiss, grinning against pretty pink lips. “I missed you too baby, when do you have to go back in?”

 

Waverly sighs while looking at the time on her phone, “right about now, I only gave them a water break. What are you guys going to do until the game starts?”

 

Nicole pulled Waverly a little tighter against her, “Well I was hoping you, but that doesn’t seem to be possible at the moment” Nicole laughs.

 

Not that Nicole can tell, but Waverly rolls her eyes anyway. “Why don’t you go to my house, take a quick shower, change, grab something to eat and by the time you’re done, the game should be about to start.” 

 

“I can’t wear your clothes baby, you’re way too tiny” Nicole points out, hands slowly moving south. 

 

“Your pants aren’t dirty and I may have stolen a couple of your T-shirt’s when I helped you move in, but I want them back.” Waverly admits. 

 

Laughing, Nicole grips Waverlys ass and gives a tight squeeze before kissing Waverlys neck. “You sure you can’t spare a half hour?” Nicole whispers, placing gentle kisses along the column of Waverlys neck. 

 

Finding her fingers playing at Nicoles waistband, Waverly almost gives into temptation before landing a parting kiss to Nicoles lips, sending her on her way. 

 

“I’ll see you in the stands, 7:30 sharp. I’ll be looking” Waverly throws a wink over her shoulder, skipping off into the gym. 

 

Nicoles not sure what even happened, one second she’s kissing a soft neck, and the next she’s along in the parking lot. Sighing at the uncomfortable pounding between her legs, she turns back towards her car, grabbing the flask out of Wynonnas hands. 

 

“We can drink when we get home, Waverlys worked extremely hard for this, we need to support her” Nicole warns Wynonna who was desperately grabbing at the flask. 

 

“God Nicole, you are so whipped.” Wynonna growls, imitating a whip. 

 

Arriving at the house, Nicole runs up to Waverlys room in search of her stolen T-shirt’s. Rummaging through Waverlys drawers, she finds more than just a couple stolen T-shirt’s. There’s boxers she’s been looking for, her favorite T-shirt, along with several others, and her varsity basketball hoodie. Nicole smiles as she takes a picture of all her clothes. 

 

‘ ** _Just t-shirts huh babe, you’ve got my whole wardrobe here’-Nicole_**

**_ *picture attachment* _ **

 

Knowing Waverly was busy, Nicole sets her phone on the bed. Taking her favorite shirt, Nicole heads towards the shower. Shouting down to Wynonna first. “Soon as I’m done, we can grab something to eat” 

 

The water barely had enough time to turn hot before Nicole was done and dressing in a hurry. Feeling no side effects from the little amount of alcohol she consumed, she knew she would be fine to drive back home tonight. Nicole checked her phone to find a new text from Waverly. She laughed as she read it. 

 

‘ **_ 😔 not the kind of picture I was expecting, knowing you’re taking a shower and all’-baby _ **

 

**_ ‘Aww, I’m sorry baby. No sneak peeks, you’ll have to just see it all in person tonight  😉😘 ’ -Nicole _ **

 

After a short stop at the diner, Nicole makes sure to grab Waverlys favorite muffin, just in case she’s still a little upset with her. Never hurts to suck up, Nicole thought to herself. 

 

 

“This sucks balls” Wynonna whines, tripping a kid who walks past them in the stands. “I’m hungry, let’s get some popcorn.” Wynonna stands making her way towards the concession stands. 

 

Rolling her eyes because Nicole knows Wynonna didn’t bring any money with her, Nicole goes to follow her best friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Waverly making her way out towards the field.

 

“Baby! I brought you a muffin, in case you were hungry.” Nicole grins jogging to catch up to her smiling girlfriend. 

 

“Aww cutie pie. You’re the sweetest” Waverly steps closer, putting her hand on Nicoles jaw, pulling in her for a quick kiss. “I only have a minute, so I’m going to eat this real quick while I can. It means the world you’re here...really” 

 

Nicoles dimples pop out in all their glory, “Who am I to deny you anything baby” with another quick kiss, Nicole catches up to Wynonna who ordered more than just popcorn. 

 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Nicole questions, helping Wynonna carry nachos, popcorn, candy and drinks back to the stands. 

 

 

“Well if it isn’t the one and only Nicole Haught, always thought she was above everyone else because of daddies money” 

 

Nicole rolls her eyes, recognizing the voice immediately. The body of the voice who happened to be sitting in the exact seats they were just in. 

 

“Champ.” Nicole nodded, staring right into his eyes. Forever the boy man that he was, he averted her gaze. “Come back to relive your glory days?”

 

“That, and to stare at the hot cheerleaders” Champ snorts. 

 

“Champ, get the fuck out of our seats or I swear to God I’ll kick you in the balls again” Wynonna snapped, throwing a cheese topped nacho at his face. 

 

Hands in surrender, Champ quickly moves down a few feet, all the while giving them dirty glares. 

 

“He’s such a prick” Nicole spat out, eyes searching for Waverly to ground her. Finding her almost immediately, Waverly have her a excited wave, bringing a instant smile upon Nicoles face. The thoughts of Champ sitting a couple feet away, slipping from her mind. 

 

 

Nicole never was a football fan, truth be told she only ever went because Waverly asked her to. Nicole still wasn’t a fan of football, but at least now she got to ogle her girlfriend. Nicoles eyes barely ever left Waverly, every once in a while she’d glance at Champ whose eyes seemed to be glued to Waverly. 

 

As soon as halftime began, Nicole sat up straight, watching intently as the cheerleading team took the field. As soon as the music started, it was like everything but Waverly faded out. Nicole didn’t see any other cheerleader, she barely registered the music. She had Waverly tunnel vision. Every sway of Waverlys hips, every body roll and every leg kick and flip. Waverly was a flyer, the tiniest girl on the team, she always flew higher than the rest, and she made it look so easy and simple. Nicole always held her breath though, every single time without failure, but just like every other time, Waverly nailed it and landed perfectly. 

 

The music faded, and as the last cheers came out of the cheerleaders mouths, they ran off the field. Waverly gave Nicole a odd look as she came off the field, which left Nicole confused until she heard the arguing beside her. 

 

 

“Get out of my face bitch” Champ threatened, standing to face Wynonna.

 

Wynonna reared back to punch Champ, but Nicole caught her elbow just in time. “He was calling Waverly a slut” Wynonna hissed, trying to get her arm free. 

 

Nicole saw red for a quick second, almost letting Wynonnas arm go, but quickly came back to her senses.

 

“His life sucks Wy, he’s a has been. He’s just trying to be macho.” Nicole insisted, trying to keep a squirming Wynonna under control.

 

“So we do nothing? That’s your girlfriend he’s talking about.” Wynonna spat out. 

 

Nicole dragged Wynonna off the bleachers and towards where Waverly was standing. 

 

“I’m not saying that, we can let all the air out of his tires or something. I can’t get into a fight, I start at the Academy on Monday, Wy” Nicole is pleading now. 

 

Finally Wynonna settles down as Waverly tells her not to worry about Champ. 

 

“Everyone in this town knows I’m not a slut, he just looks like a idiot” Waverly giggled. “Enough about him, what did you guys think? Was it good, bad, terrible, should I retire?” 

 

Wynonna picks Waverly up and spins her around and around, before putting her down and placing a kiss to the top of her head. “It was amazing baby girl, you really out did yourself”

 

“You really think so?” Waverly asks, eyes as bright as the sun.

 

“It was perfect baby, you looked like a professional out there.” Nicole assured her, pulling Waverly into her arms. 

 

“I’m happy you guys are here, I only have ten minutes before I have to get back, walk with me to get a water, please.” Waverly asks, looking between Nicole and Wynonna.

 

 

 

Waverly wished she could blow off the rest of the game, but that would look terrible as the captain. Back at the edge of the field, pom poms in hand, she can’t help but stare at fiery red hair and dimples. She truly had missed Nicole this past week, and she knew it was going to get harder once Nicole started at the academy. They had all weekend to make up for it though, as soon as this stupid game ended. While the sex was amazing, Waverly missed the simple things this week, hand holding, random hugs, when Nicole would absentmindedly play with the ends of her fingers. It was the little things you didn’t know you’d miss until they didn’t happen regularly. 

 

 

“Finafuckingly, let’s get the hell out of here” Wynonna shouted as soon as the game ended, already making her way into the parking lot. Nicole noticed Wynonna wasn’t headed towards the SUV, but she’d ask about that later, right now she wanted to help Waverly with anything that would get them home the quickest.

 

“Hey baby, what can I do” Nicole asks running towards the edge of the field. All the cheerleaders were gathering their pom poms, while the coaches removed the tables and Gatorade kegs.

 

“Hi sweetie, you can grab the mats if you want” Waverly pointed towards the stack of mats that seemed to be piling up. 

 

Within twenty minutes they were walking hand in hand, with Nicole carrying Waverlys cheer bag on her shoulder, to the SUV. 

 

Wynonna appeared out of the dark, hurrying them, “Come on losers, we have GOT to GO.”

 

Fumbling with her keys, Nicole finally unlocks the doors, opening the passenger door for Waverly before throwing her cheer bag in the back. Racing out of the parking lot, Nicole raises an eyebrow at Wynonna through the rear view mirror. 

 

“What did you do?” Nicole grills Wynonna.

 

“I let the air out of Champs tires...andthenmaybeikeyedadickontohishood” Wynonna responded quickly.

 

Waverly turns around in her seat, “what was that last part?” 

 

“I said....maybeeee I keyed a dick onto his hood” Wynonna says softly. 

 

To everyone’s surprise, Waverly let out a roaring laugh. “Good, that’s what he gets. The fucking prick”

 

Nicole raises her eyebrow before letting a small smile spread across her face. “You’ll have to stop saying things like that in front of me soon Wy...”

 

“Whatever copper, can I have my damn flask back?” Wynonna mumbled. 

 

Waverly takes the flask out of the center console, taking a large gulp before handing it back to Wynonna. With two sets of eyes on her, Waverly shrugs. “What? The games over, I can have a drink.”

 

Not one to ruin a long standing tradition, Nicole picks up a pizza before arriving home, picking out a movie while Waverly changed into her comfy clothes. Wynonna plopped onto the recliner they bought to replace the love seat, while Nicole gathered glasses and a bottle of whiskey to bring into the living room. 

 

“What shitty movie are you trying to make us watch Haught” Wynonna smirked, reading the summary that was featured on the screen. 

 

“Oh come on, Netflix rated it very high.” Nicole declared, trying to defend her movie pick. Upon reading the summary herself, Nicole frowns. “Well, maybe I’ll just pick a different movie then.”

 

Waverly comes bounding down the stairs, in tiny sleep shorts, that closely resemble a pair of Nicoles boxers that had recently gone missing, and a old worn in hoodie of Nicoles. “Can we please, pretty please watch Antman and the Wasp?” 

 

Nicole turns her head towards Wynonna when she hears the mocking sound of a whip and the animated hand gestures of a whip being cracked that accompanied it. 

 

“Shove it Wy” Nicole scolded, before finding the movie Waverly wanted to watch, also while gulping down the whiskey in her glass. 

 

Handing out a glass to each Earp, Nicole settles into the couch, as she poured herself another glass. Within no time, Waverly was cuddled into her side, cold fingers finding her bare stomach. Soft lips kissing underneath her chin, each dimple and finally lips. 

 

“Enough making out, can we start the movie now” Wynonna commanded, snapping her fingers. 

 

“If I fall asleep, wake me with enough time to wake up before bed...” Waverly winked, stretching out until her head rested on Nicoles lap.

 

Without failure, Waverly fell asleep within minutes of the movie. Nicole flipped Wynonna off when she mumbled about always having to watch Waverlys stupid movie, when Waverly couldn’t even stay awake for them. Nicole rested her hand on the sliver of skin showing between Waverlys hoodie and shorts, rubbing soft circles on smooth tan skin.

 

 

Admittedly Nicole wouldn’t say super hero movies were her favorite. If you missed one, or two you would undoubtedly be lost in the Marvel universe. Nicole watched Wonder Woman, only because Gal Gadot was in it, and supposed to be showing a lot of skin. She enjoyed the actual movie more than she thought she would, but this Ant movie, Nicole could just not get into. Maybe she was a little whipped, chancing a look down at the angel sleeping in her lap, Nicole rolled her eyes. She was a lot whipped.

 

Nicole woke Waverly up ten minutes before the movie ended. “If you’re too tired tonight baby, don’t worry about it. We have all weekend to do whatever we want.” 

 

“Hey Wynonna, which do you like better, Latin, Greek, or Spanish?” Waverly asked, taking Nicoles hand while she stood up.

 

Wynonna stared suspiciously at her younger sister. “I don’t know...why.”

 

Waverly throws a wink her way, as she disappears in the stair well before yelling down. “Trying to decide what language to scream out tonight.”

 

Nicole laughed, while secretly hoping Waverly picked Spanish. 

 

Wynonna finished her whiskey, and then Nicoles and Waverlys that they left on the table. Heading to bed, Wynonna shivered as she heard moaning and what she knew was Spanish being yelled out from upstairs. 

 

 

 


	2. Where the heart gets clipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a whole different side of herself to show, as she gets caught lying. Wynonna and Nicole bond some. The Earp sisters try and help Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around the story, we get to see Nicole in a way we haven’t yet, and then she gets a bloody nose.

The weekend flew by way to fast for Nicole, between picking up last minute items off the list for the Academy, to trying to spend every minute she could with Waverly. She was exhausted, especially after losing the argument of being the one who drove Waverly back home. 

 

With a final kiss good bye, Nicole shuts the passenger door and waved Wynonna and Waverly off before slumping back to her apartment. Finally alone, Nicole collapses on the couch, melting into the leather. Able to finally melt away the confident and cocky bravado she has held all weekend in front of Waverly. Truth be told, she was terrified of starting at the Academy.

 

What if she failed out right away, what if she wasn’t in good enough shape? She knew she was top of her class in high school, and she KNEW her body was in great shape, but what if her brain and body failed her for this?

 

Standing suddenly, Nicole starts pacing the living room, back and forth, around the table. 

 

“Not possible, I cannot fail at this. I will not fail at this. I am Nicole Fucking Haught”

 

Yeah, cause that sure helped, Nicole thought as she rolled her eyes. Jumping in the shower, Nicole let herself cry. She wasn’t completely sure why she was crying, but it felt good to let some tension out. 

 

Falling into bed, because 5 AM comes way too early, Nicole smiles when she gets a text from Waverly.

 

** ‘Baby, I’m so proud of you. Call me as soon as class ends tomorrow. I want to know everything. Goodnight, love you  😘 ’-Baby **

 

** ‘I will baby, I love you too’-Nicole **

 

 

The first week of the Academy was pure fucking hell. Everyday Nicole would arrive and get screamed at. Be forced to do push-ups and sit-ups whenever she fucked up or even when someone else did. The running didn’t bother her, at first, after all she was a little experienced with suicides for basketball. Once they implemented weighted vests however, running was torture. Then there was more screaming. Literally right in her face, she could count the individual taste buds of the officers tongue. 

 

Everyday for the first week she would call Waverly and lie right to her. 

 

“The training is fun babe”

“Studying is so easy”

“I’m kicking everyone’s ass here”

 

Truth be told, Nicole wasn’t studying. Nicole wasn’t failing either, yet. She was tired before 6PM every night, half the nights sleeping right through the FaceTime call she got from Waverly. 

 

On Friday night, as she parked her SUV in her designated spot, all Nicole wanted to do was eat and sleep. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to do that for hours, almost frustrated her enough to cry. Waverly had texted her earlier in the day that she would be picking up the pizza on the way, and she would be there as soon as she could after the game. 

 

“Wynonna, would it kill you to pick up your fucking shoes.” Nicole shouted as she tripped over them, not for the first time this week. 

 

Wynonna poked her head out of the kitchen, half a sub hanging from her mouth. Brows raised in question, Wynonna strolled over and moved her shoes.

 

“You okay there Haught” Wynonna sighed. She had been noticing the redhead getting snappy everyday, but anytime Wynonna asked her how it was going at the academy, Nicole would fake a smile and say ‘great’.

 

Wynonna noticed the slight slump in Nicoles shoulders, and then Nicole stood up straight, with a cocky grin on her face. 

 

“I’m fine Wy, just a bit tired from running circles around everyone today. I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Nicole gritted out between tight lips.

 

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders, plopping onto the couch to finish her sub. “Whatever dude.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Nicole opts to take a nap before Waverly arrives. Nearing 7PM she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t be arriving until around 11. Nicole definitely did not want to be snappy towards Waverly. 

 

 

 

Nicole awoke startled to someone stroking her hair, whispering loving words into her ear. 

 

“Waves? Baby is that you?” Nicole’s voice was hoarse and riddled with sleep.

 

“I hope no one else sneaks into your room to do this” Waverly laughs, bending to place a quick kiss to Nicoles lips.

 

“I set an alarm for 10, I must’ve slept right through it, I’m sorry baby.” Nicole sits up facing Waverly. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Nicole takes a moment to enjoy the girl in front of her. “Hi baby.”

 

“Hi cutie pie.” Waverly giggles, standing to take Nicoles hand. “Come on, I’m starving and I’ll even let Wynonna pick the movie tonight.” 

 

Nicole would give just about anything to just lay back down, with Waverly in her arms and fall back asleep. She would not however, break a tradition that has kept all three girls busy every Friday night for years now. So Nicole put her best smile on, telling Waverly to go ahead and she’d join soon. 

 

Reaching her bathroom, Nicole bent over the sink splashing cold water on her face. Changing into compression shorts and a tank top, Nicole trudged down the stairs towards her smiling girlfriend.

 

Nicole could have the shittiest day, or a week given this case, but all of it melted with one smile from Waverly. 

 

“Thank you baby.” Nicole sighed, taking the plate of pizza Waverly offered her. 

 

“Anytime” Waverly teased, settling in next to Nicole.

 

“What are we watching Wy?” Nicole asks, devouring her pizza.

 

“Glad you’re in a better mood Haught Head, and we’re watching Beethoven.” Wynonna declared, sending imaginary knives through Nicole.

 

“Hey, I apologized for that!” Nicole spat, sinking further into the couch. 

 

“Yeah well, you’ve been a real ass all week!” Wynonna recalled. “Remember yesterday you threw your plate at the wall because the sushi place gave you wasabi?”

 

Waverly looked on amused at her sister and Nicole as they went back and forth. She knew Nicole was having a hard time despite everything she said, she didn’t know how bad it was though. She was determined to get to that by the end of the night however. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Waverly grabs a bottle of whiskey and glasses. Shoving one into Wynonnas hand, pouring a very generous amount, and doing the same for Nicole. “That’s enough you two, let’s have a drink and watch the movie. Please” Waverly pouted.

 

That damn pout, it worked on everyone. No one more than Wynonna and Nicole, no matter how many times they saw it. 

 

Glaring at Wynonna through her glass, Nicole gulps her whole drink down, ignoring the burning in her throat. She quite enjoyed the burning actually, felt right, the burn felt like she’s felt all week. 

 

Nicole refilled her glass, offering Waverly a refill before snaking her arm around her waist to pull the small girl into her side. “God I’ve missed you.” 

 

 

Nicole started to get a little nervous. Waverly kept offering her refills, splashing just enough in her glass to make her tipsy but not drunk. Tipsy Nicole was bad at keeping her secrets. Nicoles only hope was soon Waverly would fall asleep, like she always did.

 

The movie ended and Waverly was still wide awake. Nicole was tipsy enough to have flappy lips. This was not a good combination for Nicole. As she sat there pondering her choices, Waverly all but made it for her. 

 

“Nicole, how long have we known each other?” Waverly innocently asks.

 

Nicole watches as Wynonna gets interested.

“Like 11 years.” 

 

“Do you know how many years out of those eleven, I could tell when you were lying to me?” Waverly continued, “Ten years Nicole. Now, do you know how I can tell when you’re lying to me?”

 

Nicole doesn’t know what to do, but she’s pretty sure flailing her hands around like a crazy person wasn’t the answer. Nicole was not expecting this, maybe she wasn’t a good liar, but she thought she was faking pretty well.

 

“Ummm how?” Nicole tentatively asked, voice low, head and eyes down.

 

Waverly scooted closer, lifting Nicoles chin up, “your dimples, or lack there of. Gives you away, Every. Single. Time.” Waverly sighed, pressing a soft kiss to each dimple less cheek.

 

Wynonna sat back and watched the conversation go down. She was sure her baby sister knew something was up. Hell, if she, herself could pick up on Nicoles weirdness, there was no doubt Waverly would. 

 

“Can we have this conversation upstairs?” Nicole swallows a light sob, grabbing onto Waverlys hand, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“We can, but Wynonnas your best friend sweetie, and I know she’d love to be able to help you in anyway she can.” Waverly reassures Nicole, rubbing her thumb up and down the back of Nicoles hand. 

 

Wynonna perks up at her name, leaning forward in her recliner, nodding her headfervently. “Totally dude. You’ve seen me at my worst, I want to help you be your best. God that sounded so lame.”

 

Nicole let a snort out at that. Right now in this moment she wasn’t too sure why she had been lying to both girls. Then chancing a look into hazel eyes, the reason came back and hit her like a brick wall. Hot tears poured out of her eyes, and a ugly sob escaped her throat before she had the chance to stop either. 

 

Waverly immediately wrapped both arms around Nicole, one hand playing with the ends of Nicoles hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong.” Waverly stuttered, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of Nicoles crying.

 

Nicole found refuge in Waverlys shoulder, hot tears starting to make wet spots into Waverlys white cotton t shirt. “I don’t want to fail you.” Nicole mumbled, low enough that she grimaced knowing she’d have to utter those dreadful words again. Lifting her tear filled eyes, Nicole motioned for Wynonna to join them on the couch. 

 

“I’m so afraid. I’m afraid of failing out of this program, I’m afraid of my body failing these tests, I’m afraid of my mind failing those tests...but most of all.” Nicole stops talking abruptly to take both of Waverlys hands in her own “most of all, I am afraid of failing you.” 

 

A million things are running through Nicoles mind right now, but mostly she’s wondering why the fuck the Earp sisters are silent. She just poured her heart out and...nothing. Not a peep, not a encouraging pep talk from Waverly or a sarcastic comment from Wynonna. Nicole could swear she heard crickets. Nicole is screaming inside her head. Dear lord someone say something, anything for Christ’s sake. 

 

Finally, Waverly is the first to speak. “You’re...you’re afraid of failing me?” Waverly asks. 

 

Not rolling her eyes, but absolutely feeling like she wants to, Nicole sighs. “Of course I am baby. That’s my greatest fear.”

 

Waverly initially thought that maybe Nicole was just being worked to hard, or maybe she just wasn’t used to the demanding physicality of the academy training. She had no idea it was much deeper than that. She had no idea Nicole was deathly afraid of failing out, and failing Waverly at the same time. Hearing it broke her heart in two, even if Nicole was broke and they had to live in tents, Waverly would never consider Nicole a failure. 

 

“You could never fail me cutie, let me ask you this though. Is this still what you want to do?” Waverly found herself looking into honey brown eyes for the answer.

 

Nicole sat for a moment, unsure of how to answer. “More than anything” she admitted. “Even though I’m being yelled at all day, literally all day. The physical stuff is draining, but not more than I can handle, but the studying. The studying is hard, I miss having my favorite study buddy around.” Nicole shyly whispered. 

 

“Hey, I can help to ya know” Wynonna declared, “I’m not as smart as Waves, but I think you just need someone to come home to and vent your problems, maybe just sit with you while you study?”

 

Nicole ponders the idea, maybe Wynonna was right. She’s kept all of this bubbled up inside her, anger, regret, fear. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t study very well. “You might be right Wy, I’ve had too much going on in my mind to be able to keep all the information in there. Would you mind?” 

 

“I can totally help on the weekends too, and when we FaceTime I can quiz you. For every right answer, I can remove a article of clothing.” Waverly teased wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing redhead.

 

“Gross, I’m not doing _that_ ” Wynonna piped in.

 

Waverly and Nicole both shot Wynonna a warning glance, before all three girls erupted into laughter. 

 

“I’m sorry guys, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was having problems. I just get, I don’t know...I guess in my head to much. I’ve always been one of the best, if not the best. At the academy, it’s like, I’m at the bottom of the totem poll. A oiled up pole that not matter how hard I climb, I just keep slipping and slipping.” Nicole blurts out, cheeks reddening at her admission. 

 

Wynonna leaned forward, sincerity in her eyes, “Well Haught, next time you slip we will be there to catch you before you fall.” 

 

Nicole would have teared up at that, except the next second Wynonna was ruffling her hair making knots in it. 

 

“That’s enough sappy shit for me guys, I’m headed to bed.” Wynonna announced standing abruptly. Right before closing her bedroom door, Wynonna peeked her head back out, “We’ll always have your back Haught, just gotta let us know. Love you kiddo!” Wynonna shut her door before she could give Nicole a chance to respond. She was never good with words, or talking about feelings, she gave what she could, hoping it was enough.

 

 

Waverly squeezes Nicoles hands to get her attention back, maybe a little harder than necessary. “Why did you think you couldn’t talk to me about this babe?”

 

Nicole frowns at the added pressure in her hands, looking up into Waverlys eyes. “It’s not that I couldn’t talk to you about it baby, but you have a lot going on too. Senior year, applying for colleges and scholarships, cheer practice. You have your own life too.”

 

Waverly knows Nicole didn’t lie in a malicious manner, but she also wants Nicole to know that she’s allowed to be vulnerable and need help. 

 

“Listen babe, I would love to help you with anything and everything. I find it extremely interesting, and truthfully I’d love to know what you’re learning everyday.” Waverly admits with a shrug. 

 

Nicole slowly nods, feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders. She’s exhausted though, the week had been rough, but crying and spilling her secrets really took it all out of her. 

 

“Can we go to bed baby, I’m so tired it hurts.” Nicole chuckles lightly to avoid a soft sob escaping her throat.

 

Without a word, Waverly stands, dragging Nicole into the bedroom with her. “I’ll be in the bathroom.” Waverly sings out, skipping her way to the door.

 

Nicole hisses as her muscles make contact with the bed, she was sorer than she initially thought she was. Trying to get comfortable, Nicole ends up laying on her stomach. She feels the bed dip by her feet, and cold hands rest on her calves.

 

“My poor brave baby. Here, this should help.” Waverly whispered, as her hands began to massage Nicoles calves. She could feel the knots and tension right away. “You’re so tight sweetie.”

 

Nicole let out a chuckle, “Is that right baby?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Waverly swats Nicoles ass with the back of her hand, “Your muscles, you ass.” 

 

Nicole can’t help but hiss when Waverly makes contact with her lower back, feeling Waverly let up on the pressure, “s’ok baby, it hurts but it feels good. More pressure is good” Nicole reassures Waverly, feeling like she’s about to nod off. “You can stop though, I think I’m about to pass out.”

 

Waverly presses a kiss between Nicoles shoulders, “it’s okay babe, fall asleep if you want, I’m almost done anyway.”

 

As if Waverlys permission was all she needed, Nicoles eyes close, brain succumbing to dreamland. 

 

Satisfied with her work, Waverly cuddles as close to Nicole as she can, moving hair out of her face, Waverly kisses Nicoles cheek. “I love you, you big idiot.” Waverly lightly whispers. 

 

 

 

Saturday afternoon was spent with Nicole and Waverly making notecards, maybe it was the way Waverly seemed beyond interested in the layers of what it takes to become a cop, or maybe it was finally being burden free that made Nicole actually start to understand what she was studying. Either way, Nicole was grateful for the petite brunette sitting beside her, even though she was using pink notecards, despite Nicole telling her she would catch shit for it at the academy. 

 

Taking a break from reading and note taking, Nicole looks over at Waverly. Even in baggy sweat pants, a hoodie, and unbrushed messy hair tied into a bun, Nicole thought Waverly looked stunning. Knowing there was no way Waverly would approve a ‘study break’ right now, Nicole begrudgingly went back to note taking. 

 

Half an hour later, Nicole throws her pencil across the table, letting a loud groan out and dramatically hitting her head on the table. Startled at the sudden outburst, Waverly instantly scoots back in her chair.

 

“What’s wrong babe, are you okay?” Waverly asks, moving her hands to rub Nicoles back.

 

“I think my brain is fried. Too much studying.” Nicole mumbles against the oak table.

 

Laughing, Waverly gets up from the table and makes a beeline for Nicoles room, noticing Nicole hasn’t moved an inch, Waverly whistles “coming, or not?”

 

Nobody has ever moved as fast as Nicole when she realized Waverly was headed for her bedroom. It’s been a stressful week, she knew for sure one thing could really help destress her, and she hoped Waverly had the same idea. 

 

Sadly this was not the case, Nicole figured out. 

 

“Can’t” Waverly gasped as Nicole gripped her hips, softly nipping at Waverlys collarbone.

 

“Sorry” Nicole stuttered, taken aback a bit as it was Waverly who threw her up against the bedroom door. Loosening her hold on Waverly, Nicole gently kissed her lips once more before sitting and then falling into her bed. A little frustrated for all the wrong reasons.

 

Feeling the bed dip beside her, Nicole leans up on her elbows to take in the girl sitting beside her, swollen lips, a small hickey Waverly would likely cover up, and lust filled eyes. 

 

“It’s just...” Waverly started before throwing her hands up and into her face.

 

“Hey baby, no. Don’t hide. It’s okay. What’s wrong.” Nicole rambled, trying to understand what was going on in Waverlys mind. Sitting up more, Nicole pried Waverlys hands away from her face, trying to get Waverly to look her in the eyes.

 

“I’m on my period” Waverly finally admitted, looking anywhere and everywhere she could besides at Nicole. 

 

‘Of course’ Nicole thought to herself, before shaking the asshole out of her head. It’s a natural monthly bodily function, no need to act like a jerk. Plus Waverly was still newer at this, Nicole wouldn’t mind continuing to have sex, whether Waverly was on her period or not. However, Waverly  needed  to be okay with it, this showed she was not. Someday maybe, it’s obviously not for everyone, but maybe Waverly would be comfortable with it at some point. Just not today. When Nicole is extremely stressed and hornier than she’s been, probably ever. Once again shaking out the asshole who keeps creeping into her brain, Nicole takes Waverlys hand, giving each knuckle a small kiss.

 

“It’s okay baby, I just want to throw it out there, that that’s not a problem for me. At all. I know you’re not comfortable with it at the moment, and you might never be, which would still be fine, just know it’s not a big deal to me.” Nicole reassured the suddenly shy brunette.

 

Wrinkling her nose, Waverly could only play out in her head how messy and metallic that would be, but also super interesting. Saving that for another talk, Waverly turns into Nicole more, wedging her face into the crook of Nicoles neck. Her safe spot. Nuzzling her nose a bit, “you know, I can make you feel good at least” Waverly whispers, softly kissing her favorite vanilla scented skin.

 

Without hesitating, well maybe a little hesitation, but just barely, Nicole declined. She was not about to be a pillow princess. “I’ll be fine baby, I promise.” 

 

‘I’ll just be taking a extra long shower tonight...alone.’ Nicole thinks to herself.

 

“Are you up for cuddling and a nap?” Nicole yawns, stifling a moan as Waverly continued to kiss her neck. “I really do feel like my brains fried, pretty damn exhausted to. Plus I like holding you, like a lot.”

 

Giggling, Waverly agrees. She’s missed Nicole a lot. Following Nicole up the bed, Waverly lays her head on Nicoles chest, tracing patterns underneath her shirt, feeling the warmth of bare skin underneath her fingertips. She was livid when her monthly friend decided to arrive in the middle of the football game last night. She hoped it wouldn’t disappoint Nicole, and it seemed like it didn’t. Tilting her head enough, Waverly gazed into honey brown eyes, and dimples staring back at her.

 

 

Waverly woke up, hearing the front door slam shut. Detaching herself from Nicoles vice like grip, she contemplated getting back into bed when Nicole sleepily whined at the loss of contact. With a soft kiss between furrowed brows, Waverly crept downstairs to find Wynonna opening a bottle of whiskey, taking a large gulp straight from the bottle. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Waverly finally asked, a few feet behind Wynonna.

 

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Wynonna turns around waving the bottle around wildly, “Jesus, wear a bell or something would you?! Fucking hell baby girl, you can’t go around creeping up on people like that.”

 

Stifling the laugh that wanted to erupt from her throat, Waverly waved Wynonna off. “Shhhh, Nics still sleeping. But seriously, what’s got you this hyped up? Didn’t you just get off work?”

 

Sighing and taking a enormous gulp from the bottle, Wynonna nods. “Yup, just got off work. My first real day, no one to shadow, no one watching me constantly. I sold a couples cars babygirl. All on my own.” Wynonna plops on the couch face first, careful not to spill any of the brown liquid in the bottle.

 

Confused, Waverly kneels by Wynonnas head. “Isn’t selling the cars, kinda the point, and you know...good?” Waverly questions, running her fingers through dark brown hair.

 

“Itisbutigotmycommisionandidontfeellikeiearnedit” a muffled voice comes from the couch cushion.

 

“You’re going to have to lift that gorgeous big head up and repeat that.” 

 

Wynonna lifts her head, digging in her back pocket for the envelope filled with money, handing it to her baby sister. “I don’t feel like I earned this much money. I want you to have it.”

 

Thumbing through the bills, Waverlys eyes grow wide. Then wider, and she’s pretty sure they’re about as wide as watermelons, once she counts out the money. “Wy, there’s two grand in here” Waverly hisses, “I’m not taking this, you earned it!”

 

“Look, okay yeah, I earned it. But you listen to me you little chicken nugget, I’ll be earning like this for the foreseeable future. I want to give this to you.” Wynonna sits up abruptly, capturing Waverlys head in her hands, “you are my light, my everything. You’re the reason I keep going every day baby girl, now please...let me give this to you.” Wynonna pleads.

 

Huffing, Waverly looks into piercing blue eyes. “Just what am I supposed to do with two thousand dollars Wy?”

 

“Save for college, buy a whole new wardrobe, take a road trip with Haught, I don’t care Waverly, just let me do this for you.” Wynonna insisted, gulping down the brown liquid as if it were water. 

 

Tears threatened to spill from Waverlys eyes, no matter how hard she tried to fight them, they flew the coop anyway. Flinging herself on Wynonna, Waverly enveloped her sister into a tight hug, bone crushing almost. “Wanna come with me and pick up some food?” Waverly sobbed, tears still flowing like they were getting paid to do so.

 

Wynonna chokes back her own sob, before she gently pushed Waverly away, “as long as you stop your crying, you big baby.” Smiling, Wynonna throws Waverly her keys. “You’re driving baby girl.”

 

 

Nicole woke up confused and alone in bed, hearing hushed voices coming from downstairs. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she slowly makes her way down, stopping just short of the living room when she hears her name.

 

“Ohhhh, yeah Haught earned her red wings forever ago, you don’t remember that story?” Wynonna quietly laughs.

 

“I don’t know, maybe I was asleep, or out. I’m pretty interested in it, but I just don’t know how that works, wouldn’t it get messy? Taste terrible? I don’t know, I’ll have to ask her one day” Waverly admits shyly. 

 

Nicole smiles as she leans her head against the wall, of course Waverly wouldn’t know anything about it, why would she. She loved that about Waverly, the innocence of her but with the intense passion of wanting to know as well. Coughing to make her arrival known, Nicole makes her way into the living room.

 

“Hey sleepy head, you hungry?” Hazel eyes scan over honey brown ones.

 

Nicole lets out a devilish smirk, tilting her head towards her girlfriend, “you have no idea.”

 

 

Over the next few weeks Nicole was smashing every test, every written exam, every question the officers asked her. She still had to do millions of pushups and sit-ups thanks to the other cadets who fucked up every other second. What Nicole was not smashing however, was her girlfriend. Almost going on a month now. Nicole kinda understood it though, cheer practice was picking up more and Waverly was in the middle of applying for colleges and scholarships. God she missed touching her though, tasting her, running her fingers and hands over Waverlys perfect body. 

 

They had to end up having pizza and movie nights lately at Waverlys on Friday’s, with Waverly having early practices on Saturdays and Sundays now, it was just easier that way. Most people would think it was a waste of time to drive down and back all in the same night, but most wouldn’t understand the tradition these girls shared for years. On the plus side, at least she’d be able to hold her girl, even if that’s all she was able to do lately. 

 

** “ CADET HAUGHT” **

 

“Yes sir!” Nicole shouted from the sidelines of the sparring gym.

 

“You’re up!” Officer Nedley shouted.

 

Nicole trotted to the mats, she’d been waiting a hour for her chance to spar, she was a little nervous but she expected to be. 

 

Holding out her hand to shake the hand of her opponent, “Nicole Haught” she introduced herself. 

 

The man shook her hand, offering a slight nod and his name in a monotone voice. “Dolls”

 

Within seconds Nicole was sure she was dying, she could not get air into her lungs. They were failing her, writhing on the mats in pain and trying to get her lungs to work, she watched as Dolls stood above her and moved his hands to tilt her face up, almost instantly she was finally able to take a short breath. 

 

“Sorry.” Dolls mumbled out, offering her a hand to stand.

 

“Fucking hell man, I’m still not even sure what happened” Nicole tried to chuckle before a sharp pain told her that was not a good idea. 

 

“ **CADET HAUGHT, CADET DOLLS...AGAIN** ” the officer yelled out.

 

Nicole has barely recovered by the time she was able to duck from the elbow that would have landed right in her sternum, countering Nicole landed a fist to Doll’s face, momentarily shocking him. Not for long unfortunately, as the next second Nicole was gazing up at the lights with her back to the mats, blood gushing from her nose and tears spilling from her eyes. 

 

 

‘I can’t wait to explain this one to Waverly’ Nicoles immediate thought was, and secondary that she would never hear the end of it from Wynonna. Once again, Dolls offered his hand to help Nicole up. 

 

“ **CADET HAUGHT**!”  Officer Nedley screamed out.  “Get your ass in gear and spend more time in the gym sparring, starting tomorrow!”

 

“Sir yes sir.” Nicole shouted out embarrassingly. Back at the sidelines, Nicole was able to get a few tissues to shove up her nose, effectively stopping the bleeding. She could already feel the blackening of both her eyes start to take hold. 

 

“Good going out there Haught.” Dolls noted, slight nod to his head. “Got a sparring partner?”

 

Nicole looked him up and down, he weighed  atleast  100 pounds more than she did. It wouldn’t hurt to have him as a partner, he did seem to have a knack at it. 

 

“As long as it doesn’t result in more bloody noses and black eyes.” Nicole taunted him, giving a playful wink along with it. 

 

“Tomorrow? After class?” Dolls confirmed before walking away.

 

 

Nicole took a deep breath before entering her apartment, ready for the razzing that Wynonna would be throwing her way. Her face was still a little bloody. The black eyes starting to show slightly. She had a massive headache, and her body hurt like the devil. 

 

To her surprise upon entering her apartment, there were candles lit, soft music playing and a nearly naked Waverly laying seductively on her couch. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing baby.” Nicole managed to mumble out through the blood soaked tissues still crammed into her nose. She watched as Waverly jumped from her position on the couch and run to her side panicked.

 

“Who did this, are you okay, what happened?” Waverly rambled, lightly touching the darkening circles around Nicoles eyes. Feeling a wince from Nicole, Waverly removed her fingers, rushing towards the kitchen collecting a bad of ice for Nicoles nose and eyes.

 

Nicole allows Waverly to guide her to the couch, and sits her down. “Shit baby, that’s cold” Nicole tells Waverly as she presses the ice onto Nicoles face. “Shit, I’m sorry. I spoiled whatever this is.” Nicole waves her hand around her apartment, brows raised in question.

 

Waverly looks down, blushing a little. “I have a confession.”

 

Nicole squeezes Waverlys leg, telling her to continue.

 

“I read...that if you refrain from sex, then you’d be able to retain more information and be better at tests. So I figured might as well give it a try.” Glancing up at Nicole, Waverly sees a twinkle of light in those honey brown eyes. “It’s been so hard though, like really hard. Plus, you’ve been doing so well, I figured we both deserved a night of pleasure.”

 

“So, you’re telling me our sex life...was a scientific experiment” Nicole feigned anger, a smile threatening to give her away. Sure she would have liked to have been in the loop with this sort of thing, but she had been passing everything lately. 

 

“You’re not angry, are you?” Waverly asked, looking up through her impossibly long eyelashes.

 

Nicole gathered Waverly into her arms, settling Waverly into her lap. “Course not baby, but I am sad to say that I am out of service for tonight.” Nicole frowns, rubbing her hands up and down bare thighs, feeling goosebumps erupt underneath her fingers. 

 

“I absolutely loathe whoever did this to your face, seriously.” Waverly whined, stilling Nicoles hands on her thighs. “Better stop this, or it’ll be extremely hard for me to keep my hands off of you.” 

 

With a final squeeze to Waverlys thigh, Nicole stands them up, “I need a shower and to change, looks like you should probably put more clothes on yourself.” Nicole winks, tapping Waverlys barely clad ass.Nicole snorts as she hears a light moan escape Waverlys lips. 

 

Shower finished, and donned in a pair of boxers and just a tank top, Nicole finds Waverly in the kitchen making dinner. “Oh come on babe, you can’t just flaunt your boobs in my face like that.” Waverly muttered, turning away from the French toast she was making.

 

“Sorry baby, my back is fucked. Sports bra was putting too much pressure on it. Guess you’ll just have to suck it up.” Nicole hummed, sitting in the kitchen chair.

 

Finishing the remaining French toast, topping with fresh strawberries, powdered sugar and syrup, Waverly sits a plate in front of Nicole and herself. Blushing with the compliments from Nicole, they eat in blissful silence, Waverly catching herself staring at the newly acquired muscles in Nicoles forearm and bicep.

 

“You know, I loved your body before, every inch of it. But, I am not complaining about what all that training is doing to you.” Waverly husks, voice a little deeper than usual. 

 

Nicole can’t help but laugh, edging Waverlys glass closer to her. “Might wanna drink a little more baby, you’re sounding really thirsty over there.”

 

“Oh shut it, I went sex free for weeks for the greater good. The least I can do is admire you.” Waverly whimpers, starting to clear their plates.

 

“What was your plan? I know you have school tomorrow, did you come to strip me of my innocence and then just run out on me?” Nicole teased.

 

Turning around, Waverly scoffs. “Innocence, I don’t think you’ve had that for a couple years babe, but yeah that was pretty much my plan. I do have to leave soon. You should take an ice bath along with painkillers, and ice that beautiful face of yours.”

 

“Did I mention how sexy you looked, sprawled across my couch like that?” Nicole whispers, coming behind Waverly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Nicole grips Waverlys hips, pulling Waverlys ass into Nicoles front.

 

Waverly shivers at the breath against her ear, causing a uncomfortable pounding between her legs. “You’re not playing fair Nic.” She warns.

 

“I thought about it, what kind of hostess would I be if I had a guest leave...unsatisfied?” Nicole nips at Waverlys earlobe.

 

“I-I thought your body was uh, too sore. And, your face...” 

 

Waverly is cut off when Nicole walks her fingers to the front of Waverlys waistband, barely dipping her fingers in. Moving Waverlys hair to one side, Nicole begins to press hot open mouth kisses down her neck, nipping at skin she’s longed to kiss for weeks now. 

 

“Is this okay?” Nicole whispers against hot skin, fingers dancing on the edge of lace underwear.

 

Waverly grabs at the back of Nicoles head, pulling her lips deeper into her skin, “perfect” she pants, shamelessly grinding her ass into Nicoles front. Trailing her hand over Nicoles forearm, down to Nicoles hand, Waverly not so subtly try’s to push it down further into her shorts. 

 

“I don’t think so baby.” Nicole warns pulling her hand back a bit. “Hold onto the countertop, this is my pace.” 

 

Waverly scoffs, but does as Nicole says because well frankly she thinks she might catch on fire from the inside out if Nicole doesn’t touch her right this second. Gripping the counter with both hands, Waverlys breath falters feeling slender fingers inch their way slowly under her damp lace underwear. Those perfect slender fingers, lightly brush over exactly where Waverly needed them. “Nic...”

 

“What is it baby.” Nicole gasped, feeling exactly how ready Waverly already was for her. “Tell me.” 

 

Barely able to string words together, all that she can muster is a pleading. “Please!”

 

That’s all Nicole needed to hear, plunging two fingers deep, spurred on by the string of curse words leaving her angels mouth. Angling her wrist, Nicole traces her thumb in a senseless pattern over a throbbing bundle of nerves.

 

“Fuck Nicole” Waverly pants, trying to catch her breath as ever thrust leaves her breathless. It’s been so long, and it feels so good, she can feel herself coming undone quickly. 

 

Feeling walls tighten around her fingers, Nicole picks up her pace; thrusting harder, circling quicker, as she uses her free hand to crawl under Waverlys shirt, finding a hardened nipple quickly. Rolling it between her thumb and finger, pinching slightly, Nicole almost gets off herself with the sensual moan Waverly lets out. 

 

Nicole can feel her back start to seize up, but there was no way she was about to stop, Waverly was close, she could feel her fingers being squeezed by tight walls. With a final thrust, and a perfectly timed thumb roll, Nicole feels Waverlys walls clench and then all at once spasm. Drenching her already damp hand and wrist. Slowly she helps Waverly ride out the waves of her orgasm, eventually slowing her movements, and removing her hand altogether. 

 

“You taste so good baby” Nicole moans, sucking her fingers into her mouth, releasing with a audible pop. “I can’t wait until I can bury my face between your legs.” 

 

 

Releasing the countertop, knuckles white as ghosts, Waverly can barely stand. It had been way too long since Nicole had touched her like _that_ , made her  feel  like  _that_.  Slouched against Nicole, Waverly could start to feel her legs beneath her again, hearing coming back to her. “What’d you say” Waverly dreamily asked.

 

“Just said we should probably move you to the couch, my back is starting to seize up.” Nicole sighed, finally giving into her aching body. “I should probably get into that ice bath you suggested.”

 

“Are you sure, I could give you a hand...relieve some tension another way?” Waverly offered, wiggling her fingers.

 

Groaning, Nicole drops her head back. “As much as I’d **love** that baby, and believe me I would love that , I think it might end up hurting more than helping at this point.” 

 

“Well, you start the bath and I’ll start gathering ice at least, and I’ll get an ice pack for you too.” Waverly offers.

 

 

Settled into the tub, with water and ice colder than all of Antarctica, Nicole watches as Waverly takes in all the new muscles she’s gained, that’s visible anyway. Teeth chattering, Nicole aims to tease. “You know, my abs have gotten...so much harder. You should see my shoulders baby, I’m pretty sure I could hold you against a wall for hours now.” Nicole shivers, both at the Antarctica water she’s in and at hearing Waverlys breath hitch the way it did. Thankfully she’s in the most numbing water of her life, so she can’t what she knows would be a uncomfortable pounding between her legs. Nicole loves to give to Waverly. Loves it, cherishes it even, but almost a month without sex, and Waverly chose the day she got a bloody nose and two black eyes plus a spazzing back to come and ravish her. 

 

Lips turning slightly blue, they both decide it’s time for Nicole to get out of the bath and into warm clothes. Nicole did not miss the look in Waverlys eyes as she saw Nicole naked for the first time in weeks. It made her feel proud of all the work she’s been doing, and it made her feel good about herself. 

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?” Waverly asks, walking hand in hand with Nicole to her Jeep.

 

“Just some painkillers and a good nights sleep. Sparring again tomorrow.” Nicole offers, opening Waverlys driver door for her.

 

“Be more careful cutie, I’m going to want to climb you like a tree this weekend.” Waverly whispers, lips barely brushing over Nicoles. 

 

Nicole hums in agreement, before plunging forward catching Waverlys lips, sending her off with a kiss to remember. Watching tail lights fade away, Nicole makes her way back to her apartment. Taking her pills, Nicole settles into her bed, warm and content, hoping tomorrow she will be able to learn a thing or two from Dolls, or at least not gain another bloody nose, or worse a broken one. 

 

Not being able to sleep, Nicole opens her nightstand dresser, unlocking her lock box. “There we go.” Taking out the pictures of Waverly from her birthday, Nicole settles back into bed, a hand traveling south, with a grin on her face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any constructive criticism is welcome, drop a comment and let me know how I’m doing!


	3. Where the heart bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring doesn’t go to plan all the time. Nicole gets a little ugly. Lovers quarrel and pizza and movie night gets a little personal. Drugs and late night confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With great love, comes fights. With fights, comes distractions. Distractions at the academy are not a good thing.

Dolls proved to be a extremely valuable asset for Nicole the rest of the week. Coming home everyday with a bloody nose wasn’t particularly amazing, but learning and being able to flip a man his size on his back was worth it. Well it was worth it to her at least, what Waverly thought was going to be a whole different story. 

 

Plopping down on the couch, ice pack already on her face, Nicole prepares for the inevitable. Just like clockwork, she picks up her phone accepting the FaceTime call from Waverly.

 

“Ipromise this time; it’s not as bad as it looks. Nose stopped bleeding almost immediately” Nicole reasons, watching her girlfriends smile drop.

 

“Jesus Nicole, can you even see? Your eyes are so swollen. You look terrible.” Waverly throws her hands in the air, running one down her own face, obviously annoyed.

 

Nicoles mouth drops open, slightly frustrated and annoyed. This was the last thing she needed to hear after her day, she thought Waverly would be supportive of her, not make her feel like shit. 

 

“I don’t really have time to have this same conversation over and over again Waves.” Nicole replies flatly, no longer even looking at the screen. 

 

Nicole continued ignoring the girl on the screen, looking everywhere but the screen, as silence poured over them for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she heard mumbling, but too quiet for it to be audible, Nicole still ignored the screen.

 

“Fine  _Nicole_. ” Waverly all but shouted to the heavens. 

 

Nicole thought that was childish, but didn’t point it out. 

 

“F ine,  **_Waverly_**. ” Nicole spat back.

Silence again. This is not how Nicole intended their conversation to go. She was excited to tell Waverly she finally was able to flip Dolls on his back, and he was only able to get one punch in on her face today. Instead, Waverly had to once again bitch about how she looked, it was starting to bruise her ego.

 

Nicole only glanced at her phone when it made the tell-tale sign of FaceTime ending. Gripping her phone tighter than necessary, Nicole is sure she could crush it.

 

“Ohhhh she did not just hang up on me.” Nicole angrily shouted into the empty apartment. Standing up, Nicole stomped her way to her room.

 

“She can call me back, I’m not calling her. I didn’t do anything wrong. She’s got another thing coming if she thinks I’m caving and calling  HER back.” Nicole yelled out, throwing her ice pack across her room, hitting the wall. 

 

“Lovers quarrel?” Wynonna asks, poking her head into Nicoles room.

 

Startled because Nicole never heard Wynonna come in, she blushes wondering how much Wynonna heard. 

 

“Something like that.” Nicole sighed, sitting on her bed.

 

“She hung up on you huh, little shits been doing that to me for years. What’d you do to piss her off?” Wynonna asks, sitting next to Nicole.

 

“That’s the thing, I didn’t do anything. She’s been getting madder every time she FaceTimes me because of how I look. It’s really starting to make me self conscious. I know I look terrible right now, but I mean, fuck. It’s part of the training, not much I can do about it right now.” Nicole chokes out. “I didn’t even get to tell her I took Dolls down finally.”

 

Wynonna nods her head, indicating that she’s listening. “She doesn’t think your ugly or anything. She’s just scared about you getting hurt is all.” Wynonna shrugs, and takes a good hard look at Nicole, “although you do look pretty ugly right now.” 

 

Nicole smiles at that, jabbing Wynonna in the shoulder. “I’m still not calling her back, she’s the one who overreacted.” Nicole frowns. 

 

“Hey, I totally get it. Waves can be a total spaz sometimes. She’ll come to her senses before the end of the night.” Wynonna reasons. 

 

 

Nicole comes to the conclusion that Wynonna was dead wrong. Well past midnight and Waverly hasn’t even so much as texted her ‘goodnight’. Usually she would be asleep by 10, because 5 AM does come way to early. The anxiety of fighting with Waverly though has kept her up, that and the anger that the younger girl hasn’t even bothered to call her back or text her. 

 

“Fuck it.” Nicole sighs, finally giving into the sleep her body desperately needed. 

 

 

Waverly paces up and down the white chalk line, outlining the football field, waiting for the cheerleaders to get to practice. 

 

“Everyone do laps” Waverly shouts once they all arrived.

 

Yanking Chrissy’s arm nearly out of socket as she stops her from joining the others, “Nicole and I had a fight last night, a bad one.”

 

Chrissy rolls her eyes, along with her arm, “yes dear, I know. You’ve only been talking about it all day.”

 

“She didn’t even call me back, or text me goodnight.” Waverly whined, eyes cast down at the bright green grass.

 

“You hung up on her Waves, you can’t expect her to always chase you. Cut the girl some slack, woman up and apologize.” Chrissy shrugged before setting off to join the rest of the girls in their laps. 

 

“She’s the one who keeps getting punched in the face. Jeez, sorry I care so much. I’ll just stop caring. So what if she gets a broken nose or back, I just won’t care.” Waverly mumbled to herself, kicking at the perfect green grass until it looked as torn as her heart. 

 

Taking her phone out of her cheer bag, Waverly sent out a quick text to Nicole.

 

**‘** **We need to talk. Tomorrow, pizza and movie night**. ’ -Waverly

 

Waverly wasn’t sure why Nicole didn’t understand that she was just worried about her. This Dolls guy rubbed her the wrong way, constantly punching her girlfriend. Throwing Nicole around like a rag doll, who did he think he was? Couldn’t he take it easy on her? 

 

Waverly took her frustration out on her cheerleaders, there would be no routine practice for them today. Nope. It would be all push-ups and sit-ups, accompanied by burpees and mountain climbers. Satisfied only when one threw up, Waverly ended practice and headed home. 

 

 

Nicole was not looking forward to pizza and movie night tonight. At all. Waverlys text was cryptic and a little frightening. It’s all she’s been able to think about all day, which cost her dearly at the sparring session. She took a lot more jabs to the ribs and elbows to the back than normal. Nicole actually had to call Wynonna to get her car towed to the apartment because she didn’t feel like she could drive. Dolls waited outside with her, waiting for Wynonna to pick her up. 

 

“So this is the guy whose been beating the shit out of you” Wynonna asked, looking Dolls up and down as she approached. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she gave introductions. Not missing a certain look Wynonna had in her eyes as she took in the man standing in front of her. 

 

“She’s given me a bloody nose or two.” Dolls winked at Nicole. “If she had her head in the game today, she wouldn’t have gotten so hurt though.”

 

Dolls helped Nicole walk to Wynonnas truck, gently placing her in, shutting the door for her. Looking towards Wynonna, Dolls gave a short nod. “If her ribs are still this bad by tomorrow, should probably take her to the doctors, see if they’re broken or just bruised.” 

 

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow? Have some dinner, drink?” Wynonna shamelessly flirted, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Maybe some other time.” Dolls responded before walking away.

 

Nicole would have laughed, except it hurt just to breath. Once Wynonna got them on the road, Nicole groaned, “Waverlys going to be even more pissed.” 

 

“Yup, yeah. More than likely.” Wynonna agreed with a low whistle. “Maybe part of her problem is because you guys haven’t had sex in like, forever. Not that I’m complaining, it’s been great not having to hear my baby sister in the middle of the night.”

 

“She seemed satisfied the other night.” Nicole breathed out between groans. 

 

“A two minute finger bang doesn’t make up for the weeks before and what seems like now, the weeks after.” Wynonna points out. 

 

“You don’t see me getting pissy because I’m not getting any, do you?” Nicole asked. 

 

Nicole found it harder and harder to breathe, the pain in her back and ribs making her nauseous. “Wy, can you take me to the hospital?” Nicole managed to ask before blacking out. 

 

Nicole woke when she felt the truck park, and watched as Wynonna ran inside the ER to grab a wheelchair. Helping Nicole into the chair, Wynonna wheeled her in, thanking the stars that the ER was pretty much empty. Nicole checked her watch, wanting to make sure they would not miss pizza and movie night. Thankfully it was still early, the football game hadn’t even started yet. Nicole would be damned if they missed it because of her. 

 

After x-rays and getting a physical exam, Nicole was sent to a room, hooked up to some pretty great drugs, waiting for the doctor to come and read the X-rays to them. With hazy eyes, Nicole whipped out her phone, sending a text out to Waverly.

 

“ **T te wr, rilly hi** ”-Nicole

 

Nicole giggles to herself, proud of being able to text. “Sheeee’s so fuckinnn hot” 

 

Wynonna lifts her head from her phone, “Who is?”

 

“Wavery, Laverly, Wavessss.” Nicole sang eyes closed, waving her arms around.

 

Wynonna walked over towards Nicoles bedside, peeking at her texts. “Oh for fucks sake Nic, that makes no sense.” Grabbing Nicoles phone, Wynonna sets it on the counter, away from the high girl.

 

“I’ll text her for you.” Wynonna laughed, pulling out her own phone. 

 

“ **Nicole got her ass kicked at sparring today, no thanks to you. At the ER right now, should still be home before you’re out of the game.”** -Wynonna

 

The doctor came in shortly afterwards, explaining that the muscles in Nicoles back where just bruised, and would heal within days, but she did have fractured ribs. The only thing able to help would be recover time and they would be able to offer prescription painkillers to help with the pain. 

 

The doctor did have a few questions as to how Nicole sustained these injuries, and the ones on her face. With Wynonna explaining that Nicole was a cadet at the police academy, the doctor nodded, offering a note to the academy to keep Nicole on paperwork only for a few weeks. 

 

Wynonna helped wheel Nicole out of the ER after being discharged, laying her gently in the backseat. Stopping at the pharmacy for Nicoles medicine, Wynonna whistled. “Damn Haught, Percocet for your ribs, and Soma for your bruised muscles, you’re going to be fucked up, the good fucked though. ”

 

“Your sisters going to be fucked good when I’m done with her.” Nicole laughed, and then whined when the laughing vibrated her ribs. 

 

“And that’s what you get.” Wynonna mumbled. 

“Waves is going to kill you, ya know”

 

“She’s gonna break up with me.” Nicole sobbed out. 

 

Before Wynonna could reply, she got a text from Waverly. 

 

“ **Just able to check my phone. I’m leaving right now, halftime just started. Are you still at the hospital? Is she okay? What’s wrong?** ”-Baby girl

 

“ **On the way home, fractured ribs and bruised muscles. She’s pretty high right now, they gave her the good stuff at the hospital. She just cried saying you were going to break up with her though**.” -Wynonna

 

“One more stop and then home Haught.” 

 

Wynonna took Nicoles medicine and the pizza inside the house first, coming back out to help walk Nicole into the apartment. It was no easy task, with the drugs still running rampant in Nicoles veins. 

 

“I’m the god damn HULK.” Nicole shouted out into the night, effectively tearing the thin white tank top she had on. 

 

It took everything Wynonna had in her to not drop on the ground laughing, “You sure are Nic!”

 

Finally able to guide Nicole into the apartment and lay her down on the couch, Wynonna collapsed into the recliner. 

 

“I’m hot.” Nicole grunted.

 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows, “you’re alright, for a redhead.”

 

“No, I’m hot. It’s hot in here.” Nicole laughed, fumbling through taking off her sweatpants. 

 

Wynonna watched amused as it took Nicole about five minutes to actually get her sweatpants off. Nicole looked crazy, a ripped tank top, showing her sports bra and in just her boxers with her long white legs sprawled everywhere. Wynonna was beginning to think the doctors may have given Nicole liquid cocaine in her IV. 

 

“How you feelin Haught?” Wynonna asked, watching as Nicole rolled her head back and forth.

 

“Like I’m flying.” Nicole yelled a little too loudly.

 

“So good?” Wynonna chuckled, she kind of liked this Nicole, it was pretty funny to watch.

 

“Waverly thinks I’m too ugly to date now.” Nicole frowned, turning her head towards Wynonna. “Am I really that ugly now?”

 

“Nah, you’re still hot, Haught. Waverly should be here soon enough, crazy kid.”

 

Nicole nodded, feeling extremely tired now. “I’m jus’ gonna take a nappy nap now.” 

 

Wynonna didn’t even have enough time to reply before Nicole was out. Getting up from her chair, Wynonna barely had enough time to fix herself a glass of whiskey before Waverly stormed through the apartment door like a tornado. 

 

Surprisingly to Wynonna this did not wake Nicole. Taking a sizable sip from her glass, Wynonna watched her baby sisters face as Waverly took in Nicoles state. 

 

“What the fuck happened to her.” Waverly hissed. “Who ripped her shirt like that?!”

 

“She did. Said she was the Hulk, wasn’t about to argue with her.” Wynonna shrugged, ushering her sister into the kitchen. 

 

Waverly grabs the bottle of whiskey from atop the fridge, taking a more than healthy gulp, wincing as it burned down her throat. 

 

“What did you mean when you texted and said, she got her ass kicked, no thanks to me?” Waverly questions, pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

 

“Dolls said her head wasn’t in the game today, he took her down a lot, jabs to the ribs, elbows to the back. She wasn’t paying attention.” Wynonna replied, swirling the liquid in her glass around. 

 

“This is what I was afraid of, her getting really hurt. I don’t like that Dolls guy. He DID this to her.” Waverly spat. 

 

“It’s her training Waves, do you think once she’s a cop, bad guys are going to go easy on her cause she’s a girl? Dolls is helping her, yeah it may hurt now, but it’ll be great in the long run.” Wynonna tries to reason with Waverly.

 

Of course Waverly had thought about that, that’s partly why she’s so scared for Nicole all the time. It was terrifying thinking one day Nicole would be a real life cop, and at any moment someone could pull a gun and shoot her, or beat her to death. She had complete faith in her strong girlfriend, but sometimes life just isn’t fair. 

 

“I know Wy, but it doesn’t make it any easier to see.” Waverly sighed. “Tell me everything the doctor said.”

 

With Wynonna explaining what the doctor said, Waverly gathered ice packs for Nicole. Kneeling next to Nicoles head, Waverlys runs her fingers through red hair.

 

“Hey cutie.” Waverly whispered. 

 

Nicole wakes with a jolt, eyes and brain still hazy and fuzzy from the drugs, trying to find where the voice was coming from, her eyes finally settle on Waverly. Her Waverly. 

 

“Hi baby.” Nicole whispered back, then suddenly remembering something, Nicole sobs. “I’m sorry I’m so ugly that you want to break up with me now.”

 

Waverly turns her head to look at Wynonna in a quizzical way, to which Wynonna just shrugs.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you dummy, and you’re not ugly. You’re still gorgeous. Can you sit up for me a bit, your back needs ice.” Waverly asked, motioning for Nicole to sit up.

 

Nicole was confused, she felt really good from the drugs, but she was pretty sure Waverly had been telling her how terrible she looked everyday. Sitting up slightly like Waverly asked, Nicole shook her head.

 

“No, no. You’ve pretty much called me ugly all week Waves. Then, you hung up on me and never called me back.” Nicole continued to shake her head wildly like it was emphasizing her point. 

 

Nicole let Waverly help her lay back down on the packs of ice, jerking wildly on accident when her skin felt the cold, sending a shock of extreme pain straight to her ribs and muscles. 

 

“Fuck. I’m dying. I’m literally dying.” Nicole gasped out, holding her ribs half scared they might be poking out of her skin. 

 

Gently, Waverly pressed another ice pack into Nicoles ribs. She felt awful knowing there was nothing she could do for Nicoles pain. Also knowing she might’ve been the cause of it. She’d been super hard on Nicole lately and it wasn’t fair to her. 

 

“You’re not dying babe, I promise.” Waverly tried soothing Nicole to no avail. 

 

“Wy, call the doctors and see when she’s allowed to take her medicine.” Waverly demanded.

 

“It hurts to breathe.” Nicole mouthed, poking Waverly in the forehead. 

 

‘Well, she still seems pretty high’ Waverly thought to herself, rubbing at her forehead. 

 

“Just keep taking shallow breaths, and please stop moving around so wildly.” Waverly pleaded, gently entwining their fingers together.

 

“She can take her painkillers whenever the pain comes, just have to watch out for puking.” Wynonna announces, grabbing for Nicoles medicine, chucking them at Waverly. “She can’t drink while taking them either.”

 

Reading the directions on the bottle, “Do you think you need one, or two?” Waverly asks.

 

“Two.” Nicole nods. 

 

Shaking out two pills, Waverly hands them over with a glass of water Wynonna provides. 

 

Swallowing the pills, Nicole squeezes Waverlys hand. “Even swallowing is painful” Nicole pouts.

 

“Babe, I am soooo sooo sorry for how I’ve acted. I didn’t mean you were ugly, and I’ve been extremely hard on you. I’ve just been so scared of you getting hurt. You’re so hot, literally Nicole even when you have black eyes and you’re face is swollen, you’re still the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Waverly rambled.

 

Nicole watched on in amusement at her crazy girlfriend being all crazy. ‘I’m so fucking high.’

 

“I’m not sure why you thought I’d be breaking up with you, I just really wanted to apologize tonight, and explain myself clearly. Which I don’t even think I can do properly because I highly doubt you’ll be remembering all of this at all.” Waverly continued her rambling.

 

‘I bet if I kissed her, she’d apologize right through it’ Nicole thought with a smile tearing at her lips.

 

“I’m not the greatest at apologizing, and I know it, so. I’m just really sorry, and tomorrow we can talk it over better. God, I was so scared when I got that text Nicole. I was doing 80 on the highway.” Waverly started to tear up.

 

“That’s illegal.” Nicole pointed out sternly. 

 

“Would you have done the legal speed limit if I was in the hospital?” Waverly argued back.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows as in serious thought, Nicole pokes Waverlys nose. “For you, I would have rented a helicopter. Also, I would have gone 90MPH” 

 

“What time is it?” Nicole yells out suddenly.

 

“Just a little after 11 babe.” 

 

“Where’s the pizza, we have to watch a movie.” Nicole whined, trying to sit up.

 

Waverly gently pushes Nicoles shoulders down, “Just lay down please, it’s okay we can skip it tonight. It’s fine, really.”

 

Nicole closes her eyes, partly in frustration, and partly because the pill she took were starting to hit her. “It’s not okay, and it’s not fine. Please, we can still watch a movie. I’ll lay here, you can even lay with me.” Opening her eyes, Nicole try’s to plead with them.

 

“Waves, it’s not going to hurt her. Let’s just watch a movie. You can feed her pizza, it’ll be fine.” Wynonna reasons. 

 

“Yeah baby, you can feed me pizza.” Nicole slurs, trying to wiggle her eyebrows.

 

Waverly looks down at her girlfriend in wonderment. Even in all the pain Nicole was in, she still had her and Wynonna in mind. Of the pact they made all those years ago. 

 

Nicole stares at her girlfriend, with a drug riddled brain, hoping she would agree to pizza and movie night. Wanting to close her eyes for just a brief moment, Nicole is pulled back in time, to a memory that’s been engraved in her mind.

 

‘ _Nicole takes a sip out of the cola Gus had handed her right as she came through the front door, exhausted from little league practice she collapses on the bean bag chair in Wynonnas room._

_“Where’s Waves?” Nicole asks, peeking her head towards the door._

_“It’s Friday, you know how she gets.” Wynonna answered, carving into the wooden floor with a pocket knife._

_“Oh, right.” Nicole sighed._

_Friday’s were always a strange day for the Earps Nicole had come to find out. Even after being friends for a couple years, she had never gotten the ‘Friday’ story._

_Nicole hadn’t dared to ask again, not after that time she casually mentioned Friday’s were ‘super weird’ around their house. Waverly didn’t stop crying for hours, no matter how many times Nicole apologizes, regardless of not knowing what she was apologizing for._

_Nicole flicked the tab of her cola, “I’m gonna go check on her.”_

_Wynonna shrugged, eyes not leaving the floor._

_Nicole opened Waverlys door, seemingly to a empty room. “Waves?”_

_Nicole thought she saw Waverlys foot move underneath the bed, crawling under, Nicole gets a kick to the face for her efforts._

_“Leave.” Waverly sobs out, pain and sadness leaking out of hazel eyes._

 

Nicole opens her eyes to Waverly lightly brushing hair out of her face, searching those same hazel eyes for any sadness. 

 

“You’ll have to help me carry her to bed afterwards Wy.” Waverly sighs, picking up a piece of pizza to feed Nicole.

 

Waverly settles into the back of the couch, Nicoles head in her lap as Wynonna scrolls through the movie section of Netflix, stopping only when Nicole shrieks.

 

“Toy Story!!! We have got to watch that shit.” Nicole shouts, throwing a pizza crust directly at Wynonnas head.

 

“The fuck Haught?! One, Toy Story is boring as shit, and two why the hell did you throw that at me?”

 

Waverly laughs looking down at Nicole’s confused face. She watches as several thoughts and probably emotions pass over Nicoles face before she spoke.

 

“Toy Story is awesome, and I didn’t throw anything?” Nicole pouts, then glancing up at Waverly with a serious face “did I throw something?”

 

“You chucked a pizza crust at my head, dumbass! Toy Story it is, but only because you’re completely fucked up.” Wynonna hissed, throwing the pizza crust back at Nicole.

 

Waverlys eyes rarely leave Nicoles face as the movie plays on, between stroking her hair, and lightly touching her face, to ghosting fingers down her neck and back up. 

 

“You’re tickling me baby.” Nicole slurs out, nuzzling her face further into Waverlys lap. “Hey, I miss being down here.” 

 

Blushing, Waverly lightly swats Nicoles arm. “Well, if you were better at sparring you wouldn’t have to miss it.” 

 

As the credits roll and the room is deathly silent, Nicole can’t get that earlier memory out of her head. “You guys remember the day we decided Friday’s were pizza and movie night?” 

 

Wynonna laughed, “didn’t Waves give you a bloody nose after kicking you in the face?” 

 

“Yep, right before she started screaming and crying. I felt so bad, but I still didn’t understand why.” Nicole recalled.

 

_Nicole scrambled out from underneath the bed as fast as she could, holding her nose as blood trickled out._

_Wynonna burst through the door, “I dunno, I didn’t...she’s crying” Nicole chokes out._

_Wynonna just nods, looking under the bed until a shaking tiny hand grasps onto hers._

_“C’mere babygirl” Wynonna says, sitting in the ground, pulling her younger sister into her lap._

_Nicole watched as Waverly buried her face into her sisters neck, sobbing out, “stupid Friday’s.”_

_Nicole didn’t know what to do, standing there awkwardly, pinching her nose as the blood slowly stopped trickling out._

_“It’s not your fault Nic...can I talk to her about Friday’s baby girl?” Wynonna asked._

_Nicole watched Waverly slowly shake her head. Interested, Nicole sits on the edge of the bed._

_“Friday’s, mama and daddy would keep us home from school...drive us to a town an hour or two out. Where no one knew us, they’d have us out there begging. All day and night. Poor Waves here would be freezing and hungry all night. They’d always say they would take us to eat afterwards with all the money they got, but...we just went home. Cold and hungry. Every Friday, until they ran off in the middle of the night.”_

 

“God that was such a embarrassing story to tell, tried so long not too. I thought for sure you’d bolt and never come back.” Wynonna admitted, taking a sip of her whiskey. 

 

“Who knew you’d be stuck with me forever.” Nicole chuckled.

 

_Nicole didn’t know what to think, or do for that matter. “I...I gotta call my dad.”_

_Nicole ran down the stairs to the phone, quickly calling her father. “Can you pick us up dad...take us to Pizza Hut, and to rent a movie for tonight. No, I still wanna spend the night here. Okay, great. Thanks dad, love you too.”_

_“Gus, can Waverly and Wynonna come to Pizza Hut with my dad and me? Then to rent a movie, we’ll come back here after. I still wanna spend the night, if that’s okay.” Nicole asked, eyes wide._

_Nicole ran back upstairs after getting the ‘okay’ from Gus, rushing through Waverlys door._

_“Guys...my dads gonna pick us up. We’re gonna go get some pizza and rent a movie, and come back here so I can still spend the night.”_

 

Waverly laughs out loud. “Wynonna do you remember what we were thinking when she raced out of that room?” 

 

Nicoles eyebrows perk up at that, she’d never heard this story before. “What was it?”

 

“We thought we scared you off, Waverly was apologizing to me over and over for getting rid of our only friend.” Wynonna mumbled, “I was just about to run outside and kick your ass when you came bursting through that door.” 

 

“Like you could kick my ass, Earp.” Nicole winked, diving back into one of her favorite memories.

 

_Nicole had never seen Waverly smile so wide, giggling over a slice of pizza. She’d never seen Wynonna run so fast, dodging through the aisles of Blockbuster._

_“Dad? Can we do this every Friday? Please?”_

_Nicole popped the movie in, sitting beside Waverly on the loveseat. “Pizza and movie night, every Friday. Let’s promise each other.”_

_“Promise” Wynonna agreed._

_“Promise” Waverly yawned, taking Nicoles hand in hers, resting her head on Nicoles shoulder._

 

“You were never able to watch a movie in whole baby, ever since the first time.” Nicole joked, yawning herself.

 

“I stayed up tonight, didn’t I?” Waverly counters, poking Nicole in the nose. 

 

“Only because you were afraid I was dying.” Nicole playfully argues back. 

 

Wynonna stares at her best friend and baby sister argue back and forth. Friday after Friday, Nicole never disappointed. Even when they got into arguments growing up, Nicole always showed up with a pizza and a movie on Fridays. Even when Nicole was busy with sports, and made other friends. She was always there. 

 

“Haught, you’re amazing. You know that kid?” Wynonna admits, tipping her drink to her. 

 

“Thanks man, I think you’re amaze balls too.” Nicole sighs.

 

“Come on babe, lets get you to bed. Do you think you need a muscle relaxer?” Waverly asks, lifting Nicoles head off her lap to stand up. 

 

“Maybe. Pain in the ribs is okay I guess, but my back is starting to ache.”

 

Wynonna stand to grab Nicole her medicine and more water, “you’re lucky Waverly loves you so much, or I wouldn’t be doing all this for you.”

 

“You love me toooooo” Nicole sings, happily accepting the medicine.

 

“You’re right, I do.” Wynonna admits, slapping Nicole on the forehead.

 

 

 

Wynonna and Waverly slowly get Nicole upstairs and sitting on the bed. 

 

“Alright, the rest is up to you Waves, I don’t need to know if the carpets match the drapes.” Wynonna declares, making her way to the door.

 

“They totally do, call me fire crotch. Wait, no dont.” Nicole shakes her head back and forth.

 

After getting Nicole undressed and redressed as slowly and painlessly as possible, Waverly makes her way to exit the room.

 

“Baby, where you goin?” Nicole half slurs out, arm reaching for Waverly.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“You won’t, you couldn’t. Please. I’ve missed you.” Nicole offers, popping a dimple out for good measure.

 

Rolling her eyes, Waverly crawls into bed trying desperately to avoid Nicoles ribs. Unsure of where to put her hand, Waverly allows Nicole to grab it and place it high on her chest, as Waverly buries her face into Nicoles neck.

 

As silence filled the room, making it smaller and smaller with every breath between the two, Waverly was sure Nicole was asleep until she felt a tug on her hand.

 

“Babe? Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Waverly asks, removing her head from Nicoles neck.

 

“No baby, I’m fine. I just, I love you so much.”

 

“You really scared me tonight, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Waverly swallowed through a lump in her throat the size of a basketball.

 

“I’ll always be here for pizza and movie night. Promise.” Nicole mumbled, eyelids feeling impossibly heavier by the second. “Baby?”

 

“Yeah?” Waverly asks, kissing Nicoles neck.

 

“I’m pretty damn high, and I swear we are flying in the sky right now, we just passed a bird. Hi bird. He’s got a fish in his mouth...oh shit. I forgot what I was saying.” Nicole babbled, bringing her hand to her forehead.

 

“Oh right...that first pizza and movie night. That’s when I realized, I would do anything in my power to make sure you smiled like that everyday.” Nicole gushed, bringing Waverlys hand to her mouth, placing clumsy kisses to each knuckle.

 

“I’ve got my own confession.” Waverly admitted, raising her head to look down at Nicole. “That’s the day I secretly fell in love with you, I just didn’t know what it meant back then.” With a kiss as light as a feather against Nicoles lips, “I love you, thank you for every pizza and movie night.”

 

“G’night baby, I love you too.” Nicole whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support and comments. Hope you enjoy the reasoning of pizza and movie night!


	4. Where the heart mends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole teaches Waverly a lesson in teasing. Waverly gets bold and gets her payback in front of Wynonna. 
> 
> Dolls and Wynonna have a interesting conversation at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody’s likes a tease, and nobody likes having to get a doctors note stating they can have sex. Nicole faces both tasks at hand with elegance.

Waverly jolts awake hearing Nicole whining in her sleep. It was the third time in two hours that Nicole would whine and wake up, seeming to be in a lot of pain. It was too early to give Nicole her medication before, and Waverly hated seeing Nicole in such pain.

 

Ever the researcher, Waverly built up pillows so Nicole could sleep in a upright position, the first time she woke up. Waverly ended up applying more ice packs to her ribs the second time Nicole woke up.

 

Carefully extracting herself from bed, Waverly runs down and grabs Nicoles medication, hoping this will take the pain away long enough for Nicole to get a good nights rest. 

 

“Babe, you okay? Take these.” Waverly whispers, gently waking Nicole all the way. Handing over the painkillers and muscle relaxers along with a glass of water, Nicole takes them slowly, pain radiating in her face. 

 

“I’m sorry I keep waking you up baby.” Nicole frowns, voice barely audible.

 

“No no, shhhh...I know talking hurts. Just take slow shallow breaths, I’ll get more ice packs.” Waverly urged, creeping back downstairs towards the freezer. 

 

 

Nicole guides Waverlys head to her chest, after being settled against the ice pack.

 

“How’s school going.” Nicole gasps out.

 

“Trying to get me to bore you back to sleep?” Waverly asks, winking when Nicole starts to sputterer about. 

 

“I’m joking babe, it’a good. Really good.” Waverly begins, telling Nicole all about the advanced classes, friend drama and online language courses. Slowing down her rambling only as she feels the even fall of Nicoles chest, indicating she’s asleep. With a light kiss to Nicoles chest, Waverly closes her eyes, the scent of vanilla lulling her to sleep. 

 

 

Nicole wakes to light caressing of her hair. “Mmm morning baby.” 

 

“Baby? That’s a new one. And it’s afternoon kiddo.” Cole laughs out.

 

Surprised, Nicole stupidly moves suddenly, shocking her ribs once again. “Fucking shit.” 

 

“Easy there kiddo.” Cole said, settling his hands around Nicoles shoulders. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asked, gently moving off the bed.

 

“Well, Waverly called us this morning, let us know about your hospital visit and we wanted to come by and see how you’re doing this morning. Your mother came up here but you were still sleeping, and then she took one ghastly look at your fridge/freezer and pantry and took Waverly shopping with her. They should be back soon.” 

 

“Awesome, can’t wait to hear that lecture.” Nicole playfully rolled her eyes, taking her dads hand, leaning into him as they make their way to the living room. 

 

“Haught, how ya feeling?” Wynonna asks, already reaching for Nicoles medicine.

 

“Like shit.” Nicole tries to laugh, stopping once the vibration reminds her that her ribs feel like they’re hanging on by a thread. 

 

Happily accepting her medication, Nicole slowly sits in the recliner. “I’m going to go ahead and apologize for anything that comes out of my mouth after I take this medicine.” 

 

“Haughty gets pretty Naughty on these pills Cole, maybe you should put some ear plugs in.” Wynonna deadpans, barely containing a smile.

 

Cole acts like he’s thinking it over, before shrugging his shoulders. “I’m sure I’ve heard worse, we weren’t always asleep when Nicole would ‘sneak friends’ over in the middle of the night.”

 

“Dad no!”“Do go on!” Nicole and Wynonna exclaim at the exact same time. 

 

Cole just shakes his head, a devilish grin streaked across his face. “Say, Wynonna, Nic...has Waverly started her application for the dealerships scholarship yet? She’s cutting it close, it ends soon.”

 

‘Fuck’ Nicole huffs to herself. She forgot all about that. 

 

“It’s a great opportunity for her, 20K is nothing to laugh about. Looking at the applications so far, I’m sure the board would be thrilled to have one who deserves it as much as she does.” Cole declares, shifting his focus to Wynonna. “You my dear, are doing amazingly at the dealership. You have a real knack at selling cars.” Cole winks, clamping a hand around Wynonnas shoulder.

 

Wynonna fails to contain her smile and a blush. No one really ever told her she was good at much. “Thanks boss, and don’t worry I’ll get on to Waverly about that scholarship as soon as you guys leave.” 

 

Nicole can hear her mother before she can see her, silently thanking the gods she did not inherit the high voice her mother has. Seconds later, Katelyn and Waverly bustle through the apartment door. 

 

“...you should have seen her face when we gave her the ‘talk’ I’ve never seen her so white.” Katelyn gushed, carrying a armful of bags into the kitchen, calling for Cole to gather the rest from the car.

 

Waverly was hot on Katelyns trail, laughing at the thought of a barely teenage Nicole getting the birds and bees talk. Spotting Nicole slack jawed in the recliner, she makes a detour from the kitchen into the living room. 

 

“How are you feeling babe?” Waverly asked putting her hand on Nicoles jaw, placing a slow kiss on pretty pink lips. 

 

If it wasn’t already hard for Nicole to breathe, Waverlys kiss would have stolen her breath anyway.Risking the pain in her ribs, Nicole deepens the kiss for just a moment. Pulling away, Nicole leans her forehead on Waverlys. Whispering mainly because talking normally felt like a knife was being plunged into her side, “god I’ve missed that.” 

 

“All I’m good for huh?” Waverly jokes, dipping down for a chaste kiss. “You never answered me, how are you feeling?”

 

Nicole dips her head down in embarrassment, “like my ribs are slicing all my organs and skin and muscles, and it doesn’t help that I keep twisting them. Dad scared me a bit ago when he woke me up, jerked away and it hurt like a bitch.” 

 

“My poor baby, did you take your medicine yet?” Waverly asked, fingers trailing pale forearms. 

 

Closing her eyes, Nicole savors the light touches Waverly bestows upon her. Goosebumps following closely behind the fingers. “Y-yeah, just took em.”

 

Waverly can tell the effect she’s having on Nicole, a little torturous and maybe a little unfair, but she can’t help herself as she leans forwards towards Nicoles ear, lips barely grazing. “You like this,  baby ?” Waverly husks out.

 

“Not fair Waves.” Nicole groans, “I’ll take you upstairs and have you  **begging** me in no time, ribs be damned.”

 

Waverly laughs taking Nicoles hand in hers, giving a light squeeze. “Pills are working there magic already I see.” 

 

“Like you haven’t before.” Nicole smugly whispers. 

 

Blushing, Waverly swats Nicoles arm. “Hush you.” 

 

“While that wholeeee thing was fun to watch, I’m going to help put away all those free groceries.” Wynonna scoffs waving her hand around the couples head. 

 

Nicole feels like her head is floating in the clouds, hitting a state of euphoria. 

 

“Now that we’re aloneeee” Nicole sings, trying to pull Waverly into her lap. “Come on, I feel fine, so fine right now.”

 

“Nope. Sorry babes.” Waverly sighed standing up. “I’ve got to finish some homework and scholarship applications, you can watch TV.” 

 

“God never wants me to have sex again.” Nicole hissed at the ceiling. 

 

“I’m not having sex with you anyway, not until the doctors say you can.” 

 

“Mooooommmm, call one of your doctor friends and tell him to tell Waves I can have sex.” Nicole shouts out, eyes opening wide at the realization of what’s coming out of her mouth. “Oh god no. These pills are the worst and best things ever.” 

 

“Nicole!! God! Just sit there and watch TV!” Waverly stammers.

 

Cole strolls out of the kitchen, laughing as tears well in his eyes. “You’re going to end up sleeping on the couch kiddo.” 

 

Nicoles face contorts into a pained expression. “Baby. No. I’m sorry. Please, don’t make me sleep on the couch. I’ll miss you so much. I want to cuddle with you.” Sobbing, Nicole brings her hands to her face. “Oh man, crying hurts.”

 

Coles eyes widen, looking between Waverly and Nicole. “Wow, that medicine really does a number on her.”

 

Scurrying out of the kitchen, Katelyn quickly kisses the top of Nicoles head. “Hi sweetheart, I’ve got some ice packs for you, lift for me?”

 

Grunting her frustration, Nicole lifts slightly enough for her mother to put ice packs behind her back. “Slowly and gently lay back on them Nic, we don’t need you jerking away again.” Katelyn softly coos, helping Nicole to lay back slowly. 

 

“How’d you do that?” Waverly asked a little dumbfounded. Every time she tried to get Nicole to lay gently on the ice pack, Nicole would jerk away, further injuring herself.

 

“A mothers touch, I suppose.” Katelyn shrugged, “is there anything else she needs, before we go?”

 

“I’m right here ya know.” Nicole rolls her eyes, “I need a shower, but I’m sure Waverly can handle that.” Nicoles attempt at winking was admirable but laughable. 

 

“Well then, we are off dear. The next time we come by I hope I don’t see a nearly empty refrigerator again. You know better than that Nicole.” Katelyn lectured, bending to kiss each cheek. “You call me if you need me, I have no qualms about staying here until you’re all better.”

 

The thought of her mother staying with her for a whole month, lifts Nicole from her drug induced fog momentarily. Of course she loved her mother, but what 18 year old wants them around bugging you all day? Certainly not her. “Oh no, I’m fineeee. Just fine. Besides, I’ve got Wynonna here. And Waves on the weekend. I’ll be fineeeee”

 

 

Nicole watches as her parents leave, shutting the door behind them. Eyes shifting over towards Waverly, whose face was partially blocked by her laptop, but Nicole could still see the tension in it. 

 

“What are you working on baby?” Nicole asked watching as Waverly lifts her eyes from the bright screen to meet her own. “Anything I can help with?”

 

“Just working on some applications, cutie. Actually I’m working on the scholarship application the dealership has right now.” Waverly sighed dreamily. 

 

Waverly knew she wasn’t a shoe in for the scholarship, but she couldn’t help but hope for it. Twenty thousand dollars was a lot of money, it would make sure she didn’t go into to much debt if she did end up having to take out loans for college. She’d hoped she would get enough from different scholarships however that she wasn’t forced to take out loans.

 

“Ah, dad was actually just asking why you haven’t submitted yours yet. He said the other contenders were pretty shitty.” Nicole recalled, scratching lightly at her stomach. 

 

Waverly watched Nicoles long slender fingers graze the thin tank top she was wearing, usually Nicole only scratched at her stomach when she was nervous or turned on, more so when she was nervous and turned on. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Waverly teased. 

 

“You.” Nicole said simply, it was true though. “Your brain is sexy.”

 

Blushing, Waverly waves her hand at Nicole. “That type of flattery will not get you laid any faster.”

 

“I-uh, tha-thats not what I was doing.” Nicole stuttered, “I think I need a nap.” 

 

 

 

Six weeks. Six weeks of absolute boredom. Nicole is pretty sure she could recite the whole academy textbook by now. Well, that was an exaggeration, but she knows for certain she could pass a pop quiz on any section in the textbook. 

 

Sitting alone in the too bright doctors room mid Friday afternoon, Nicole brings out her phone, ready to text Waverly when the doctor barges through the door. 

 

“How have you been feeling Miss Haught, six weeks ago you went to the ER with bruised muscles and fractured ribs, correct?”

 

“Good, really good. Strong.” Nicole stammers like a idiot.

 

“Let’s have a look, shall we?” The doctor smiles.

 

Finishing the physical exam, the doctor notes that Nicole can go back to full time training at the academy, with a small side note of lighter sparring outside of class.

 

“Any questions?”

 

“Sex!” Nicole blurts out, face turning red at the sudden outburst.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I’m sorry, I kind of just yelled that.” Nicole nervously laughs. Clearing her throat, Nicole tries again. “Sex. Can I start having sex again.”

 

“Do you feel as if your capable of it? Muscles feel okay under strenuous activity? Ribs as well?” 

 

“I feel good, great even. I’ve been doing light workouts in my room every night for the past two weeks.” Nicole grins.

 

“Then I don’t see why sex should be off the table, if it ends up being too much, listen to your body and try again when you’re ready.” 

 

As the doctor makes his way to the door to leave, Nicole stops him. As he looks at Nicole expectantly she groans internally.

 

“I know this is going to sound weird, but you see, my girlfriend...”

 

Nicole pinches the bridge of her nose, embarrassed beyond belief for even having to ask this.

 

“Would you be able to write me a note stating I can have sex. My girlfriend said we couldn’t until I got one. I tried to tell her that doctors don’t go around giving doctor notes for sex, but she wouldn’t relent” Nicole finished, slightly less embarrassed than she thought she would be. 

 

“There’s a first for everything I guess.” The doctor stifles a laugh as he begins to write onto his notepad. “Need me to prescribe how many times a day or how often?” 

 

Nicole raises her eyes, catching the humor in the doctors voice. 

 

“Three times a day, every day for the foreseeable future would be nice.” Nicole joked, as she felt her pocket vibrate. 

 

**_ Football game is cancelled because of weather. I’ll head over once I get out. See you soon, love you  😘 -baby _ **

 

Instantly Nicole jumped from the chair, “anything else Doc?”

 

Smiling, he pulled the note from his notepad handing it to Nicole. “No, see the front desk before you leave.” 

 

After checking out, Nicole felt like she was floating to her car, in reality she might’ve been skipping, not that she would ever admit it though. She’d finally be able to get back to the physical stuff in academy. In any other world, she’d slap herself for being excited about doing about a million sit ups and pushups a day. 

 

Unlocking her car, Nicole slides into the drivers seat, pulling out her phone. 

 

**_Got the go ahead for training and LIGHT sparring after class-Nicole_ **

 

Smiling at her phone, Nicole wondered what Dolls would say about ‘light’ sparring. He had been pestering her about getting back on the mats, but Waverly would not allow it until she was seen by a doctor. Obviously Nicole agreed, it’s not like she was utterly and hopelessly whipped. 

 

**_Nice Haught, just in time for taser test and pepper spray test.-Dolls_ **

 

“Fuck” Nicole mumbled. She had forgotten about getting tasered and pepper sprayed this week. Not that she wasn’t excited, she’d actually been looking forward to this since she applied for the academy. Something about knowing how her body and mind will overcome things just thrilled her. It would not thrill Waverly though. Hopefully Nicole would be able to take Waverlys mind off of it though, she did just get a doctors note. 

 

**_Come over Saturday, we can drink and then go out.-Nicole_ **

 

Putting her phone away, Nicole drives back to her apartment, if all goes to plan Wynonna wouldn’t be home until 7, leaving Nicole and Waverly a few hours to be alone. It was truly unfair how attractive Waverly was in every sense of the word. Nicole thought she was the kindest person she’d ever met, beautiful soul, smarter than anyone had the right to be. Physically, Waverly was a goddess. That gorgeous sun kissed skin, wavy hair for days, and that body. Don’t get her started on her body. For how short she was, Waverly had legs for days. Whoever was in charge of making Waverly, did a damn good job. They fit together perfectly, like Nicole and Waverly were meant for each other. Nicoles hands molded perfectly for Waverlys ass and breasts, like her hands were crafted to be the only ones to touch them. 

 

Phone vibrating kicked Nicole out of her thoughts as she pulled into her parking spot.

 

**_ Headed there, see you soon.  😉 -Baby  _ **

****

**_Drive safe, love you-Nicole_ **

 

Feeling as nervous and excited as she did when she first lost her virginity, Nicole jumps from her car and runs to her apartment. Waverly had been less than fair these past 6 weeks, strutting around Nicoles bedroom either naked or half naked, shamelessly taunting Nicole. There’s only so many times you can “accidentally” drop your shirt, and bend over in a tantalizing manner before it’s no longer an accident. 

 

The absolute worst, was when Waverly would wear those skin tight hipsters to bed, showing those elegant muscular tanned legs. Waverly would skip around the room, bare chested, doing her nightly routine. Making a show of moisturizing her legs, slowly her fingertips would massage the lotion into her skin. She’d crawl into bed in a seductive manner, making Nicole tremble in anticipation, before she would promptly lay on her side of the bed, leaving Nicole with a dry throat and damp boxers. 

 

Waverly had Nicole feeling like a horny 14 year old boy. Every brush of her fingertips against Nicoles skin was electric, every time they cuddled and Waverly would grip the inside of Nicoles thigh felt like a fire was ignited between her legs. 

 

“If you hadn’t of gotten hurt so bad, you wouldn’t be missing this” Waverly had mentioned one of the nights Nicole could barely stand being in the same room as her. Not that she was mad at her, but for the sheer fact that Waverly was teasing her beyond what some would deem reasonable. 

 

It wasn’t like Nicole had meant to fracture her ribs, or get all those black eyes and bloody noses. She was pretty sure Waverly was taking immense pleasure in torturing her. Tonight however, she would make sure she had Waverly begging to every God of every language she spoke before she gave in to what Waverly needed. 

 

Changing into just her compression shorts and a tank top, Nicole sat on her couch smirking to herself. She would never deny Waverly Earp anything, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t prolong the torture she intended to pay her back for.

 

She wonders if Waverly had meant to do it all on purpose; wouldn’t she be riling herself up the same? Did it just came natural or was it truly teasing. As Nicole mused over the possibility, she heard footsteps approach the door. Stifling a smirk, she sat tall. Two can play this game.

 

Upon seeing the redhead, Waverly’s eyes lit up. “Hey- nipples.” Apparently her eyes lit up and fell down.

 

Eloquent.

 

“Nipples? That’s a new one.” No hiding the grin now, Nicole almost snorts. Well, she was just wearing that tank top.

 

Waverly was flustered, and she clears her throat as she eased her book bag off. “N-Nicole.”

 

“That’s better.” The redhead grins slyly, leaning into her elbow on the arm of the couch.

 

“Did it get too hot in here?” Waverly asks, putting her things away neatly.

 

“I’m not sure. Is it hot in here, Waves?”

 

“I- what?”

 

Actually, it is kind of hot. “I’m gonna get a ice cream; want one?” Nicole rises from the couch, brushing against Waverly with a smirk.

 

“Uh, no.” Confused, Waverly watched the redhead disappear into the kitchen before getting herself settled more.

 

Nicole is acting... odd. Maybe she’s just been cooped up?

 

Back with her snack, Nicole sits and watches Waverly bustle about here and there.

 

“Want some?” Nicole asks after a minute of enjoying the treat herself, slowly licking the top and around the edges.

 

Waverly briefly looks like she may explode. “No.” She refuses again, clearing her throat as she sits beside Nicole.

 

“How was school?” It was clear what the redhead was doing, but Waverly doesn’t seem to truly catch onto it. 

 

“It was good... the weather definitely wasn’t. Almost got caught in the rain.” Waverly answers, leaning her back to Nicole’s shoulder for a relaxing position to stretch.

 

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want you coming home too wet.” Nicole stifles a smirk with a small flick of her tongue against the top of cone, and Waverly jerked up to face her.

 

“What are you up to?” The brunette asked, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“I’m enjoying an ice cream cone. What are you up to?”

 

Waverly lets out a noise of frustration, yet can’t seem to find exactly why she’s feeling as such.

 

Nicole takes another lick of vanilla only for a faint dollop to land on the tip of her chin. About to wipe it away, she stifles another smirk when Waverly does it for her.

 

“See? Messy.” Waverly licks the ice cream from her finger, remaining close.

 

“My hero.” Nicole teases, setting the cone away. Treat forgotten but her plan not, she pulls Waverly even closer.

 

“Well, this is better.” Waverly comments, though notices a glint in the redhead’s eyes. Just what exactly was she up to?

 

“I think I could enjoy something else much more.” Nicole husks out.

 

Waverly squeaks when she finds herself being uprooted, landing on her back on the couch.

 

“H-hey, Wonder Woman... I know it’s been a while.” Waverly grins, leaning up to link her arms around Nicole’s neck. “You get cleared?”

 

“I’ve got the doctor’s note to prove it.” Nicole rolls her eyes but snagged the note from the living room table.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Waverly parts her legs to slot Nicole between them, thighs gently squeezing at her ribs. “‘Three times a day for the foreseeable-‘ Nicole!”

 

The redhead smirks. “You said you wanted a note, and you got it. Now, if it’s alright with you, I’ve missed my friends.”

 

Tossing Waverly’s shirt aside, she ghosts her lips between the younger’s breasts.

 

Biting her lower lip again, Waverly buried her hands in red hair. Dark eyes admired the scene before her, and she guided her closer.

 

Reaching behind the clueless brunette, dexterous fingers unhook the robin blue bra. Oh how Nicole’s plan was working perfectly.

 

“God, you look amazing.” Waverly murmurs softly, kissing against the top of her ear. She shifted to let it fall, tossing it to the floor

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Grinning, Nicole gladly provided coverage with her hand and cupped one of her breasts.

 

“Mn-“ Waverly moans softly again, pressing against Nicole’s hand. “Your hand is cold... I like it.”

 

“Not too cold, I hope?” Nicole asks. She wants to tease, but wants Waverly comfortable as well.

 

“No, you feel incredible.” Waverly rubs the inside of her thigh against Nicole’s side.

 

Placing a sweet kiss atop a pert nipple, Nicole slid her hands back down to tug at the younger’s skirt. “Is there somewhere you want attention?”

 

“Everywhere.” Waverly winks down at her, cupping under her chin. Leading Nicole’s face back up, kissing her soulfully.

 

Nicole returns the kiss, grinning into it. Waverly was significantly warmer and very inviting...

 

“Okay, so what do you want to watch tonight?” The redhead pops up, adjusting her tank top as she left Waverly there.

 

“W-what?” Stunned, Waverly gapes after her. “Uh, hello?”

 

“Hi. So, movie?” Nicole gestures towards the TV. “Netflix, or should we go to the theatre?”

 

Waverly just stares as if a program of hers was suddenly canceled for no reason. “How about ‘get back here and do me’?”

 

“That sounds dirty, I don’t think so.” Nicole can’t stifle a smile at that one, and she snickers at the redness of Waverly’s face.

 

“Uh-uh, get back here.” Waverly stands and takes Nicole by the hem of her tank top, and drags her up the stairs and to the bedroom.

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to plan ahead-“

 

“Come here!” Waverly eagerly led the smug girl atop of herself on the bed. She kisses her again, tongue tracing against Nicole’s lips as she presses up against her.

 

“Mm, hey you’ve gotten stronger.” Nicole’s plan wasn’t done for just yet...

 

“Sorry.” Waverly blushes deeply. “I just want you touching me everywhere...”

 

“Don’t be sorry... that was really sexy.”

 

Waverly gives a breathy chuckle, rather enjoying being under her. She got busy quick with disrobing Nicole, kissing that sharp collarbone.

 

Blushing darkly, Nicole trembles just a bit while sliding a hand down between them. Okay, she had a plan and this was definitely a part of it, right?

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asks softly, teeth pressing against Nicole’s throat.

 

“Y-yeah... why?”

 

“You’re shaking.” Waverly smiles against her throat, kissing against the pulse-point.

 

“Am I?” Nicole’s breath hitches, her hand tracing idle swirls up along the inside of Waverly’s thigh.

 

“Mhm.” Waverly moves her leg against the touches.

 

“I hadn’t noticed... all I can think about is you.” Nicole’s fingertip ends a languid pattern right at the petite girls apex. “It has been a long time, though.”

 

“O-oh...” Waverly exhales shakily, pressing hard against Nicole. She moans lowly, biting Nicole’s bottom lip with a smirk. “Please?”

 

“Don’t beg.” Giving a cheeky grin, Nicole gently rubbed heated flesh with steady circular motions.

 

“Nicole...” Waverly closes her eyes only briefly, gazing heatedly into gorgeous dark eyes.

 

“You sure are beautiful...”

 

Waverly leans up for another deep kiss, tracing against the nape of her neck. “Thank you.”

 

Nicole shivers again with a blush, continuing to stimulate her lover. She could feel the building warmth and wetness. Perfect.

 

“Nicole...” Waverly’s legs tremble, and she wrapped one around her waist. “Please, more?”

 

“No.” Immediately, Nicole stops and pulls her hand away to Waverly’s incredulous look.

 

“What?!” Waverly’s face was almost crimson. “What exactly are you doing?”

 

“Remember when my ribs were so hurt and you kept riling me up? This is payback!”

 

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t on purpose!” Waverly mumbled.

 

“It sure felt like it.” Nicole smirks, one hand holding Waverly down at her shoulder. “Doesn’t feel nice, does it?”

 

“It actually felt amazing before this. Are you really going to be that petty?” Waverly pouts, and Nicole’s resolve shakes.

 

“Not for long... but I hope you learned a lesson.” Briefly shifting her hand, Nicole used her palm to keep the bundle of nerves stimulated while sliding a fingertip to circle at Waverly entrance.

 

Whatever Waverly’s rebuttal was, it was choked down by the sensation.

 

“I can’t hear you.” Kissing Waverly sweetly, she eased her finger in to carefully thrust.

 

“Y-Yes...” Waverly whimpers, a little shy now. She kind of likes this.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Nicole warns, though is sure Waverly has been waiting just as long as she has.

 

“I-it’s amazing so far...” Waverly blushes more, stroking through Nicole’s hair.

 

Nicole closes her eyes, relishing the gentle touch. “I love you, Waverly.”

 

“I love you too.” Waverly kisses her cheek, trailing low on her jaw with a tender eagerness.

 

Opening her eyes again, Nicole pulls back to gaze into warm hazel while setting up a pace.

 

Muffling a noise, Waverly drowns into dark eyes; nails digging into the nape of Nicole’s neck.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Unable to trust her voice, Waverly nodded.

 

“If you say so.” Smirking, Nicole traces along Waverly’s hip.

 

“Mm...” Waverly hold her close, stroking against her back as she stares up into her eyes. Her entire body trembles, and she gingerly rose her hips in time.

 

“I’ve got you, Waverly.”

 

Waverly arches and snuggles up against her, biting against her neck.

 

Nicole inwardly grins and could only imagine the look on her lover’s face later. She carefully curls her finger upward for a couple of thrusts.

 

Nails dug harshly into Nicole’s back, Waverly whimpers; breath hot and heavy against Nicole’s collarbone.

 

“Right there?”

 

“Y-Yes, please...!”

 

Nicole grins, changing her pace slightly to avoid any sensitive areas.

 

Waverly huffs out again in complete frustration. “How long are you going to hold a grudge, woman?!”

 

“It was a long time, Waves.” Nicole can only imagine the hell she’ll receive after this. Still, a good punishment in her head. “Are you going to do it again?”

 

“Are you going to hurt your ribs again? No! Now, please!” Waverly begs, hands grabbing onto Nicole’s shoulders tightly.

 

“I’m just getting started.” Nicole chuckles, Waverly giving a playful slap to her shoulder. In turn, Nicole paid attention to that sensitive spot again.

 

“Nicole...” Waverly whines lowly, rolling her hips and arching against Nicole. 

 

Angling her wrist, Nicole forces her hips into her thrusts. With her fingers being clenched by soaked walls, and the gasped out moaning Nicole knows Waverlys close. Dipping her head to capture a erect nipple, Nicole thrusts slowly and deeply, curling against the most sensitive area. 

 

“If you s-stop now” Waverly gasped, as Nicole thrust deeper inside, “you’d be in, holy shit, big trouble”

 

Forearm burning, Nicole bites lightly at Waverly nipple, releasing it slowly. “Don’t have me make you beg again.” Nicole replies, stilling her movements.

 

“Nicole, I swear to God.” Waverly groaned, throwing her arms over her face while moving her hips. 

 

“What do you need, baby?” Nicole asked, slowly circling her thumb around Waverlys clit.

 

“Please...” Waverly started, chest rising and falling quick.

 

“Please what baby?” Nicoles resolve was wearing thin, as much as she loved this, she really loved feeling and seeing Waverly come undone around her fingers.

 

“Just fuck me already.” Waverly yelled out.

 

With that, Nicole’s brain short circulated. It was always hot when Waverly cursed in bed, even more when she was begging for it. Restarting her movements, Nicoles hips went into overdrive, feeling her fingers delve deep. 

 

“Do-dont stop, please.” Waverly moaned, throwing her arms over Nicoles shoulders again, sure her nails are digging in hard enough to draw blood.

 

Biting into Waverlys collarbone, with a well timed thrust, Nicole felt Waverly clawing at her neck, urging her into a messy kiss. Nicole swallowed a moan as Waverly arched underneath her, feeling Waverly unravel along with a new wetness that coated her hand and wrist. 

 

Slowing her thrusts to ride out Waverlys orgasm, Nicole kissed up and down the column of her neck. 

 

 

“Wow” Waverly gasps out, once her lungs decided to work again. Fingers tracing ever so slightly over Nicoles spine, as Nicole lays breathless on her chest. Waverly could feel the smug smile Nicole was sporting across her chest. 

 

Lifting up on her elbows, Nicole steals a quick kiss, parting slightly as their lips barely touched.

“You just wait until later tonight baby.” 

 

Rolling over, back hitting the soft mattress, Nicole looks up at the ceiling as Waverly runs her fingers up and down Nicoles forearm. 

 

“Actually, now that I put you into a blissful state of mind, I might as well tell you.” Nicole starts, scratching lightly at her stomach. “Monday is the taser and pepper spray test.” 

 

Nicole was not prepared for the loud pitched squeal that erupted from Waverlys mouth. At first she thought maybe a pig was being tortured right outside of her window, until she turned her head and saw Waverly with both fists underneath her chin, smiling like someone just told her she won a million dollars.

 

“You’re excited about this?” Nicole questioned, extremely suspicious. She thought for sure Waverly would be against it. 

 

“Hell yeah I am. You know how funny that’ll be? Oooooh can I please come? Please? Are people allowed to come?” Waverly pleaded, eyes wide and beautiful. 

 

Nicole is truly taken aback, this sweet, innocent, okay maybe not quite so innocent because the girl can get dirty in bed, hippieish girl of hers was excited to see her get tortured. “Umm, I guess I can check. Seeing a little bit of a masochist come out of you, that’s kinda hot. Kind of a turn on too.” Nicole admits.

 

Swinging her leg over Nicoles hips, Waverly straddles Nicole, “maybe I can help you out with that” 

 

Nicole’s door swings wide open, “Haught, what’d the doct-Holy shit, what the fuck.” Wynonna screams out, covering her eyes.

 

Waverly scrambles to hide her naked body as Nicole throws a blanket over her own. “Wynonna what the fuck.”

 

“What?! I didn’t know Waves was here.” Wynonna yelled out, bumping into a nightstand, pictures and chapstick falling to the floor as she tried to make her way out, eyes still covered. 

 

“Get out!!” Waverly belted in a high pitched voice. 

 

“IM TRYING.” Wynonna spat, finally finding the door and high tailing it out, slamming the door behind her. 

 

With one look at Waverly’s distraught face, Nicole erupted in to a laughing mess. Eyes closed, she felt Waverly lower her head into the crook on her neck. “Baby, it’s okay.”

 

“That was so embarrassing” Waverly pouted, the vibration of her voice rumbled against Nicole’s skin. 

 

“Yeah, a bit.” Nicole admitted. “But, it’s your sister, I’m sure she’s seen you naked before. Hell, she’s seen me naked plenty of times.”

 

“Why has she seen you naked.” Waverly shot up, a hint of jealousy lingering in her eyes.

 

Jealous Waverly was a favorite of hers, it didn’t happen often, but when it did it was truly magical. Nicole closed her eyes briefly recalling the latest time jealous Waverly came about. 

 

_Nicole strolled along the beach, leaving Wynonna and Waverly to argue about whose sand castle was better. Squatting down to pick through the shells, hoping to find a shark tooth, she’s forced to look up when a shadow appears over her._

_Her eyes are met with a busty blonde, in a two piece bikini that left nothing to the imagination._

_“Hi” the blonde says with a too eager smile._

_Nicole stood, peering over her shoulder to see where her girlfriend was, smiling when she saw Waverly staring right over at them._

_“Hi.” Nicole replies cautiously. She’s seen the look the blonde had on her face, plenty of times before._

_“I’m Anna, you from here?”_

_Brushing sand off of her mid thigh board shorts, Nicole shakes her head. “Just visiting.”_

_“Thought so, I’d remember seeing a body like yours around before.” Anna grinned, taking a small step towards Nicole._

_ “Yeah, my  girlfriend seems to love it as well.” Nicole confidently says. _

_Anna took a smaller step towards Nicole, “Well, I don’t see her here.”_

 

_Nicole smirked, she could hear the sand being crushed by tiny feet behind her._

_“So there’s really nothing stopping me from taking you home. Is there?” Anna husked, hands reaching out to graze Nicoles abs._

_“Except her girlfriend, you skank.” Waverly yelled out, shoving Nicole aside._

_Nicole watched as Waverly got as close to Anna’s face as possible, being she was about half a foot to short._

 

“ _You can take your skanky, whoring ass somewhere else. That body right there, all mine.” Waverly shouted a little too loudly, pointing towards Nicole._

_Anna looked over towards Nicole, looking slightly terrified, as if Nicole was going to step in and help her._

_“No no, don’t you dare even look at her. Now turn around and beat it, before I help you slip into something more comfy...like a coma.” Waverly finished, kicking sand at the girl as she promptly turned away from Anna._

 

_Waverly marched right up to Nicole, pulling her in by the waistband of her shorts, pulling her into a hot bruising kiss._

 

Yeah, jealous Waverly was one of her favorite Waverly’s Nicole decided, reopening her eyes to a irate looking Waverly.

 

“Well?!” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole laughed, while gently removing Waverly from her lap, “we live together Waves, we used to play sports together. Hell, a couple days ago she walked in on me getting ready for the shower.” 

 

Dramatically Waverly flopped on the bed, “she’s never seen me in the throes of passion.”

 

“Who even says that?” Nicole chuckles, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. “Get dressed baby, we gotta face the music sooner or later.” 

 

Hearing Waverly groan, Nicole sits on the edge of the bed, “Baby, she’s just gonna poke fun of us. She hears us...well mostly you, all the time. It’ll be fine.” 

 

Eventually getting dressed, Waverly slowly makes her way down the stairs towards the living room, Nicole right behind her. Waverly is starting to wonder if Wynonna ever barged in on Nicole before in the middle of sex. Nicole sure did seem nonchalant about the whole damn thing. 

 

Poking her head around the corner, Waverly can see the back of Wynonnas head as she sits in the recliner. Taking a deep breath, Waverly lifts her head high and walks past the recliner, into the kitchen. 

 

“Baby girl...I always had a suspicion Nicole was lazy in bed, she always make you get on top?” Wynonna teased. 

 

“I am anything but lazy.” Nicole choked out, “ask Waverly how many times I made her c-“

 

A small hand clamps down over Nicoles mouth before she can finish that sentence. “Enough out of you.” Waverly hissed before pointing at her sister.

 

“And you, yes...you saw me naked. And Nicole too, apparently a lot of times. That’s what happens during sex, so just shove it!” Waverly scolded, resigning herself to the couch arms folded across her chest. 

 

Nicole swallowed the desire to continue to argue about how she was in fact, NOT a lazy lover, instead she gazed upon the scowling brunette on the couch, dopey grin on her own face. “How is it that you look incredibly sexy even with that look on your face?” 

 

Nicole sensed that Waverly was trying extremely hard to keep the scowl on her face, she could see Waverlys lips twitch, trying her hardest not to smile, but the blush creeping up her neck gave her away. 

 

“Lesbians” Wynonna mumbled with a grin. “Did anyone order the pizza yet?”

 

 

With the pizza delivered and a movie playing, Nicole pulls Waverly into her side, one hand mindlessly playing with the strings of Waverly’s shorts, while her other hand trails up and down the length of Waverlys thigh, igniting goosebumps as fingers pass. Nicole was not done with Waverly tonight, not by a long shot.

 

“I asked Dolls if he wanted to come over tomorrow, drink some and then maybe go out.” Nicole speaks out, eyes fleeting towards Waverly.

 

“What’d he say, is he coming?” Wynonna questioned, curiosity edging in her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my phone. Been pretty busy.” Nicole laughed, eyes lingering on Waverly. 

 

“I’m getting that tall, muscular, dark piece of chocolate in my bed if it’s the last thing I do.” Wynonna sighed. “Who could resist this?” 

 

Waverly snorted, she wasn’t too keen on meeting the man who injured her girlfriend. It’s not like she hated the man, she just really disliked him right now. “Well, hopefully he’s not as much of an asshole as your face made him out to be.”

 

Waverly gripped the blanket draped over the couch, pulling it over herself and Nicole. Wasting no time, Waverly dips her fingers underneath the waistband of Nicoles sweatpants. 

 

Nicoles hips jerked slightly at the touch, turning her head swiftly towards Waverly’s whose eyes hadn’t even left the TV screen. ‘Bold, doing this in front of her sister’ Nicole thought to herself. 

 

“Mind turning this up Wy?” I can barely hear it.” Waverly asked, fingers drawing closer to her destination. 

 

Nicole’s hips rose to meet eager fingers as if they were on auto pilot. Thankful Waverly had the mindset to ask for the TV to be turned up, because even with trying to stifle it, a moan escaped her mouth. 

 

Even with all the teasing and downright torture Nicole out her through, Waverly knew Nicole deserved her own peak. It wasn’t Nicole’s fault Wynonna walked in right when she was about to head south and make Nicole scream her name. Sliding her fingers lower and lower, Waverly meets a wetness she expected. Soaking her fingertips in it, Waverly edges her way back up until she’s met with Nicoles swollen clit. 

 

“You guys want a refill?” Wynonna asks, standing from the recliner, turning towards the couple.

 

“Nope.” Waverly says coolly.

 

“I-I’m fine” Nicole manages to get out.

 

Once Wynonna disappeared into the kitchen, Nicole grabs Waverly by the neck, forcing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Feeling bold are you?”

 

“You have no idea.” Waverly whispered, increasing the speed of her fingers, swallowing the light moan Nicole lets out. 

 

Stilling her hand as Wynonna reenters the room, Waverly giggles at the way Nicoles hips raise to try and gain back the friction. 

 

Waiting until Wynonna is seated, Waverly picks her movements back up, watching the way Nicoles chest rises and falls to depict how close she was. Peppering hot open mouth kisses up Nicoles throat, Waverly flicks her tongue over Nicole’s ear lobe. “I got you” Waverly whispered.

 

“F-uuuck” Nicole tried to whisper as she came hard, muscles spasming and her sweatpants now soaked. 

 

Waverly removed her hand knowing Wynonna would be turning around wondering what was wrong with Nicole.

 

“Are you okay babe? Is it your back or your ribs?” Waverly asked innocently.

 

“You okay Haught? Need your medicine?” Wynonna whipped around in her recliner to ask.

 

Nicole was trying to come back down to earth, it had been almost three months since Waverly had touched her like that and no matter how hard she tried right now, words were not coming easy to her. 

 

“Hurts.” was all she managed to gasp out. 

 

Waverly nodded her head, “poor babe, did you jerk it?”

 

Nicole side eyed her devious girlfriend, already contemplating how to get her back. “Something like that.”

 

“Really? Sounded more like my baby sister got you off with me in the room, but what do I know?” Wynonna shrugged, standing up as the movie had ended. “I’m going to bed, you guys can go back to being kinky with me out of the room.”

 

Waverly laughed as Nicole turned bright red, and straddled her girlfriend. “Hi.”

 

“Hi yourself” Nicole sighed, hands coming to rest on the smaller girls hips.

 

“Why don’t you take me to bed, and I can show you properly how much I’ve missed you.” Waverly moaned, grinding down.

 

“Who am I to deny you anything baby?”

 

 

Nicole greeted Dolls the next night with a shot at the door. As always he gave a short nod, as he stepped into the house. 

 

“Dolls, you’ve met Wynonna.” Nicole teased, reintroducing the pair. 

 

“This is Waverly, my girlfriend.” Nicole pulled Waverly into her side, squeezing her lightly. 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Waverly.” Dolls admits, nodding towards the shorter girl.

 

“I’ve seen a lot of what you can do.” Waverly laughed, gesturing towards Nicoles face.

 

“All in good training, she’ll be an amazing officer one day.” Dolls insisted, clinking glasses with everyone and taking his shot.

 

“I’m just glad someone else is here, those two have been in bed all fucking day...fucking. I’ve heard Latin, Spanish, Greek, and I’m not even sure what other languages being screamed all day.” Wynonna declared, already filling her glass again.

 

Half an hour later and three shots deep each, their Uber pulls up to a club. Fake ID in hand, ‘thank you Wynonna’ Waverly is excited to dance. Wearing a short red dress, Waverly is clueless as heads turn her way.

 

Nicole, however is not. Parked at the bar with Dolls, Nicole watches as Waverly and Wynonna begin to dance. Heart melting a bit as she watches Waverly let loose and become entranced by the song. 

 

“Seems like you got a good one.” Dolls admits between sips of his beer. Eyes scanning the room.

 

“You have no idea.” Nicole sighs, draining half of hers before stepping onto the dance floor, wrapping Waverly up. 

 

“Well hi.” Waverly giggles, arms coming to rest behind Nicoles neck. “I thought I’d have to bribe you to come dance with me.”

 

“You looked too sexy, I had no choice.” Nicole shrugged, guiding her thigh between Waverlys legs, pulling her into a soft kiss.

 

Wynonna walks by the couple, gagging as she makes her way to the bar. More specifically the buff man at the bar. “You dance?”

 

“Not really.” Dolls answered, “want a drink?”

 

“3 fingers, whiskey neat.” 

 

“I like that.” Dolls whispered, taking a step towards Wynonna.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you like.” Wynonna shrugged, sipping her drink. 

 

Dolls steps closer, brushing a loose hair behind Wynonnas ear, “I like that too.” 

 

Trying to play hard to get, Wynonna turns her back, nodding towards Waverly and Nicole. “They’re basically fucking out there, I can already tell they’re going to be loud as shit when we get home.”

 

Lips a hair away from Wynonnas ear, “I guarantee you I’ll get you screaming louder.” 

 

With a shiver running down her spine, Wynonna turns back around. “Who says I want you to?”

 

“You did. Your body language, your eyes...” Dolls didn’t get to continue his speech before Wynonna kissed him. 

 

 

With wide eyes Nicole turns Waverly around to see what she’s seeing. “They’re totally going to bone.”

 

“Don’t say bone Nicole, that sounds gross.” Waverly drunkingly giggled, forcing Nicole’s head down for another sloppy kiss. 

 

“Think we should get out of here?” Nicole moaned as Waverlys fingers carded through her hair. 

 

Waverly brushes her hands down Nicoles front, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

 

 

Later in bed, Nicole can barely contain her laughter. “I guess Doc really didn’t know what to do in bed, I’ve never heard Wynonna so vocal before.”

 

Half asleep, Waverly slapped at Nicole, “shut up, I’m trying to sleep so I don’t have to hear it.” 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she scooted further into the brunette, “it’s karma babe, she did have to hear us all night.”

 

“Go to sleep, I’m so tired.” Waverly whined, kissing Nicoles chest.

 

Nicole gripped Waverly tighter, thanking the lucky stars that the girl in her arms was hers. She still couldn’t get over the compliment Dolls gave her. She’d hoped she would be a great officer one day, but hearing it from someone she respected made it feel real. She was excited to be able to share a part of it on Monday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drop a comment and let me know how it was!


	5. Where the heart slobbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole slobbers and snots her way through the day, unwelcome advances are made and brushed off. Wynonna gets challenged to a bet and rethinks her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Felt like my writing was getting shitty, so I wanted to try and make this chapter not so! Hope you enjoy the obstacle course Nicole has to go through on the field and off!

As hard as it was normally to leave a warm bed at 5 AM on a Monday morning, it was even harder when Waverly clung to her like her life depended on it. Not only was it hard because Nicole would desperately love nothing more than to cuddle the girl until they could literally no longer stay in bed, but Waverly was strong. Stronger than someone of her petite size had the right to be. Nicole was lost on how to detach herself quietly without waking Waverly, it proved to be a harder task at hand than anticipated when Waverly would grip onto whatever flesh her hands could refasten their grip on.Giving up on trying to not wake her girlfriend up, Nicole lightly slaps at Waverlys ass.

 

“Got to stop gripping me like a python baby, I have to get ready.” Nicole quietly said, pulling Waverlys arm from around her waist for the third time.

 

 

“Watch out for the horse.” Waverly mumbled, rolling over and releasing her death grip on Nicole.

 

Nicole smiled, instantly knowing it was probably her dopey one she gets around Waverly sometimes. “Where’s the horse?”

 

“It’s trying to escape.” Waverly grumbled, flipping onto her stomach and burying her head further into her pillow.

 

Knowing she has to start to get ready, but not quite wanting to leave the sleep talking girl yet, Nicole allows for one more back and forth. “Alright, I’ll make sure it doesn’t baby.”

 

“Good, it’ll kill you.” Waverly hissed, before a light snore escaped her mouth.

 

Oh. Nicole wasn’t sure what to take from that. Making a mental note to absolutely ask Waverly about whatever  this  was, she starts her daily routine before leaving a note for Waverly and heading towards the Academy. 

 

Walking into the building, Nicole spots Dolls perched up against the brick building looking through his phone. She saw a different side of Dolls on Saturday and it made her feel happier about it. Sure, he didn’t exactly let loose but it was kind of relaxing to know he had human qualities and wasn’t the robot everyone seemed to think he was.

 

“Ready for this shit today?” Nicole joked as she pushed against his shoulder.

 

“Not too excited about the pepper spray but I’ll live.” Dolls shrugged, kicking off the building and holding the door open for Nicole.

 

“Waves and  _Wynonna_   are coming, got special permission just in case the muscles in my back start to seize up.”Nicole teased looking over at Dolls, watching for any emotion in his eyes.

 

“I hope they record you pissing your pants.”

 

Startled, Nicole almost trips over the threshold “Wait, what?” 

 

“Yeah, some people piss their pants. I’ve been told it’s hilarious.” Dolls continued, “hopefully you piss your pants.”

 

Fuck. Nicole was not about to piss her pants in front of her girlfriend nor her best friend who would surely never let her live that down. Thinking she may have drunken too much coffee and water on the way over, Nicole quickly runs to the bathroom. 

 

 

 

“Waverly hurry the fuck up, I am not missing Nicolegetting tased and pepper sprayed.” Wynonna yelled up the stairs, contemplating dragging Waverly out by her hair if she had to.

 

“Give me a fricking minute.” Waverly yelled back, as she strolled down the stairs. “We have like half an hour, or are you just  so excited  to see Dolls?”

 

Throwing Waverly a evil glare, Wynonna pushes her baby sister down the rest of the stairs. “Please, it was a one night thing. Maybe two if I run out of batteries.” 

 

While Waverly knew realistically Dolls and Wynonna could never work as a couple, it didn’t mean that maybe Waverly was hoping the whole ‘opposites attract’ thing would work their magic. 

 

“Well, I’m ready.” Waverly hummed, excited to see Nicole at the academy for the first time. 

 

“I hope she pisses her pants.” Wynonna cackled.

 

 

Finally leaving the classroom after a lengthy lecture about what exactly they cadets would be doing, the class was lead to the gym. Nicole noticed Waverly immediately, sending her a wink along with a dimples smile. Inside though she was nervous as hell. It was only a five second tase, but that didn’t mean anything when those five were going to be painful. Trying her best to fake confidence, Nicole stood along the line with her fellow classmates as each and everyone got called. She was happy enough to be one of the holders for Dolls.

 

“Don’t piss yourself.” Nicole whispered, holding onto his bulging biceps. 

 

“3, 2, 1, taser engaged” yelled the officer.

 

Nothing.

 

Not a single word, not a single emotion. Nothing. Nicole now really was debating whether or not Dolls was a robot. Sure his muscles seized, and she had to carefully lower him down to the mat as the taser worked its magic for five seconds, but he didn’t utter a single word. He was even breathing normally. Dolls could be a fucking alien for all Nicole knew. 

 

 

Wynonna had never been turned on as much as she was watching Dolls get tased and not utter a single word. “That was fucking sexy.” She whispered to Waverly. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister but it was pretty amaze balls. She was just excited to watch Nicole get tased. Phone out and ready to record and everything.

 

“Think Nicole will cry out?” Waverly asked.

 

“Baby girl, Nicole will probably cry.” Wynonna laughed, waiting for a high five. Instead Wynonna got a swift punch to the shoulder. 

 

“The fuck baby girl.” Wynonna winced, rubbing at her shoulder.

 

“She’s tough, she won’t cry.” Waverly hissed, jabbing her finger in Wynonnas face. 

 

“ **HAUGHT** ”

 

“Oh shit, it’s about to happen.” Wynonna gasped, pulling up the camera on her phone. 

 

Waverly didn’t know how to feel, she was excited, proud, a little turned on, and a little sadistic if she were to be completely honest. She watched as Nicole strutted to the middle of the mat, one arm being held by Dolls, and another by some extremely gorgeous blonde.

 

 

‘Fuck’ was all Nicole kept thinking after her name was called. With Dolls holding one arm, and Eliza holding the other, there was no turning back now, she couldn’t run even if she tried. She just hoped she didn’t yell out anything embarrassing when she was hit. 

 

“3, 2, 1. Taser engaged.” 

 

Instant pain, instant muscle seizure. Nicoles body was useless, there was nothing she could do but be guided down to the mat as she yelled out. “ **WAVERLYYYYYY** ” 

 

Five seconds felt like five minutes and all Nicole could think about, well besides the pain, was why the fuck she had to yell out Waverly. It made no sense.She knew every curse word, Waverly even taught her some Ancient Greek, she could even had just made non sense words, but her brain immediately sent out ‘Waverly’ instead. She could hear Dolls trying to stifle a laugh, but she could still feel the vibration of it. She swore she heard Wynonnas boisterous laugh and silently cursed herself for allowing her to come. 

 

Once the probes were removed, Nicole could feel the flush of her cheeks probably indicating they were as red as her hair. Chancing a look back at Waverly before she rejoined the line, she swore she saw lust filled eyes. ‘That girl has depths we haven’t even delved into’ Nicole thought while smirking to herself. At least she didn’t piss her pants. That was a plus. 

 

Once the last cadet was tased, and actually pissed themselves while crying out for their mom, the cadets were allowed a break before heading outside to get sprayed. 

 

“Hi baby.” Nicole hummed, tipping Waverlys chin up for a chaste kiss. Nicole could sense Waverly holding back, while confused about why getting tased would turn her girlfriend into a horn dog, she wasn’t about to complain about it.

 

“You shouting out Waverly’s name gave me deja vu.” Wynonna shuddered, “it’s like being back at home and hearing you two go at it like rabbits.”

 

“How’s your back? Your ribs? Is it still painful? What did it feel like?” Waverly rambled, arms flailing about, rocking from her the balls of her feet to her toes.

 

“Back and ribs are fine, nope doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s instant pain and then gone, it’s actually weird. I’m not sure how to describe it, but think of every nerve in your body being charged and white hot scalding pain being coursed through every muscle all at once.” Nicole shrugged, “the OC spray will be worse, it can last hours. People puke, snot and slobber the whole time. It’s going to be disgusting, are you sure you want to watch me like that?”

 

Waverly’s mouth opened and closed, before she could utter a word, Wynonna chimed in.

 

“I sure as shit do, gonna record it and play it on a loop whenever I’m sad. Watching you be miserable will be great for me. Shits gonna go up on YouTube ”

 

Flicking her sister in the ear, Waverly runs her hands down Nicole stomach. “You know I love you, what’s a little snot and slobber? I didn’t skip class for nothin’, you know.”

 

“Well, as long as you’re sure” Nicole kicks at the ground with her foot, “it’s not going to be pretty. They’ll spray us in the face, have us open our eyes and do a sort of obstacle course, just so you know the basics of what’s about to happen.”

 

Waverly couldn’t hide the smile erupting on her face even if she wanted to. She was so proud of Nicole for everything she ever did, but the Academy was a whole different level, pushing her body and mind to the limit. 

 

“Babe, you’re going to kill it. I know you will.” Waverly insisted with a kiss.

 

“ **CADETS! OUTSIDE** ” 

 

“Here goes nothing, thanks for coming baby. Makes it easier somehow.” Nicole admitted, before running off to join her fellow cadets in a single file line, marching outside.

 

 

“Oh God.” Nicole huffed, realizing she was to be the first cadet to be sprayed. Glancing around for wavy hair and grounding hazel eyes, Nicole was met with a solace as she found them. 

 

“ **HAUGHT!!! Front and center**!” 

 

Fuck. 

 

Nicole jogged until she was standing directly in front of the officer with the big ass can of OC spray, she already had her fake gun and canister of OC spray in her utility belt, all she had to do was be sprayed before she could start the obstacle. 

 

“ **Close your eyes Haught**.”

 

Doing as she was told, within seconds her nose and eyes were invaded with a melting acid, well that’s what it felt like anyway. With one sweep across her eyes, she had been sprayed. 

 

“ **EYES OPEN HAUGHT** ”

 

‘ _Cause that’s the easiest thing in the world to do right now’_ Nicole thought to herself, while forcing both eyes open. 

 

“ **START**!!”

 

Right away Nicole bolted to the dummy 10 yards away, wrestling her own OC spray out of her utility belt, she sprayed the dummy where his eyes would be with the spray.

 

‘ _Fuck. My eyesight is gone. I’ll be forever blind.’_

 

**“Nice Haught, right on the mark**.”

 

Feeling a sense of pride swell in her chest, Nicole sprinted to an Officer holding a pad against his chest. Ten knee kicks from each knee, Nicole changed stances as she was handed a baton. 

 

_‘Jesus this thing is heavy, at least I won’t ever have to use one because they won’t let a blind cop on the force_.’

 

Surprising enough, Nicole hit the pad over and over with accuracy despite how heavy the baton felt in her hand.

 

“ **Keep going Haught** ”  an officer yelled in her ear as Nicole made her way to the next obstacle. 

 

**“BETTER IDENTIFY THE RIGHT OFFICER HAUGHT!!”**

 

Immediately Nicole withdrew her fake gun, trying to keep her eyes open enough to distinguish which of the two officers in front of her was brandishing a ‘weapon.’ 

 

“Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon!” Nicole yelled with an assertive voice, baffling even her. When the officer dropped the ‘weapon’, Nicole ran past ducking and weaving between cones until she reached the last obstacle. 

 

“ **50 pushups Haught**!”

 

‘ _When in the hell will I have to do 50 push-ups after disarming a perp_ ’

 

Nicole dropped, executing her push-ups faster than she’s ever done in her whole life, she could feel her nose running, snot covering her mouth as she slobbered as well. Even if she was physically capable, she had no desire to look for Waverly at this point.

 

Jumping back up, Nicole felt a hard slap on her back, hot coffee breath against her ear. “Damn Haught, that was amazing. Only one going to give you a run for your money is Dolls! Outstanding job, now run over to the officers with the hose.”

 

“Yes sir!!” Nicole yelled out, sprinting towards the heavenly sound of water rushing out of a hose.

 

“Open your eyes fully, we’ll rinse em’ out”

 

Bent over Nicole felt slight relief as the cool water rushed over her eyes, but too soon it wasn’t enough. Her whole face felt as if it was melting off, sure her face was redder than her hair. 

 

_‘What I wouldn’t give to drown my eyes in milk’_

 

Still bent over, Nicole started coughing and hacking up snot, as the officers kept rinsing her eyes out. 

 

“Oh fuck. I think I’ll need eye transplants.” Nicole half joked. 

 

“Haught, that was by far one of the best runs I’ve ever seen. Take pride in that. You did really great cadet.”

 

Allowing herself to grin, well, as well as she could with her face melting off, Nicole once again felt pride. 

 

“Good with the water?”

 

“More please.” Nicole asked, throwing her head back allowing them to drown her eyes and face at the same time. 

 

After feeling like she might get 8 percent of her eyesight back, Nicole takes a towel off a nearby table, self consciously wiping at her face to get rid of all the snot that accumulated. 

 

‘ _Well, if Waverly still loves me after seeing me like this, I guess it really is true love_.’

 

Haphazardly walking towards what she thinks is the sidelines, while still trying to get her eyesight back, Nicole turns her head looking for any indication of where Waverly and Wynonna could be. Feeling like a drowned rat, shirt sticking to her skin with water and sweat, Nicole yanks off her Academy issued t-shirt, tossing it towards the ground.

 

“Damn Haught, didn’t know you were working with all that.” 

 

Nicole can place the voice, but can’t exactly tell where Eliza is before she feels fingers brush her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I like to try and keep in shape.” Nicole hesitantly responds, wondering what the appropriate response to that should be. 

 

“Babeeeee, you did amazing!!”

 

Nicole almost gives herself whiplash turning her head towards Waverly’s sweet angelic voice. 

 

“Baby, I can’t see you. C’mere.” Nicole croons, opening her arms in the direction of the voice.

 

Waverly sprints the final few feet between the two of them, crashing their bodies together, making Nicole take a few steps back. 

 

“That was super sexy.” Waverly whispers into Nicoles chest.

 

‘ _God, she must really, really love me._ ’

 

“ I don’t see how, there was so much slobber and snot.” Nicole laughs, wrapping her arms tighter against the shorter girl. “I’m glad you came, it means a lot.”

 

“Anything for my best baby.” Waverly nodded, turning around facing the blonde. “Whose this?”

 

“Ah, Eliza meet my girlfriend Waverly. Waverly this is Eliza.” Nicole gestures vaguely to where she thinks Eliza could still be. 

 

“Haught said her girlfriend was gorgeous, but damn, I never thought she could land a ten like you.” Eliza whistles.

 

Waverly can tell Nicole laughs her awkward laugh, grasping at straws towards what to say. Instantly Waverly is not a fan of Eliza. 

 

“Oh please, when you’ve got gorgeous dimples, an amazing body, chivalrous as hell, smart and brave, Nicole is a twenty. Plus, she’s realllllly great in bed. She can make me co-.” Waverly’s interrupted by Nicole’s hand over her mouth.

 

“I think that’s enough baby. Let’s go find Wynonna eh, have a good run Eliza.” Nicole throws over her shoulder as she tugs Waverly by the hand.

 

“I’m not allowed to compliment my amazingly gifted in bed girlfriend anymore?” Waverly sweetly asks once Nicole’s hand left her mouth.

 

“I think she got the point baby, plus I don’t want to give her any reason to continue to try and hit on me.” Nicole realized what she said before she could stop herself.

 

“ **SHE WHAT?!?!** ”  Waverly shouted, trying to turn and twist out of Nicole’s grip to no avail.

 

Nicole picked Waverly up by her waist, Waverly fighting it all the way, making it increasingly harder for Nicole to walk. 

 

“What’s her deal?” Wynonna appears out of nowhere, well at least for Nicole who still was dealing with acidblinding her eyes.

 

“That hussy over there has been hitting on Nicole!” Waverly hissed, pointing towards Eliza. 

 

“Relax baby, I don’t think she meant it really. Just something to pass the time.” Nicole concedes.

 

Immediately Nicole realized what she did was wrong. Especially when she heard Wynonna make a less than encouraging noise.

 

“Excuse me? Are you taking her side? Saying it’s okay for her to flirt, just to pass the time?” Waverly questioned.

 

Oh boy. 

 

Nicole held her hands up in surrender. She’s seen this side of Waverly and did not want to be on the receiving end. 

 

“Baby. I’m tired. I’ve been tased and OC sprayed, I still can’t even see. My eyes hurt, my face is melting and I can’t think straight.” Nicole tried to excuse herself.

 

It didn’t work. 

 

At all. 

 

“Well then, I’ll leave you to it. Go back to Eliza and have fun flirting to pass the time.” Waverly huffed before turning on her heel and marching towards the parking lot.

 

As if Nicole needed anything else on her plate. Perhaps she didn’t deal with the situation correctly, but she wasn’t at her best right now. For Christ’s sake she just got done running an obstacle course with hell fire in her eyes and face. Could Waverly not give her a break? 

 

“Good luck with that.” Wynonna teased, patting Nicole on the back before she headed off with Waverly.

 

Nicole tried to follow but god damnit she couldn’t see. Everything was blurry and her eyes hurt. By the time she made it to the parking lot, she could tell Waverly and Wynonna had left already.

 

Fuck. 

 

Seriously fuck. 

 

There was nothing she could do at this point, she still had to finish her day at the Academy and she couldn’t even text Waverly because the letters on the keyboard of her phone didn’t make sense, and she didn’t even have time to make a phone call.

 

“Didn’t realize your girlfriend couldn’t handle a bit of competition Haught.” Eliza giggled, once again running her fingers over Nicoles shoulder.

 

Turning abruptly Nicole looks Eliza dead in her eyes, at least she thinks she is. “There’s no competition. Even if there was Waverly would win out every time. Now leave me the fuck alone Shapiro.” 

 

Nicole stalked off to the nearest table, taking a mini fan and using it against her eyes. Taking the burn slightly out. Nicole doesn’t even notice when Dolls strolls up, face and shirt drenched in water. 

 

“You had a amazing run Haught, I don’t even think I beat your time. Had a hard time distinguishing which officer had the weapon.” Dolls admits, picking up a fan as well.

 

“Whatever. It doesn’t even matter.” Nicole sighed.

 

“Yeah, saw a bit of the drama before my run. Shapiro being a ass again?” Dolls asks.

 

Thinking about how weird this conversation is, because Dolls never,  **never** gets  involved in personal talk, Nicole just stares at him. 

 

“Do I have more snot on my face?” 

 

“No, you’re just actually talking about personal stuff, it’s nice, but weird for you.” Nicole shrugs.

 

“I consider you a friend.” Dolls deduces. 

 

Nicole smiles, she liked Dolls. He was quiet, reserved, and kept his head low and just got shit done. She admires that about him. He emitted confidence without trying. He wasn’t a show off, sure he could do pretty much everything better than every one else, but he didn’t brag about it.

 

“Thanks man, I think of you as a friend too.” Nicole teased, jabbing him in the ribs.

 

With the last cadet being drowned like a rat, all the cadets head back to class to learn more about why tasing and spraying a perp shouldn’t be taken lightly. Nicole sits in her seat, paying full attention. She understands that she definitely wouldn’t be tasing or pepper spraying anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.Class ending, the cadets line up to receive their own canister of OC spray and a baton.

 

The first person Nicole wants to text about her new accessories is Waverly. Frowning, Nicole walks to her locker and puts her combination in. Immediately noticing her phone lit up with about a dozen or so text messages. 

 

‘ _ **I’m so mad at you right now’ -Baby**_

_**‘Like extremely furious Nicole’ -Baby** _

_**‘Acting like it’s perfectly fine some hot blonde is flirting with you’-Baby** _

_**‘Even though I’m seriously pissed, I’m still very proud of you’-Baby** _

_**‘Still very pissed, just to make that clear’-Baby** _

_**‘You did look super hot though.’-Baby** _

_**‘I’m waiting in the parking lot’-Baby** _

 

Perking up a bit at the last message, Nicole quickly stuffs her bag with the contents of her locker, running out to the parking lot. With Waverlys Jeep nowhere in sight, Nicole sighs, guessing it took her too long and Waverly had left. Walking slowly towards her SUV, she was surprised to see Waverly leaning against the drivers side door. 

 

Taking steady yet slow steps towards Waverly, Nicole clears her throat to get her attention.

 

“Hey” Waverly sheepishly whispered.

 

Scratching lightly at her stomach, Nicole took another look around the parking lot.

 

“Where’s your Jeep?”

 

“I had Wynonna drop me off, in case you weren’t able to drive home.” Waverly shrugged.

 

Nicole nodded, unlocking her SUV, tossing her bag in the backseat, leaning against the door once she shut it. “Waves...”

 

“Wait a second.” Waverly interrupted. 

 

Nicole nodded, watching Waverly as she went from looking at the ground towards the sky. Nicole could just barely see Waverlys eyes, but watched as it seemed like a million emotions clouded them.

 

“I’m sorry. Really sorry. You can’t help if someone is flirting or hitting on you, and I trust you and know you’d never reciprocate or welcome that. Today was about you, and I made it about me.” Waverly apologized, walking to stand in front of Nicole, hands coming to rest on her stomach. 

 

“I may not have liked how easily you brushed it off, but that was no reason for me to react the way I did.” Waverly continued, lightly brushing her knuckles over Nicoles stomach. 

 

“I do wish you would have let me explain it better, but believe me baby I get where you were coming from. We both could have handled that situation better.” Nicole sighed, wrapping her arms around Waverlys waist. 

 

“I don’t know how you put up with me half of the time.” Waverly half joked, looking down towards their shoes.

 

This, Nicole would not have. Lifting her chin, Nicole looked deep into Waverlys eyes, smiling that dopey smile that brought her dimples to their full glory.

 

“You, Waverly Earp, are magnificent. It’s as simple as that. I could go into detail, like a long list of details of why you are. There is no one on this earth that I’d rather face this world with. You’re it for me.” Nicole reassured the girl in her arms. “I also really appreciate you coming back and offering to drive me home.”

 

“Yeah well, once I got my head out of my ass I realized you might not be in a good condition to drive.” Waverly laughed, “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ve got to drive back soon.”

 

“Look at my cool stuff first, I got a canister of OC spray and a baton. Pretty kick ass huh?” Nicole smiled happily showing off her new cadet toys. 

 

“Really badass babe, I’m so so so proud of you.” Waverly gushed. “Should probably keep both of those away from Wynonna though.”

 

 

 

“I could totally take a spray from the OC, and probably run a mile afterwards.” Wynonna shouted.

 

Ever since Nicole got back to their apartment Wynonna had become obsessed with her canister of OC spray. Waverly would only shrug her shoulders at every insane insinuation Wynonna would bring up about it.

 

This latest shout from Wynonna however sparked Nicoles interest. 

 

“I bet you a thousand dollars, right here, right now that you wouldn’t be able to take a spray and run a mile.” Nicole challenged Wynonna, knowing she’d never be able to back down, especially with money on the line. 

 

“Nicole Haught!” Waverly shrieked, trying to stomp out the fire ignited between the two.

 

“What do I have to do if I lose?” Wynonna smirked.

 

“You have to do all my sweaty, dirty, laundry for the next month. When I need it done.” Nicole smirked.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Children, I swear you guys act like children.” Waverly grumbled.

 

 

Standing outside, Nicole has her OC lifted, awaiting the OK from Wynonna. She was going to enjoy not having to do her laundry for the next week, there was no way in hell Wynonna would be able to withstand the spray  and  run a mile at that.

 

“OK” Wynonna shouted. 

 

Grinning, Nicole let a clean sweep of spray out of her canister, making Wynonna open her eyes before allowing her to take off on her run. 

 

Nicole watched amused as Wynonna stumbled and cursed the first fifty yards, and watched as Waverly emerged from the apartment once she deemed it safe.

 

“Fuck, she’s actually doing pretty well.” Nicole gasped.

 

“Babe, it’s money. Wynonna would find a way to breathe on Mars to win money.” Waverly laughed.

 

“I didn’t think she’d even be able to breathe though, this shit is serious.” Nicole said as she shook her can. 

 

Nicole watched Wynonna run to the half mile point before turning around, a little angry because it seemed like the spray didn’t even affect her besides the first initial reaction to it. 

 

“There goes a grand.” Nicole sighed, running a hand over her face.

 

“Poor babe.” Waverly chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss to Nicoles cheek. 

 

Trying to change the subject of losing a thousand dollars, Nicole remembers Waverly sent off all her applications for scholarships and early college applications weeks ago.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be hearing back from schools and about scholarships soon?”

 

With a quiet hum, Waverly buries her face in Nicoles neck. “Probably the next two weeks or so.”

 

“Getting excited?” Nicole asks, running her hand over Waverlys lower back.

 

“Yes and no. Be awful embarrassing if I don’t get anything.” Waverly sighed, breathing in the warm comforting smell of vanilla.

 

“I have no doubt in my mind you’ll get something, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got every scholarship you applied for honestly.” Nicole shrugged.

 

Waverly still wasn’t quite sure how Nicole could have such confidence in her, but she was glad at least one of them was sure. 

 

Nicole let out a disappointing sigh as she watched Wynonna jog the last twenty yards to her, huffing and out of breath. 

 

“You ow-owe me money.” Wynonna coughed out, blowing snot and spit all over her shirt. 

 

While deeply saddened at the loss of money, Nicole was thoroughly impressed with her best friend. 

 

“You know Wy, you should join the academy next training. Think of it, how badass would it be to be partners.” Nicole exclaimed.

 

Wynonna fakes a gag, but was secretly excited. She would never tell Nicole, at least she didn’t think she would, but she had been jealous of how badass the idea of being a cop, or detective or really anything in law enforcement would be. 

 

“Just gimme my money Haught.” Wynonna puffed out, faking annoyance at the thought of being a cop.

 

“Go take a shower and I’ll have it ready for you, ya dick.” Nicole teased, slapping Wynonna on the back as they made their way back into the apartment. 

 

 

“You need to shower too, you still smell like that spray, and sweat.” Waverly says as they make their way to Nicoles room.

 

“No vanilla?” Nicole teased.

 

“Ugh, don’t even. Always vanilla babe.” Waverly laughed slapping Nicole on the ass.

 

Walking towards her lockbox, Nicole puts her combination in and takes out a roll of cash, counting out a thousand dollars. “I’ll miss you.”

 

Waverly rolls her eyes, still not understanding why Nicole keeps so much cash on hand. 

 

“C’mere” Nicole beckons as she sits on her bed, pulling Waverly into her lap. “I know I said it before, but I really do appreciate you coming today. It meant a lot. Even with the drama, it meant the world.”

 

“It was super sexy watching you. You looked so badass.” Waverly husked, capturing Nicole’s lips in a heated kiss, before a slight burn started to tingle at her lips.

 

“That’s really spicy, I can taste the spray.” Waverly giggled, breaking the kiss.

 

“Shit, sorry baby.” Nicole mumbled, before pressing a soft kiss to Waverlys cheek. 

 

With a sad sigh, Waverly stood from Nicoles lap. “As much as I’d love to stay, I’ve gotta get going babe. Can’t miss another day of school.” 

 

“I’ll walk you out baby.”

 

 

Sadly watching the red tail lights until they were out of view, Nicole walks back into her apartment, handing over Wynonna’s winnings. 

 

“You really meant what you said earlier Haught?” Wynonna asks, eyeing Nicole suspiciously. 

 

“Honestly. I think you’d be great, just think of all the stuff we could do together. It’d be so badass.” Nicole gushed, “Just think about it, fill out a application for it and by the time you get accepted you’ll have your mind made up. I’m gonna go shower, wanna order Chinese?”

 

Wynonna nodded. While she loved selling cars, she really couldn’t think of doing it for the rest of her life. College wasn’t really her thing either, but maybe doing something in the law enforcement could be. It never hurt to just apply. She really did like the idea of being able to be around her baby sister and best friend next year. Wynonna realized she had quite a lot to think about. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a good one for you guys! Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


	6. Where the heart soars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole flies high with a inflated ego. 
> 
> Half naked wrestling ensues after Wynonnas big reveal.
> 
> Nicole has a surprise for Waverly, and then the world does too.

Nicole was flying high off of adrenaline all week. Everyone in her class gave her congratulations in having the best run, not that it was important or even significant, but still made her ego inflate a bit. All her officers already wanted to recruit her, while tempting, she knew she had to wait for Waverly’s college application acceptance letters to come in. Nicole could pretty much become a cop anywhere, but Waverly could only get her dream degree in certain schools.

 

Finally Friday came around, as it does, and Nicole was excited to see Waverly even if it was going to be later in the night due to the football game. She had bought something special for them, something they had been talking about for a couple of weeks, but Nicole knew she would have to wait until tomorrow to be able to show Waverly. 

 

Thoughts interrupted by a bottle slamming down in front of her, Nicole looks up at a smiling Wynonna.

 

“Let’s get fucked up.” Wynonna shouted out, placing two shot glasses on the table as well.

 

Nicole cringes, Wynonna could drink three grown men under the table, and while she herself could hold her own, there was no doubt who would be on the losing end of this drinking.

 

“I’ll take a couple, but I’d like to be coherent when Waverly gets here.” Nicole gives in, as Wynonna lines up the first shot.

 

Throwing it back, Nicole can feel the warm liquid burn the back of her throat, clearing her sinuses and reminding her of the OC spray. She shudders at the thought.

 

“Haught, we are celebrating. It’s not everyday your best friend sends in a application for the academy.” Wynonna slyly mentions, already lining up the next round.

 

Nicole is out of her seat in seconds, mouth agape. “You sent it in? You really did it?!”

 

Wynonna breaks out into a face splitting grin, unable to control her emotions. “Fuck yeah I did!!”

 

Both girls jump up and down for a few seconds, before realizing how dumb the other looked, falling into each other’s arms laughing.

 

“I’m proud of you dude, have you told Waves yet?” Nicole asked, sitting back down on the couch, handing Wynonna her shot.

 

“Not yet. I’ll do it tonight when she gets here.” Wynonna smiled before taking her second shot.

 

“Should we call ahead for pizza before we forget?” Nicole asked, already opening the app in her phone. 

 

 

 

 

Waverly grew less worried as she parked her Jeep next to Nicoles SUV, neither Wynonna nor Nicole had been answering her texts or calls since she said texted was on her way over. She grew a LOT less worried when she approached the door and heard two voices laughing. 

 

Opening the door, Waverly had to do a double take as she saw her sister and Nicole both down to their underwear and Nicole straddling Wynonna, pinning Wynonna’s arms above her head. 

 

“What..is happening...here.”

 

Nicole whipped her head around as sloppily as as a newborn baby would, eyes glazed over and a sloppy smile on her face. “Hey baby.”

 

Just a slight distraction was all it took for Wynonna to flip Nicole onto her back, grabbing her leg and pinning her elbows to the ground. “One, two, three.” 

 

“I AM THE CHAMPIONNNN MY FRIENDSSS.” Wynonna sang out, releasing Nicole from her grasp, stumbling a bit as she grabbed a shot glass, filling it for Waverly.

 

“We...we’re celebratin’” Wynonna slurred, handing Waverly her shot.

 

Waverly was still confused. What were they celebrating, why was her sister and girlfriend so wasted, and why were they wrestling in their underwear?

 

“What are we celebrating.” Waverly asked throwing the shot back, wincing slightly at the cheap whiskey sliding down her throat. 

 

“Yeh, Wy...what are we celebrating” Nicole shouts out from her still lying position on the floor. 

 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes softly as she moves over to help her girlfriend off of the floor. She’s seen Nicole get pretty drunk before, but she’s not quite sure she’s seen Nicole this wasted. Ever.

 

“Well, is someone going to answer me? Cause like, there’s a lot of questions on my mind.” Waverly asks looking between her sister and girlfriend.

 

“I sent in a academy application.” Wynonna smirked, refilling her shot glass before taking a generous sip straight from the bottle. 

 

“Holy shit, really? That’s great Wynonna, I’m so proud of you!” Waverly gushed. “But why were you guys wrestling...and in your underwear?”

 

Nicole starts to laugh, enticing Wynonna to join in on the laughter. Waverly throws her hands in the air, not getting any answers from either girl. Snatching the whiskey bottle away from Wynonna, Waverly resigns to flopping onto the couch, taking a sip from the bottle before remembering the cheap awful taste.

 

Finally calming down, Nicole stumbles towards the couch, gently taking Waverly’s face in her hands. “Wynonna thought she could take me. Bu-but I know she can’t. I’m much very stronger.”

 

“You’re ‘much very’ idiots.” Waverly teased. “Why the underwear though?”

 

“She kept cheatin’, takin’ and pullin’ my hoodie ova my face.” Nicole slurred, crashing into the couch next to Waverly. 

 

“You guys seemed to have a wild night, sorry I missed it.” Waverly joked, poking Nicole in the ribs. “Let’s get some pizza in you guys. And watch a movie.”

 

Waverly walked towards the kitchen, looking over towards her sister, half naked cuddled on the recliner. She always knew Wynonna could do anything she set her mind to, and she was proud that she had finally decided what it was she would do.

 

 

 

 

“Okay baby, you can come out!” Nicole shouts from downstairs, after a heavy hangover morning, a carb filled lunch and waiting until Wynonna had left for work, she was finally able to surprise Waverly with her purchase. 

 

Waverly let out a audible gasp when she walked downstairs, and was presented with what was before her. 

 

“I know we said that we would buy it together, after we did some research on it the last couple weeks, but I saw it was on sale and I couldn’t help myself.” Nicole smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Wow, it’s bigger than I thought it was.” Waverly stuttered, eyeing it suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, it’s heavier than I thought.” Nicole nodded. 

 

“If you’re up for it, I’d like to give it a try.” Waverly said with excitement.

 

“I am so down. Just remember, if it hurts, we can adjust, if it gets too uncomfortable, we can stop. I’m hoping it’s not so scary, but just let me know.” Nicole assured Waverly. 

 

 

 

“Jesus Christ!” Waverly yelped out!

 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh a bit from the recliner. She had warned Waverly it might be a bit scary, and that the PlayStation VR would make the zombies in Resident Evil look pretty scary and realistic. 

 

She was actually pretty excited that Waverly hadn’t gotten upset with her that she bought it without her, they stayed up late one weekend going over what games they should buy when they bought the VR, but when Nicole had seen it was on sale for one hundred dollars off, she couldn’t pass it up. Obviously to make up for it, Waverly insisted she get to play first. Neither girl were really ‘gamers’ but the VR intrigued them both. 

 

 

“Nicole...I didn’t see where that zombie went.” Waverly whispered.

 

Nicole couldn’t hold back her laughter this time. “Baby, they can’t hear you.”

 

“You don’t know that for a fact! I’m literally in this world!” Waverly grumbled back.

 

Just before Nicole could reply, Waverly’s phone started to ring.

 

“Can you get that babe?” Waverly asked right as she blew a zombies head clear off with a cackle.

 

Nicole picked up the phone, seeing it was Gus who was calling. “Hey Gus, is everything okay?!”

 

Waverly turned around at the mention of Gus’s name. Not that she could see anything besides zombies in her vision anyway.

 

“Oh wow. Okay. Yeah sure. We will see you in a bit then.” Nicole excitingly replied. Stalking over towards Waverly as she hung up the phone. 

 

“Baby” Nicole cooed, taking the VR headset off of Waverly’s face.

 

“What is it. Is Gus okay? What happened?” Waverly rambled, forgetting all about the zombies feasting on her VR body at the moment.

 

“She’s fine. She’s coming over.” Nicole replies quickly to dissipate any negative thoughts from Waverly’s mind. With a slow smile, Nicole could barely contain herself. “She’s bringing mail. Important mail.”

 

Nicole didn’t have time to brace herself as Waverly jumped into her arms, causing the both of them to land hard in the floor. More so for Nicole who happened to land on bottom.

 

“I know you’re excited baby, but a little more warning would be nice next time.” Nicole huffed out.

 

Nicole wouldn’t be surprised if her neighbors called the cops after Waverly screamed in excitement on and off for the next half hour, but surprisingly they didn’t. 

 

Half the hour Waverly was screaming in excitement, the next half hour she was pacing in Nicoles living room certain that the mail was all rejection letters. 

 

Nicoles eyes followed at first, along with her mouth trying to reassure Waverly that she would without a doubt be getting accepted everywhere she applied. However soon enough, Nicole’s eyes got tired and her voice after being ignored stopped. Instead, she paced with Waverly, and for some reason that seemed to settle her girlfriend a bit. Maybe it felt like no matter what, Nicole would always be right there, by her side.

 

A knock on the door and Waverly jumps, rushing to open to door. Grabbing her Aunt by her arms and pulling her inside the apartment and into a tight, desperate hug. 

 

“Waverly, you’ll break an ole lady like me in half with this type of hug.” Gus jokingly scolded, leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous.” Waverly confessed, only slightly releasing pressure in her hug. 

 

Waverly knew that Gus understood. It’s not that Waverly was a basketball of anxiety waiting to combust at any second, it was more like she was a golf ball of anxiety waiting to combust at any minute. Which is totally different. 

 

Gus was there for her, paid for extra classes, different language books, she even helped her with her multiplication when she was a kid. If anyone in this world knew why Waverly was scared and anxious, it was Gus. 

 

Nicole hung back and let her girlfriend and her Aunt have their moment, knowing what this meant to the two of them. 

 

“I got home from work and checked the mail, I couldn’t wait until Sunday night and I figured you’d want to share the news with Nicole and Wynonna.” Gus admitted with a stray tear rolling down her cheek. “Where is my trouble maker anyway?”

 

Waverly laughed through a light sob, resting her face on her Aunt’s shoulder. “She’s at work.”

 

Gus nodded, putting the mail on the table. “Should we wait for her, or are you going to open them now?”

 

Waverly did all she could to avert her eyes at the envelopes on the table, pulling herself out of her Aunt’s hug. Should she wait for Wynonna, or did Wynonna not care about the ripping of paper. 

 

Not quite knowing what to do, Waverly looks back at Nicole, who of course was waiting for a invitation. “I can call her, see if she can get out of work?” 

 

Waverly nodded, still averting her eyes from the envelopes on the table. It was so hard, like a moth to a flame, her eyes were burning as she strained them to look away. The soft lull of Nicole’s voice relaxing her slightly. 

 

“She said she’s leaving now, she’ll be here in about twenty minutes.” Nicole says embracing Waverly from behind, resting her head on top of Waverly’s.

 

 

“Gus you’re more than welcome to stay the night, Wynonna can sleep on the couch and you can take her room.” Nicole offered once they all gravitated towards the couch, trying to put enough distance between them and the mail on the table. “I’ll call my dad up and he and mom can come up and we can go out to dinner. To  **celebrate** .” Nicole made sure to put emphasis on the last word, showing her confidence in Waverly. As Waverly sat beside her, both legs bouncing up and down. 

 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Gus winked, walking towards the kitchen.

 

Laying her hand on one of Waverly’s knees, Nicole could feel tension slowly disappear from Waverly’s body. Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket, putting in her fathers number right away.

 

“Hey dad, so Waves got some important mail today. No, we haven’t opened them yet, we’re waiting on Wynonna.  _Really_?! Okay. Yep. Super cool. I’m not sure. **Okay. I said** **okay geez.** **Dad**. Dad. Will you be quiet for a second, yes. Can you and mom come up, we want to celebrate and go out for dinner once Wynonna gets here. Gus is here too. Oh God, yup. Perfect. I will. I said I will. No, she’s staying the night.  _Yes, we’ll take an Uber._ Okay. Love you too, just send me the directions after you get a reservation. Okay. Love you. Okay I said. Bye” Nicole laughs out, with a shit eating grin on her face. 

 

“ _Nicole_. ” 

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

“Why are you smiling so much.” Waverly questioned, eyes glaring like they could see through her.

 

“Dad’s just funny.” Nicole lied, rushing in for a kiss to get Waverly to stop talking. Normally she would never try to get Waverly to shut up _,_ but at this moment, she  _really_ needed her to  **shut up**. It seemed to work, because Waverly was kissing her back. With a passion, okay it was working a little too well because now Waverly was trying to climb her like a tree when Gus was less than fifty feet away.

 

Almost as if Gus had super sonic ‘ _about to be dry humping_ ’ hearing, she finally emerged from the kitchen, carrying four glasses and the nicer bottle of whiskey Nicole hides from Wynonna. With a clearing of her throat, Waverly blushes in embarrassment as she races to climb off of Nicole. 

 

“I leave you alone for two minutes girl, and you’re already trying to find a way to relieve stress.” Gus playfully scolded, setting down the glasses and pouring a finger of whiskey into each glass.

 

Waverly threw her hands into her face, “Gus! Seriously?!” 

 

“Well, that’s what it looked like to me. If I was gone another minute, I’m not sure Wynonna would be able to sleep on the couch tonight.” Gus shrugged.

 

Nicoles face reddened up, knowing they’ve done  _plenty_ of things on this couch that would make Wynonna not want to sleep on it. Throwing a quick glance at Waverly, she can see it on her face that she’s thinking the same. Sending Waverly a wink, she’s pretty sure she heard a whimper come from Waverly.

 

 

Before Waverly could try and defend her behavior, the door bursts open in a hurry. “S’up bitches” Wynonna tried to casually say.

 

Waverly was frozen. She had no reason to not open the mail now. Not. One. Single. Reason. Except fear, but fear wasn’t an acceptable reason. Fear was rooting her to this couch though, as three sets of eyes all fell onto her. 

 

“Baby.” Nicole whispered, softly taking ahold of Waverly’s apparent frozen hand, leading her to a standing position. 

 

 

That standing position turned into a pacing one, around the living room, up the stairs, into Nicoles bedroom, back down the stairs and through the kitchen. It was exhausting for everyone else and they weren’t even the ones pacing. Nicole could only watch, she tried to join the pacing but the hallway had limited space.

 

Wynonna was sick of watching a back and forth. “Jesus Waverly, open the damn mail.”

 

Waverly stopped mid step. Sure, when you put it into simple words, it just opening mail. It’s not simple though. Working tirelessly day and night, weekends spent at libraries, or on the computer doing extra classes, extracurricular activities, learning separate languages. What if she still wasn’t good enough. What if she wasted Gus’s money for nothing. 

 

“ _Nicole_ ..” 

 

It came out as a ghost of a word, yet Nicole sprung into action. Taking Waverly by the hand, she guides them to her room. Hearing Wynonna in the background telling them that Gus and her don’t have time for Nicole and Waverly to scissor to relieve Waverly’s stress.

 

“I can’t look.” Waverly whimpers, gently sitting on the bed looking up at Nicole. “What if it was all for nothing.”

 

“Baby, let’s just say...in the million to one chance you didn’t get in anywhere, and you got no scholarships, it wasn’t all for nothing. It’s something that makes you happy, it’s something you’re interested in. It’s something you love.” Nicole whispered.

 

Nicole jumped back, as Waverly sprang up from the bed. 

 

“ **They don’t define my worth** ” Waverly declared, finger pointing towards the ceiling. “I know what I’m worth!”

 

Nicole had to race after Waverly as she sped out of the room and downstairs, into the living room.

 

**“** **I KNOW MY WORTH**!”  Waverly shouted again, to a very surprised Gus and Wynonna. 

 

“O-ok.” Wynonna stammered, glancing towards Nicole who just shrugged with a dopey smile on her face. 

 

Waverly stood at the table, eyeing her top two picks immediately. Separating those two for last, Waverly tore into the envelope from Harvard. 

 

“Dear Miss Earp, I am delighted to inform you...”“partial scholarship.”

 

A collective number of screams drowned out the rest of the letter, even if Harvard wasn’t one of her top picks, the feeling of being accepted  and with a partial scholarship felt fucking fantastic. 

 

“Do another one!” Wynonna shouted holding Gus’s hand, both women sporting a smile that would leave their faces aching in the morning.

 

“I kinda applied to this one on the whim, since we visited Wilmington and all.” Waverly laughed tearing into the envelope.

 

“Congratulations Miss Earp...” 

“Pleased to announce full scholarship ride...”

 

With only one rejection letter from Stanford, and three acceptances so far, it came down to the two envelopes Waverly had separated. 

 

“These are my top two picks.” Waverly whispered. 

 

University Of Berkeley and University of Toronto. 

 

Feeling the high off of being accepted to great schools already, Waverly dived into the Toronto envelope.

 

“Miss Earp, we are pleased to announce...”

“Partial scholarship.”

 

Nicole picked Waverly up immediately and spun her around, eyes a little watery as they shared a quick kiss.

 

“Come on love birds, we wanna know about Berkeley.” Gus chuckled trying to mask the sob escaping her throat.

 

“Right, sorry.” Waverly laughed out, wiping tears from her eyes. 

 

With a huge breath, Waverly slowly opened the envelope, eyes closed at first she picked out the paper...

 

“Miss Earp, Congratulations on your full ride scholarship...”

 

And then black.

 

Nicole had enough time to catch Waverly as she fainted, a complete dead weight faint. No matter how light someone is, dead weight is heavy. 

 

“I got this.” Wynonna said leaning down towards Waverly’s face, with a quick but hard slap to her cheek, Waverly woke with a gasp.

 

“Was that letter real?!” Waverly screamed, still laying on the floor.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at her, and then send a death glare to Wynonna.

 

“What?? She’s awake now, isn’t she? I swear she has low iron or something.” Wynonna shrugged with a smile.

 

“It was real baby, you got in. Full fucking ride baby. I’m so proud of you!” Nicole declared gently. “Can you get up?”

 

Waverly nodded and let Nicole help her up, collapsing on the couch, as Gus handed Waverly two scholarship envelopes. 

 

“That’ll keep you stocked in ramen and popcorn for a semester” Wynonna huffed as the first envelope contained a 250 dollar private scholarship. 

 

“Hey, anything helps.” Gus scolded, popping Wynonna in the back of the head.

 

“Two thousand dollar scholarship!” Waverly yelped, with a smile on her face. 

 

With every envelop open, Gus handed out the glasses filled with the ‘hide from Wynonna’ whiskey. 

 

“To Waverly” Gus toasted, everyone’s glasses in the air. 

 

 

 

Even on short notice Cole could book a reservation at a high class restaurant, no matter how many times he did it, it still left Nicole impressed.

 

After finally getting Gus to agree to just wear one of Wynonna’s dresses, they arrived right on time, greeted by Cole and Katelyn as they were shown to their table. 

 

“I hear congratulations are in order Waverly dear.” Cole winked with a glisten in his eye.

 

“Always had faith in my girl.” Katelyn smiled, squeezing Waverly’s hand.

 

Waverly was beaming. She had everything she wanted at this moment, all right in front of her. 

 

Nicole sat and listened as Waverly retold every detail about the schools she got in, and what each school was offering her. She was always proud of Waverly, but her heart was so full of pride and love right now, she was surprised it wasn’t breaking her ribs. 

 

With dinner served, and eaten. Cole bought the most expensive bottle of champagne the restaurant had to offer. Which was pretty fucking expensive in Waverly’s eyes. 

 

“A toast, to Waverly.” Cole loudly declared to the table. 

 

Just as everyone lifted their glasses to their mouths, Cole began to speak again.

 

“Wait...”

 

Cole pulled out a envelope from his blazer pocket, holding it in front of Waverly. “This is for you.”

 

Waverly gulped and nodded as she took the envelope, looking between the three Haughts who sat at the table.

 

“Well go ahead and open it.” Katelyn chuckled.

 

Twenty thousand dollars....Waverly held the check in between her fingers as gently as she could. Afraid it would crumble or blow away. 

 

Gus and Wynonna looked on expectantly, waiting for Waverly to say something, but she was speechless. All she could do was hand it over to Wynonna, who dropped it on the table as if it burned her to touch it. 

 

Gus snatched it off the table, giving Wynonna a wayward look before she saw all those zeros on the check. 

 

“Even if you pick a school you have a full ride to, this money is yours. If you need a new computer, want extra books, hell, if you want to buy a nice bottle of whiskey...it goes directly into your bank account. A private scholarship from the dealership. You won it dear. The best application the company has seen in years.” Cole explained.

 

This time, it was Gus who fainted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest, I think Wynonna could probably win half naked wrestling any day of the week. She’d fight dirty though, and Nicole would be by the rules.


	7. Where the heart skips a beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole make an important decision.
> 
> Nicole is overly romantic and it leads to an embarrassing walk in.
> 
> Waverly celebrates her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end of the notes for a translation.

“Berkeley”

 

“Toronto”

 

“Berkeley”

 

“Toronto”

 

With every word, Nicole leaves a kiss on bare thighs, smiling into them as she feels Waverly writhing underneath her. She can tell and feel Waverly getting impatient with the teasing, but she can’t help it. The past two weeks have been filled with those two words, as simple as they were, they were just as complicated.

 

Sighing, Waverly leans up on her elbows. “You know, it’s too bad the schools can’t meet in the middle and make me happy, but I know for a fact you can so..” 

 

With a playful bite on the inside of Waverly’s thigh, Nicole lifts her head slightly. “I like it when you’re a little bossy.” 

 

With one broad stroke of her tongue, and small hands pulling at her hair, Nicole smiles as she whispers “Berkeley.”

 

 

 

 

Thursday afternoon had Waverly standing in the gym, waiting as the cheerleaders lazily shuffled in. With prom and the end of the school year nearing, everyone seemed to be slowing down. Not on Waverly’s watch. 

 

“Hustle! Hustle! Hustle! Everyone but Chrissy, who was here  on _time_ ,  owes me ten laps! Now!” Waverly shouted, glaring back at the juniors who shot her death stares. 

 

“So, what are we doing for your birthday?” Chrissy asks after flipping off Stephanie Jones. 

 

Without tearing her eyes away from her cheerleaders, Waverly dismissively flicks her hand. “Probably just going to Nicole’s and watching a movie or something.”

 

Waverly jumps when she feels a flick to her ear, hand immediately going to her ear to try and soothe the pain. “Chrissy, what the fuck.”

 

“It’s your 18th birthday. You’ll be able to legally go out and drink. Come on. We can go to the city, bar hop a little, and crash at Nicoles. Please!” Chrissy begged, grabbing Waverly’s hand.

 

Waverly listened to Chrissy, and it eerily sounded just like the song and dance Wynonna gave her the other day. Nicole told Waverly she would do whatever Waverly wanted, a party, going out, staying in. With all the stress of still not picking which college she would attend in the fall, she figured planning one less thing would be less stress for her. 

 

Nicole wasn’t in the best position to be planning an elaborate party or anything either, she was nearing her own graduation as well, every night Waverly would call and quiz her. If it started to get too stressful on Nicole, Waverly would wage a piece of clothing for every answer Nicole got right, those were the nights Nicole would usually answer every single one correctly.

 

“Fine Chrissy, but you’re in charge of coordinating with Wynonna. If anyone can figure out a night of bar hopping, it’s the two of you.” Waverly relented, suddenly getting excited at the thought of bar hopping and forgetting the stress that was weighing her down. 

 

With her cheerleaders still lazily running laps, Waverly digs through her duffel bag to retrieve her phone, ever the considerate Earp, wanting to text Nicole right away about the change of plans for her birthday. 

 

**-Hey babe, bar hopping on Saturday for my birthday, Chrissy’s idea. She can crash at the apartment if that’s okay?**

 

With a quick toss, her phone lands safely back in her bag. Starting her basic stretches as her cheerleaders, most of them out of breath, come collapsing on the floor, she gets a wicked sly grin on her face. If they wanted to give her death stares and talk shit while they were running, they can deal with the next hour of a brutal workout. 

 

At the end of the cheer practice, even Chrissy gave her a wayward look. She felt refreshed though, maybe her muscles burning and sweat pouring off of her is just what she needed to help relieve even more tension of the stress she was under. It’s not everyday you have to try and decide which college you were binding yourself to.

 

With no game tomorrow, Waverly dismisses her cheerleaders with a stern voice of them being on time Monday afternoon. There was one last game next Friday, before everyone was free of practice, to bustle around for prom and graduation. 

 

“Don’t forget to call Wynonna, I’m seriously leaving it up to the two of you.” Waverly shouted out towards Chrissy, who just threw her a tired thumbs up.

 

Heading towards the showers, Waverly eavesdrops a tiny bit as she hears the lower classmen bitch about their practice today. Rolling her eyes, Waverly strolls in humming and effectively stopping the bitching. It was pin drop silent as she undressed and took a steamy hot shower, letting the hot water work at the sore muscles in her body. 

 

“Great job at practice everyone, I’m going to  _miss you allllll soooooo much_ , once I head to college.” Waverly shouts out in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. Sneaking a glance and smile to Chrissy who was trying to hide the smirk on her face. 

 

One by one everyone left the showers, leaving Waverly alone to stand under the heated shower. Alone with her thoughts, Waverly thinks back to last weekend, or more importantly the time spent in her bed with Nicole between her legs. Those two words whispered between her thighs over and over again. She would have to get on top of that soon, picking colleges that is. 

 

Smiling to herself as she turns off the water, the thoughts in her head tell her it’s not a bad idea to get on top of Nicole soon either. Drying off and getting dressed quickly, Waverly grabs at her bag, setting it on top of the bench. 

 

Digging her phone out of her bag, Waverly checks it as she starts to walk towards her Jeep to see if Nicole was able to text her back. 

 

**Ok-best baby**

 

Waverly unlocks her Jeep, tossing her duffel bag into the back before she settles into the drivers seat. Puzzled at the short reply, she tried to call Nicole, two rings later and it heads straight to voicemail. Feeling like Nicole had purposefully declined her phone call, Waverly tried again, and the outcome was no different. 

 

“Well, maybe she’s just busy, or out on a run. She has her own life.” Waverly shrugs, talking to herself in her Jeep. 

 

 

 

Walking up the house steps, Waverly is taken aback when the door swings wide open to a smiling dimple faced redhead.

 

“Hey baby.” Nicole sighs, with a slight tremor to her voice.

 

“Hi babe, what are you doing here?” Waverly asks, tipping her head up for a kiss.

 

Waverly gets a more passionate kiss then she was expecting, not that she was complaining. Nicole takes her hand, feeling that it was a little sweaty, Waverly starts to get a little concerned.

 

“Is everything okay? Did something happen to Gus or Wynonna? Your parents?!” Waverly panics, squeezing the hand in hers.

 

Nicole chuckles softly, “no baby, everyone is fine. I just have a surprise for you is all.” 

With that, Nicole pulls Waverly through the threshold and into the living room. 

 

Mouth agape, Waverly takes in the living room. 

The lights are off, yet the room is lit entirely in fairy lights. The wall on the far side, has a beautiful black Eiffel Tower decal. The archway between the kitchen and living room has been transformed into the Arc de Triomphe. Touching the wall, Waverly closes her eyes, imagining standing in front of the actual arch, touching stone from 1806. Beautiful, powerful and a unified ensemble. A parallel to the relationship between the two of them. 

 

“Babe, what is all this” Waverly asks, turning around to face Nicole, who had the most sheepish grin on her face. 

 

Nicole softly shakes her head, mumbling something under her breath that Waverly can’t quite make out. 

 

“I just wanted to do something special.” Nicole answered with a shrug. 

 

With a wide smile, Waverly continues taking in the living room, noting a small round table with two chairs and a candle in the middle, in the corner of the room. Noticing all her childhood pictures are missing and replaced by printed out and framed versions of paintings from the Louvre Museum. 

 

“You got me my very own Mona Lisa” Waverly hums, finger grazing the frame. 

 

Going from frame to frame, Waverly notices a picture that sticks out. All the other framed printouts came from the Lourve Museum, except this one. 

 

Trying her best to contain her inner nerd and the thoughts screaming in her head to rectify a mistake, Waverly thumbs the framed picture of Michael Angelos ‘David’ sculpture. 

 

‘That sculpture is actually in Galleria dell'Accademia in Florence and Michaelangelo’s “dying slave” is in the Louvre’ Waverly thinks to herself. 

 

Obviously Nicole worked really hard on this, whatever this is, and Waverly wasn’t going to call her out on her mistake, yet it still made her smile.

 

Feeling two arms wrap around her from behind, Waverly leans her body into Nicole’s, accepting a kiss on the cheek with a smile. 

 

“Come on baby.” Nicole ushers her to the small table in the corner, pulling out her seat and tucking her in. Waverly watches as Nicole disappears into the kitchen.

 

Frantically panicking, Waverly tries to think of any important date she could have missed. Seemingly unlikely being the planner that she is, so frantically panicking turns into mildly panicking. 

 

Waverly watched as Nicole returned with a bottle of wine in one hand, and balancing a tray in the other. A tray of assorted cheeses, sliced baguettes and croissants. Just looking at the tray made Waverlys mouth water. Before she could dig in, Waverly heard a mumble from Nicole and watched again as she disappeared into the kitchen, returning shortly with a box of beautifully colored macaroons. 

 

Nicole poured the wine for them, lighting the candle in the middle of the table before she sat down. Nicole picked up a blue macaroon, placing it lightly in Waverlys eagerly open mouth. 

 

With a moan that sounded way to inappropriate for their setting, Waverly ducks her head, swallowing the macaroon in her mouth. 

 

“You can save those moans for later baby.” Nicole winked, grabbing a piece of baguette and cheese for herself.

 

Waverly rolls her eyes playfully, and still wonders what all this could be about. She’s not taking Nicole at her word, that’s for sure. This was way to beautiful and extra, kind of like Nicole in general actually. 

 

Sitting across from each other, talking about each other’s days, Waverly feels the stress melt away, replaced by content and love. 

 

“We’ve got soufflés for dinner. It’s Leek and Feta cheese, I hope they turned out okay.” Nicole’s voice wavers, grabbing the tray and whisking off into the kitchen, returning with dinner.

 

“This looks amazing babe, I can’t believe you did all this. Thank you.” Waverly gushed, taking a sip of her wine. 

 

“Don’t thank me until you’ve tried it, it could be terrible.” Nicole smiled placing the soufflé in front of Waverly. 

 

It was the opposite of terrible Waverly thought, consuming every delicious bite. Never a fan of leeks before, Waverly wondered what other food she could like if they were in a soufflé, at least in one Nicole made. Nicole poured more wine for her, and Waverly greedily took another sip. It was probably the best wine she’d ever had, of the two she had tried before anyway.

 

Nicole was acting slightly different, Waverly knew that much. Why, she couldn’t tell. If this was Nicole breaking up with her, she was doing a terrible job at it. 

 

“Dessert” Nicole said standing from the table abruptly. Scratching at her stomach, Nicole took three soufflé dishes and trotted along towards the kitchen. “It’s a raspberry chocolate soufflé” she shouted from the kitchen.

 

Waverly’s eyes widened when Nicole came back with a silver platter and silver lid on top. It was all so fancy and romantic. She knew Nicole wasn’t proposing, that would just be ridiculous. Right? Watching Nicole set the platter in front of her, she noticed Nicole’s hand shaking just the tiniest amount. 

 

“You can lift the lid.” Nicole whispered, standing behind Waverly’s chair. 

 

Quickly Waverly lifted the top, noting two soufflés behind a card. Obviously in her curious manner, Waverly reached for the card, opening it immediately. Written in Nicole’s amazingly perfect penmanship were just a couple words. 

 

‘ _Don’t make fun of me’_

 

Turning around, Waverly notices first a bundle of flowers that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and a very nervous looking Nicole. She grabs the flowers Nicole hands her, smiling wide at her thoughtful girlfriend and then her jaw goes slack when Nicole starts to speak.

 

“ _Moi en smoking et toi en robe_

_J'espère en avoir fait assez pour impressionner_

_Le français était si difficile, mais je l'ai fait pour vous_

_Et je sais déjà que tu seras la meilleure vue_

_Alors bébé Waverly, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur_

_Pour te regarder descendre les escaliers, je serai un goner_

_Je te regarde maintenant et bébé, il est difficile de rester calme_

_Avec des mains tremblantes, je demanderai, puis-je vous emmener au bal de promo_ ?” Nicole finished speaking, voice trembling slightly. 

 

Nicole knew her French accent was probably shit, but she knew she had to ask Waverly to prom in a way that meant  something  to her. Languages were apart of who Waverly was, and even if she made a complete fool of herself, it would be worth it knowing Waverly knew she tried.

 

It was a little odd when Waverly started to giggle though, Nicole was unsure if she was giggling because Waverly thought she was ridiculous or maybe it was just the happy giggles. 

 

Throwing her hands around Nicole’s neck, still giggling like a young school girl, Waverly nods her head furiously. 

 

“I’m gonna need a verbal answer here baby.” Nicole laughs, letting her hands come to rest on Waverly’s hips. 

 

“Of course, you romantic idiot.” Waverly gushed, wiping a few stray tears away. “How long have you been learning French?”

 

Nicole shook her head, fiery red hair flowing around her chin. “Learning might be too loose a word, specifically memorizing the French version of my poem, close to about a month now. I’m sure it wasn’t perfect, but it’s hard.” 

 

“It was perfect to me babe. I can’t believe you went through all this trouble. For prom. For me.” Waverly whispered against Nicoles neck, placing a soft kiss on the most vanilla scented skin she could smell.

 

Nicole moves Waverly’s head away from her neck, tilting her head until they were eye to eye. 

 

“Don’t you know by now I would do anything for you?” Nicole asked softly, not really expecting a real answer.

 

Waverly always loved Nicole’s soft brown eyes, and right now they were full of love and affection. She wasn’t quite sure what she did in her life to deserve such an attentive girlfriend and friend, but damn it if she wasn’t going to appreciate it as best she could. Grabbing Nicole’s hand, she gently steered them towards her room, waving away Nicole’s reminder that they hadn’t eaten their dessert yet.

 

Gently and purposely pushing Nicole backwards on to her bed, “We can eat it after, right now...I’m going to show you how to speak French. Between your legs.”

 

Nicole’s heart stopped. Well, not actually but it sure as hell felt like it. Dessert could absolutely wait, they’d work up the energy for it.

 

Ten minutes later, completely naked with hazel eyes looking up at her, all Nicole could do was thank God for the French language. She wouldn’t be able to say a damn word of it right now though, she wasn’t even sure she could speak English with what Waverly was doing with her tongue. Whatever French words she was speaking between her thighs, were the sexiest words Nicole had ever heard. It didn’t take long for her to come undone, loudly.

 

A little too loudly, loud enough that they didn’t hear Gus coming home and barging into Waverly’s room worried about the noise she had heard.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Gus hissed, taking in the sight before her. “Both of you, clothes on and downstairs  **now**!”  With a slam of the door, Gus was gone as quick as she came.

 

It had happened so fast, Nicole wasn’t even able to get a sheet over her very naked body. She did however feel the yanking of Waverly’s fingers, knowing she’d be more than sore from that tomorrow. In a fleeting moment of weakness, she thought about hopping out the window and running to her car she had parked behind the house. It was one thing to be caught by Wynonna, but Gus? Gus was like family, and Gus had just seen her niece knuckles and tongue deep between parted pale thighs. 

 

 

Nicole looked down towards Waverly, whose head still happened to be between her thighs as if she were frozen there. 

 

“Baby?” Nicole asked nervously. 

 

Immediately hazel eyes met soft brown ones, standing up immediately Waverly wiped her chin and mouth on the back of her hand. Dressing as fast as they could, they shyly made their way to the living room and sat feet apart from each other on the couch.

 

Gus laughed, which made Nicole nervous. Why was she laughing? That’s odd. Like super odd.

 

“For how close you two were moments ago, now is when you decide to be several feet apart?” Gus laughed out. 

 

Nicole chanced a look at Waverly, who had already put her face in between her hands. Deciding to scoot closer, Nicole out her hand on Waverly’s thigh to offer some sort of support for her.

 

“Listen you two, it’s simple. Lock the damn door. How hard is that?” Gus asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply. “I’ve seen  way  more than I could have ever imagined, and it wouldn’t have happened if you  **locked the damn door**. ” 

 

Not trusting her voice, Nicole could only nod and she squeezed Waverly’s thigh, maybe a little harder than she meant. She notices Waverly lift her head up, cheeks red and eyes teary.

 

“You’re not mad?” Waverly squeaked out, barely able to push the question through the lump in her throat.

 

Gus shook her head, “I remember being young, Curtis and I were walked in on once or twice in our lives too.” 

 

At that Waverly brought her hands back to her face, trying to scrub the image out of her mind. 

 

“Tell me about it girl, I’m trying to get the image I just had out of my mind too.” Gus scolded.

 

With every passing second, Nicole felt slightly better. She was terribly embarrassed still, but at least there was no anger or punishment for their little bedroom incident. 

 

“I’m going out, and remember...there are locks on doors for a reason.” Gus sighed as she gathered her keys and purse, walking out of the house.

 

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side, letting a large breath out. It could have gone worse, admittedly it was embarrassing for all three of them. Never imagining in her worst nightmares her Aunt would ever walk in on her. 

 

“Well, that was pretty awkward.” 

 

Nicole managed to let out a chuckle, leaving a kiss on the side of Waverly’s head. “Yeah, I’m still not sure out of the two of us, who it was more embarrassing for though.”

 

“Does everything have to be such a competition to you?” Waverly asked with a side eye. “We still have our dessert ya know.” 

 

With a roll of her eyes, Nicole gets up from the couch, holding out her hands for Waverly to lift herself with. She can’t help the smile that Waverly brings to her lips though. 

 

“Thank you, for all this. You did  a lot of work, just to ask a girl to prom.” Waverly smiled while digging into her dessert. 

 

Nicole thought about that for a second, not only to try and articulate the right words, but also...dessert. 

 

“Not  a girl ... **_the girl_**. ” Nicole hoped it was said with enough conviction and authority in her voice that Waverly would understand exactly how much the two varied. 

 

She was pretty sure she accomplished it when she watched her girlfriends eyes crinkle into half moons, with her adorable wrinkles beside them. A bright smile accompanied those moon eyes, making Nicole fall just a little bit more in love with the girl sitting with her. 

 

“Right...the girl. Sounds better that way.” Waverly whispered. “Oh!! Is my change of birthday plans okay? I’m assuming you were vague because you were still setting this up?” 

 

“Yeah, we can do whatever you want. It’ll be fun, I’ll buy you a fish bowl.” Nicole winked.

 

“I don’t really want fish.” Waverly said in confusion, watching Nicole bite her lower lip to stop from laughing. 

 

“Baby no. It’s a drink. Please. Please don’t look it up either, I want to see the surprise in your eyes when you see it.” Nicole said pointedly. With a glance at her watch, and a grimace on her face, reluctantly she stands from the table.

 

“Hate to eat and run baby, but I really got to head out.” 

 

“If I remember correctly, I think I did more eating than you.” Waverly snorted, while wrapping her hands around Nicole’s neck, pulling softly at the hair gathered in her fingers.

 

“Baby...” Nicole warned. She had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the only warning she had to give. 

 

Waverly feigned innocence, humming as she tugged again, this time slightly harder. Not at all surprised when Nicole lifted her up, as she wrapped her ankles around her waist.

 

“You better be quick.” Nicole rasped before biting at her neck, taking quick steps towards Waverly’s bedroom. Making sure to lock the door. 

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s chin, making it so Nicole was looking right into her eyes. With a head tilt, and in her best sultry voice she whispered. “Then you better be good.”

 

Dropping Waverly onto her bed with a soft thud, Nicole hovered over her quickly. Lips stopping just shy of lips.

 

“Baby, when am I not?”

 

 

 

 

 

Late Saturday afternoon had Waverly knocking on Wynonnas door every fifteen minutes, wondering exactly what they were going to be doing that night. Nicole tried to take charge and take Waverly out for lunch on her birthday, accompanied with her gifts, but even that didn’t take the girls mind off it.

 

“Waverly, fuck off.” Wynonna shouted from behind her door. 

 

Knowing she left Chrissy and Wynonna completely in charge, didn’t make her feel any better at all. She was a planner. She just wanted a hint, or to know exactly what they were doing and when. 

 

Kicking at Wynonna’s door, Waverly flipped the bird before yelling back. “Rude.” Begrudgingly she ventured back out into the living room where Nicole was laid out on the couch sleeping. 

 

Nicole had mentioned that Waverly had worn her out, and not in the toe curling way. She didn’t think Nicole would actually come home and nap after a afternoon of intense questioning that led to nowhere.

 

“I don’t know baby”

 

“Some bars, I assume.”

 

“They better not have hired strippers!”

 

Those are all the answers she got from her sweet, passed out girlfriend, who had been napping for almost two hours now. Time for her to wake up.

 

“Hey sleepy...are you going to spend my whole birthday asleep?” Waverly asked, waiting to put on the pouting lips until Nicole fluttered her eyes open.

 

“ C‘mere and snuggle.” Nicole’s sleep ridden voice asked, holding her arms open.

 

As if gravity pulled her in, Waverly found herself laid on top of Nicole, nose going directly for neck. Taking a deep breath, as she always did. She could fall asleep wrapped in warm strong arms and her favorite vanilla scent surrounding her. 

 

“How are you still so tired?” Waverly hummed, trailing her nose up Nicole’s neck.

 

Nicole twitched, trying to not let what Waverly was doing make her too ticklish. 

 

“Well, I don’t know how you’re not. We stayed up pretty late last night. Deciding on your future together, well that was taxing.”

 

“Our future.” Waverly scolded. “I made it harder than need be, I’ll admit. But pie charts, and graphs and pros and cons lists are fun.” 

 

Sending in her acceptance letter was the highlight of her birthday so far, especially doing it with Nicole. Doing so, just further cemented it in her mind that Nicole really would follow her. 

 

Feeling Nicole rub her hands down her back, Waverly closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm of the steady heart beneath her. They already called Gus, informing her which college Waverly would be attending but hadn’t told Wynonna yet. Deciding to do it tonight instead. 

 

Just as she started to think about waking Nicole all the way up, in a way that would make anyone question whether or not they ever wanted to sit on the couch again, Chrissy emerged looking sheepish from Wynonna’s room.

 

Hands already up in surrender, Chrissy mumbled “Wynonna was trying to hire strippers but it didn’t pan out.” 

 

Waking up completely at that, Nicole sit up quickly, pulling Waverly into her lap. Softly kissing the side of her head. 

 

“I told you I didn’t know anything baby, I’d never want private strippers.” Nicole whispered, while taking her phone out. “I’ll call an Uber so we can get your birthday started.”

 

Chrissy rolled her eyes, “like that’s going to stop Wynonna. She already called an Uber and it’ll be here soon. With our first location secret.” 

 

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other at the same instant, both knowing very well what Chrissy was implying. 

 

“WE ARE NOT GOING TO A STRIP JOINT WYNONNA!” They yelled in unison. Which made Nicole grin like a in love idiot. 

 

Gripping Waverly’s thighs tightly, she could feel the girl tense up a bit. “We could just stay here all night, kick out Wynonna and Chrissy and I’ll make you wish it was your birthday every. single. night.” 

 

The thought had crossed Waverly’s mind plenty of times, however she was curious to try all those fruity drinks she always saw on TV. Sometimes just straight whiskey and tequila get a little tiring. 

 

“You promised me a fish bowl, and I kept my promise not to look one up. Can’t bail on me now, love.” Waverly insisted, trailing her fingers over pale forearms.

 

“You guys are such a old married couple, a strip club would have been awesome. Titties in everyone’s face? What else could you want?” Wynonna whined, finally appearing out of her room. 

 

Waverly lovingly rolled her eyes at her sister, standing to wrap her in a hug. “Wy, I just want to go to a few bars, get absolutely shit faced, dance and maybe come home and have drunk sex with my girlfriend.”

 

Nicole cleared her throat at that admission, although she was sure Waverly was going to be way to drunk to even function, the thought of ambition gone, drunken, fuel drived sloppy sex was absolutely on the table now. 

 

“Also, Nicole and I have an announcement to make.” Waverly looked back at her red faced girlfriend. 

 

“Oh, we’re doing this now? Okay.”

 

Nicole stood to settle herself next to Waverly, fingers intertwining with hers. This wasn’t her big announcement, sure it affected her life immensely. However it was Waverly who worked hard to be able to say where she finally committed to. 

 

“I sent my acceptance letter today. We’re going to fucking California. BERKELEY here we come!!!” Waverly shouted, gripping Nicole’s hand hard. She had been a little worried about telling Wynonna. It would be the first time they would be so far away from each other.

 

Wynonna was frozen, she knew deep down Waverly had made the right choice, however it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to miss her. It’s not like she could pick up and drive to California every weekend. Shoving all of her self pity down, Wynonna started to tear up. For the fact that her baby sister was going to make something of her self, and she trusted Nicole to help take care of her. 

 

“Baby girl...that’s so amazing. I’m so proud of you. You’ll never know how proud.” Wynonna gushed through tears. 

 

Trying to stave her own tears, which was pretty fucking hard. Waverly releases Nicole’s grasp, wrapping her sister in a hug.That’s when the tears flowed freely, Waverly was more than ready to start new somewhere else, and to learn more about things that fascinated her, especially with Nicole by her side. She wasn’t however, ready to leave her protector, her older sister. The first person in her life to show her any love, and to tell her she was worth something. It was going to be hard, but in order to grow, it was something that needed to be done.

 

Wynonna let a few tears fall, landing directly onto her sisters hair. Tightening her hold on her petite sister, sure she was crushing her. “Hey, who knows...maybe if I get accepted into the Academy and graduate, I’ll just move in with Haught again.” 

 

Nicole smiles at that, it’s been something she had been thinking about for a while. Obviously friends go their separate ways at some point in their life, but Nicole never wanted that. She  always  wanted to have Wynonna and Waverly by her side, and she by theirs. 

 

“I’ll always have a room for you, you freeloading shithead.” 

 

Wynonna squeezes Waverly one last time, and with a kiss on the top of her head, she gently pushes her baby sister away. 

 

“Enough sappy shit. Uber should be here soon, so let’s get this party started!” Wynonna yelled, for no reason in particular. 

 

 

 

 

“Wow...umm holy shit.” Waverly gasped out, after arriving at a pretty hole in the wall bar, and Nicole presenting her with a fish bowl. 

 

It was a actual fish bowl. 3 different types of liquor, soda, pineapple juice and sweet and sour mixture. and fucking Swedish fish ‘swimming’ around in the bowl. 

 

“There’s five straws for a reason baby, we’re all sharing it. But you can have first taste!” Nicole laughed, handing the heavy bowl over the table into Waverly’s hands. 

 

Dolls had come out, with no begging from either Wynonna or Nicole. He seemed pretty excited when Nicole called him and asked if he wanted to bar hop for Waverly’s birthday. Nicole thought maybe he was trying to get a second night in Wynonna’s bed, but what the hell did she know. 

 

Waverly gripped one of the metal straws, eagerly taking in into her mouth. With a long sip, she looked up at Nicole with a smile. 

“I like this! One more sip and then everyone can join in.”

 

Within no time, the fishbowl was empty, and Waverly was at the bar with Wynonna ordering God only knows, while Nicole stood at the opposite end of the bar with Dolls.

 

“She seems excited.” Dolls noted with a head nod towards Waverly. He gripped his old fashioned, taking a gingerly sip.

 

“Well, it’s the first time she can actually order shit, so I don’t blame her. You looked like you hated the fish bowl. Ate all those Swedish fish though.” Nicole laughed, slapping Dolls on the shoulder. 

 

Dolls laughed, nodding at Nicole. “Don’t like sweet drinks, but I’m a sucker for candy.” 

 

Nicole shakes her head, eyes scanning the bar trying to find Waverly. Finding her almost immediately, she starts walking towards her intent on buying her a flaming Dr Pepper shot.

 

“Babe!!! I got a buttery nipple, it was delicious!” Waverly exclaimed, gesturing towards her empty glass.

 

Grinning, Nicole cups Waverly’s cheeks and bring her into a kiss. Tasting the buttery nipple on her lips, ending the kiss with a over dramatic smack. “Tastes good.” 

 

Nicole waved the bartender over, asking for 5 flaming Dr Peppers and watches Waverly’s face as he lights the shots on fire. 

 

“Do we drink it on fire?! That seems so unsafe, I’m not trying to go to the hospital tonight!” Waverly cried out, while still amazed at the shot.

 

Wynonna, Chrissy and Dolls ventured over, chuckling at Waverly’s panic. 

 

“No dummy, you place a cup over it and the flame goes out and  _then_ take the shot.” Wynonna teased, pushing lightly at her sisters shoulder.

 

All shots extinguished, everyone takes the glass and slams it back, Nicole’s eyes are on Waverly though, watching the thoughts process through her eyes. 

 

“That is amaze balls.” Waverly exclaimed, slapping her hand on the bar loudly. “Whew, should probably slow down.” 

 

“I didn’t raise a pussy, one more shot and then you can slow down.” Wynonna insisted, waving the bartender down again. 

 

“Oh my god!” Waverly shouted way to loudly for how quiet the bar was. 

 

Pointing towards the back end of the bar, Waverly jumps up and down, as she waits for the rest of her party to look at what she was so excited about.

 

The first to look, Nicole doesn’t know what to think of the situation, Waverly was already tipsy, and this was just the first bar. However, whatever her baby wanted on her birthday, she’s make sure to try and do for her. 

 

“A fucking mechanical bull?! Hell yes!!” Wynonna gasped out, grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling her towards it. 

 

It was a beautiful sight, pristine looking mechanical bull surrounded by blown up inflatables to mask the hardness of a inevitable fall. Paying the fee for all five, Nicole opens the gate, waiting for the first volunteer, because it sure as hell was not about to be her. When it seemed like no one was going to volunteer first, Nicole had an idea.

 

“Whoever lasts the longest, I’ll pay them one hundred dollars. But if I last the longest, everyone has to pay me twenty five, you know, to make it even.” 

 

Nicole knew it would work like a charm, Wynonna never backed down from a bet, especially a bet with money involved. So she was not the least bit surprised when Wynonna slammed a shot that appeared out of nowhere and ran through the gate, bounding on top of the bull.

 

“Kiss that money goodbye Haught!” Wynonna said with a wink, getting herself situated before she nodded at the guy to start the bull. 

 

Of course it starts off slow, however it seemed like Wynonna forgot the cardinal rule. Always squeeze the bull with your thigh muscles, within 4 seconds Wynonna was bucked off at the first real bucking of the bull. She flew off head first, the very last possible millisecond, tucking her head and rolling on her back. It was actually pretty fucking awesome. 

 

Nicole thought her eardrums were going to burst at the high pitched laughter that followed, courtesy of Chrissy and Waverly. They were both doubled over, laughing and trying to breathe, as Wynonna made her way back over. With a small flick to both Waverly’s and Chrissy’s forehead, Wynonna settles herself against the gate, mumbling to herself.

 

Chrissy decided to take a turn next, faring no better than Wynonna, and getting bucked off within the first three seconds, landing hard on her back, laughing the whole time. 

 

Dolls protested at first, until Nicole reminded him she had paid already. As strong as he was, and usually coordinated, he basically jumped off the damn bull the second it started. Landing on his feet and scurrying towards the gate. 

 

“Those things have always creeped me out.” He muttered once he was close enough to Nicole, shaking out a shiver. 

 

Before Nicole could reply, Waverly was running towards the bull with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

“Watch closely babe, this ride is goin’ to cost you a hundred bucks.” Waverly yelled with a wink. 

 

Eyes glued to her girlfriend, Nicole took in her muscular thighs and legs, that seemed to be gripping the side of the bull with every ounce of strength she had. Waverly was gripping the leather strap with one hand, and her other arm raised in the air. Nicole watched as she gave the man a nod to start the bull. 

 

Nicole was mesmerized, she watched Waverly ride the bull like a professional. When the bull went forward, Waverly leaned back, showing off her abs even more than her normal crop tops would. When the bull went backwards, Waverly leaned forward, showing off the dimples on her lower back. Dimples that Nicole would often kiss and nip at. To say the least, it was sexy. Waverly rode with such ease, body moving in a way Nicole had only seen when they were alone, and in bed. At around eight seconds, the man controlling the bull decided to take it up a notch, making the bull buck wildly. 

 

Nicole could tell Waverly was caught off guard and unprepared for the sudden change of pace. However Waverly adjusted with ease, throwing her body back into the rhythm she had already started, just a little faster now. It was only when Waverly glanced over at Nicole, that Waverly’s balance gave way. At the twelve second mark, Waverly went flying towards the back of the bull, landing straight on her ass with a yelp.

 

Running over to make sure Waverly was okay, Nicole found Waverly giggling and out of breath once again. “You okay baby?”

 

Waverly glared at Nicole with wide eyes, “you looked so turned on when I glanced at you, I forgot what I was doing.” 

 

A light scratch at her stomach, and Nicole was helping Waverly off the mat. “Uh, yeah. That was sexy. You looked really good riding that bull.”

 

With a shrug, Waverly placed a soft kiss to Nicoles cheek, “I can’t wait to ride your face. Have a good ride now.” And off Waverly went to stand by the gate to watch Nicole ride.

 

The most Nicole wanted to do, was beat Wynonna’s time. With her thighs strong, but absolutely no real rhythm, she was hopeful but also doubtful of her abilities. Plus Waverly just left her with her boxers damp. So that was a thing now. 

 

Mounting the bull, Nicole’s long legs almost reach the bottom before she curls them tightly enough to grip hard. Gripping the handle tight enough to make her hand numb, Nicole nods towards the man to start the bull.

 

Instantly Nicole regretted ever mounting this stupid beautiful mechanical bull.

 

‘ _How did Waverly make this look easy_ ’  was a instant thought as her chest hit the handle of the bull. 

 

‘ _I’ve already fucked up_.’

 

Nicole was moving in the same movements of the bull, instead of leaning backwards when the bull moved forward. 

 

‘ _I look like a complete idiot_.’

 

Nicole’s grip from her thighs gave way, flinging her long legs in front of her, her only saving grace was the grip she had on the handle, which was slowly losing grip. With a light knee to her face, thanks to the bucking of the bull, Nicole tumbled off the bull, chest hitting the handle once again. 

 

“Ughhh. Fuck.” Nicole gasped, trying to get the breath back that was knocked out of her. Closing her eyes, as if that would magically fill her lungs, Nicole opens them to find a shot in front of her face. 

 

“Cant go a month without getting hurt, Haught?” Wynonna teased, helping Nicole up. “Take this you fucking klutz and let’s party.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Nicole took the shot, which was disgusting and she wasn’t even sure she wanted to know what she just drank. 

 

“My poor babe. Are you okay?” Waverly asked, wrapping herself around Nicole’s middle.

 

Gaining back her ability to breath, Nicole nodded. Pressing a kiss to the top of the girls head. “You are a cheat though.”

 

Feeling a pinch to her lower back, Nicole jumped back, immediately getting out of Waverly’s grasp. 

 

“Owww. What was that for?!” Nicole whined, rubbing at the spot on her back, trying to soothe the pain.

 

Waverly stalked forward, pointer finger out, and with a quick jab to Nicole’s chest, which earned another yelp, Waverly huffed. “I do not cheat.” 

 

“Okay, maybe not out right cheating. Mind fucking me though, I feel is a little like cheating.” Nicole sulked, rubbing at the spot on her chest now. 

 

Waverly just shrugged, got on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole, before skipping away towards the bar. She was ready for another drink and then maybe they could go to another bar with better music and a actual dance floor. This was a good starter bar, but being a little tipsy, she wanted to actually party now.

 

Waving down the bartender, Waverly asked for the most delicious drink he could make...and strong. She noticed his smirk, but thought nothing of it. Instead turning to face her sister who joined her at the bar. 

 

“Can we go to a place where we can dance next? Please. Pretty please?” Waverly begged, pour coming into full effect.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes playfully, before agreeing to leave after their next drink. 

 

“Oh shit. This tastes just like cotton candy.” Waverly gushed, once the bartender handed her the drink. Pink in color, and a couple cherries, the drink didn’t last long. 

 

With Nicole trying to settle the tab, unbeknownst to her that Dolls took it upon himself to pay already, Wynonna ushers Chrissy and Waverly outside as the Uber arrives. 

 

Catching up to Dolls before he exits the bar, Nicole claps him on the shoulder. “You didn’t have to pay the tab, I was going to.”

 

Dolls just shrugs his shoulder, something he always did so nonchalantly. “I didn’t buy her a gift, so that’s my gift. Let’s go dance Haught.” 

Smiling at the generosity, Nicole nods and follows him out of the bar.

 

 

Nicole can barely keep Waverly’s hands off of her before they pull up to the next bar. Not that she minded, but being in the middle seat between the two Earps, it wasn’t exactly the right time or place. Thankfully, the Uber stops and everyone files out, everyone unfamiliar with the bar in front of them. 

 

Once inside, the bar is dimly lit, crowded and felt more like a club than a bar. With booths lined up in the back, and barstools crowding the bar, the whole middle of the bar was a dance floor. It took no more than five seconds before Chrissy and Waverly were squealing and infiltrating the floor. Nicole knew eventually either Waverly would drag her to dance, or she wouldn’t be able to keep herself from pressing up against her girlfriend. Until then, she needed liquid courage to get over the fact that her dancing skills had barely improved. 

 

After three shots in a row, each one burning less and less as they slid down Nicole’s throat, had Nicole pulling Waverly off the dance floor and into a dark booth in the corner of the bar. Waverly straddling Nicole’s lap as soon as she was seated. Immediately Nicole cups Waverly’s jaw with one hand, pulling her into a deep kiss right away. Waverly pulls away quickly, out of breath partly from dancing but mostly from the unexpected passionate kiss.

 

Rubbing her hands over Waverly’s thighs, Nicole leans back in the booth, content to be sitting with her girlfriend straddling her. Body feeling loose and warm from the liquor, Nicole stands abruptly, causing Waverly to squeal and her legs to wrap around Nicole’s hips. 

 

Nicole carries Waverly through the dance floor, and to the bar, plopping her firmly on a bar stool. “One drink, and then you’re dancing.” Waverly challenged as Nicole waved the bartender down. 

 

“All yours baby.” Nicole winked, sloppy smile showing off her deep dimples. “Two sex on the beaches my good man. Can we have umbrellas and extra cherries? I’ve always been a fan of _poppin_ ’ a cherry.” 

 

Waverly shoved into Nicole, giggling and hushing her at the same time. She loved Nicole like this, well, she loved Nicole in any form really, but when Nicole was able to relax and be silly, Waverly loved how free Nicole was. No thinking about the academy, or graduation. No thinking about the stress of moving and having no friends. Just free. 

 

Drinks made and handed to them, Nicole thanked the bartender, tipping him a generous twenty dollars for the abundance of cherries he supplied their drinks with. Taking a cherry with a extra long stem from her drink, Nicole traced Waverly’s lips with the sweet fruit, before plucking the stem out and dropping it into Waverly’s waiting open mouth. Before Nicole could chase after the cherry, she was pulled off the bar stool by the collar of her shirt, landing straight on her ass.

 

“Whoops, sorry Haught.” Wynonna feigned innocence standing above Nicole. “Usually you have way less give than that. Plus that whole cherry thing with my baby sister was a little too kinky to handle so, your fault really.”

 

Not one to be outdone, Nicole swiped her leg at Wynonna’s ankles, causing Wynonna to crash land right next to Nicole. Both looking at each other and bursting into laughter while Waverly helped them both up. 

 

Waverly went back to trying to drink her cocktail as quick as possible, making Nicole hurry her drinking as well. She was ready to start dancing again, except with her girlfriend pressed against her this time. The second Nicole sets down her finished drink on the wooden bar surface, Waverly’s grabbing her hand and pulling her from the bar stool onto the dance floor.

 

Knowing Nicole isn’t the best dancer, Waverly turns and presses her back into Nicole’s front, placing Nicole’s hands on her hips as she starts to sway to the music. Feeling Nicole off beat and more bumping into her than bumping with her, Waverly turns to face her, intent on putting some sort of rhythm through their bodies. Not that it even mattered, the grin Nicole was sporting made Waverly weak in the knee’s. Nicole could be stepping all over Waverly’s feet, and it wouldn’t bother her. Sure, maybe when they moved, Waverly would like to take Nicole to dance lessons, if only to learn new types of dances together.

 

After a few songs, and yeah maybe Nicole did actually step on her feet a few times, Waverly decided they needed a break and a drink. Feeling the muscles in her thighs already starting to get sore from over dancing, Waverly opts for a booth instead of the bar. Sending Nicole off to get whatever drink she wanted them to try this time. Chrissy eventually joined Waverly at the booth, with Wynonna and Dolls not far behind. 

 

Nicole must have noticed everyone gathering at the booth, as she came back with five drinks instead of two. “Not sure what these are, asked the bartender for whatever his favorite drink is.”

 

It tasted like pure gasoline and felt like fire going down. However no one at the booth could muster up the courage to say how terrible it was, and Waverly decided it had to be strong in order for it to taste like shit. 

 

‘ _Wynonna didn’t raise no bitch_ ’  and with that Waverly threw her head back, swallowing the remaining liquid in her glass. All eyes were on her as she slammed her glass on the table. She smiled sweetly and encouraged everyone to just slam it. 

 

Around two in the morning, even Wynonna was starting to get tired and sloppy. Thankfully the Uber had arrived and Dolls was attached to Wynonna’s lips, making it safe to assume he was coming home with the group. 

 

Waverly was drunk, and Nicole sort of wished she would just pass out on her. Instead Waverly was talking non stop, and at first when it was nothing but college courses and how she was excited to be living near the beach, it was perfectly fine. However once she started going into explicit detail about how Nicole asked her to prom, and the way in which Waverly thanked her, including how Gus walked in on them, Nicole was blushing and trying to keep Waverly’s mouth occupied with her own. Which seemed to do the trick, a little late as Wynonna started fake gagging and Chrissy was laughing harder and louder than Nicole deemed necessary. 

 

When the Uber parked and Waverly whispered in her ear that  _she was going to ride her harder than she rode the mechanical bull_ , Nicole would be lying if she didn’t get a second burst of energy, and perhaps put a little pep in her step. Being drunk herself, Nicole’s walk was less straight and more zig zagging as she and Waverly were the first to the door, bursting in and making a bee line for her room. 

 

Within minutes a very naked Waverly laid under Nicole, as Nicole started her descend, making sure to kiss and nip at skin she cherished. It wasn’t until Nicole heard a rather large snore that her eyes flicked up and was met with a sleeping Waverly. 

 

“Oh thank God.” Nicole whispered to herself as she felt fatigue start to creep into her bones. Not that she wasn’t more than willing and ready to have Waverly come undone under her tongue, but the sudden slowness had hit her like a ton of bricks. Moving up the bed, pulling the blanket over Waverly before laying beside her, she placed a light kiss to Waverly’s lips, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes. 

 

“Berkeley” Nicole whispered, knowing they’d start a new adventure together in a few months. 

 

“Berkeley” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me in a suit and you in a dress  
> I’m hoping I did enough to impress  
> French was so hard, but I did it for you  
> And I already know you’ll be the best view  
> So Waverly baby, would you do me the honor  
> To watch you walk down the stairs, I’ll be a goner  
> I’m watching you now and baby it’s hard to stay calm  
> With trembling hands I’ll ask, can I take you to prom? 
> 
>  
> 
> That’s the poem in English!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Where the heart taking a beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a huge ass out of herself after a suffering through a hangover and a drunken mistake.

Sitting on a uncomfortable chair in the corner of a brightly lit room, surrounded by a 3 piece mirror, Nicole gripped the chair as hard as she could. Hungover, too hungover for a late Tuesday afternoon. Still hungover after being at the Academy all day. It wasn’t her fault really, it was Wynonna’s. Except for the fact that she was the one who brought out the good whiskey to celebrate. So maybe it was her fault after all. Dropping her head slightly, trying to drown out at least some of the light.

 

Normally, Nicole was smarter. A lot smarter. Never one to really drink to absolute oblivion during the week. However when your best friend comes home with a acceptance letter to the Academy, smart goes out the window and celebration jumps in its place. So there she was, on a Monday night drinking and making decisions when she shouldn’t be.

 

“What about this one babe?” Waverly asks, standing in front of Nicole, turning and twisting to get a better look at herself in the mirrors. 

 

This was the eighth prom dress Waverly had tried on, and it was eight too many for Nicole today. Frustration and irritation were starting to spill over, and it wasn’t Waverly’s fault. No, Nicole knew what she did, and she knew it was all her fault. Well, that and the whiskey’s fault. It not like the whiskey would be the one who was punished, or the one who had to deal with the aftermath of her drunken decisions. 

 

Slightly lifting her head, barely casting a glance at the dress, “looks great, kind of like the last seven dresses.” 

 

Wincing, Nicole knew she had been short and sharp. She also knew it was just a matter of time until...

 

“Nicole, if you don’t want to be here, why did you agree?!” Waverly hissed, turning abruptly to face the slouched over redhead. 

 

Knowing she was mad at herself, and not at Waverly, Nicole took a deep breath as she lifted her head. With as much strength as she could muster, she plastered what she hopefully thought was a convincing enough smile on her face. 

 

“You’re right baby, I’m sorry. I really am.” 

 

Instantly Nicole knew that wasn’t enough, she could see it on Waverly’s face. She could feel it, the tension in the air between them. Waverly may be tiny, but she was mighty as well as feisty. She saw the fire dancing in normally kind and loving eyes, and she knew she was in trouble. 

 

Bracing herself for the shit storm she was about to receive and honestly deserved, Nicole leans back in the hard wooden chair. Even in a borrowed dress, Waverly was intimidating to say the least.

 

 

 

Waverly opened her mouth, and closed it several times before coming to a decision of what she wanted to say. Not the most elegant, but certainly not nearly as foul mouthed as she originally had planned.

 

“Just leave. You obviously don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to deal with you stupidly hungover.” 

 

It was the dismissal of Waverly’s hand at her that flew Nicole in a rage. 

 

Standing abruptly from the chair, Nicole digs in her back pocket for her wallet, releasing her credit card. She flung it angrily at Waverly’s feet, watching as the card skidded and stopped.

 

“That’s all I’m really here for anyway right? Pick whatever you want, and put it on the fucking card.” Nicole spat, knowing as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. 

 

Still, she turned and walked out the door. Glancing at the large window as she walked by, berating herself as she watched Waverly already on the phone, bottom lip trembling, no doubt in her mind the other person on the line would be Wynonna. 

 

“ _Just great_ .” 

 

It was only a matter of time until Wynonna called her, which normally would slightly frighten her. Except Wynonna was with her last night, and knows the inner turmoil going on with her. Yeah, she wouldn’t be too happy about Nicole throwing her credit card at her sister, but she wouldn’t get punched in the nose for it.

 

Half a mind to turn back around and apologize relentlessly, Nicole stop and leans against a brick shop. Some kind of bakery or something, it didn’t matter. What mattered was the vibrating in her pocket letting her know Waverly was done crying to Wynonna.

 

Oh boy.

 

“I know.” Nicole sighed into the phone, leaning her head against the sharp brick.

 

“I take it you haven’t told her yet? Just decided to be an asshole instead?” Wynonna asked, in a obviously conflicted tone.

 

Nicole could say it was partly Wynonna’s fault, but she knew damn well it was her who drunk texted. It was also her, who while very hungover still agreed to something.

 

“Not yet Wynonna, it’s kind of hard to bring up. I don’t know how.” Nicole confessed, biting at the skin around her thumb.

 

There was a long sigh at the other end of the line, which Nicole rolled her eyes at.

 

“Well, she’s supposed to be leaving in roughly three months, I think she  _just might notice_ if you’re not there with her.” Wynonna chided, and it took everything in Nicole not to throw her phone on the ground.

 

With a heavy sigh, bringing her hand up to her roughly tussled red locks, Nicole agreed with her friend on the phone. Promising to sit Waverly down and confess her doings. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to do it, and to be quite honest, she was terrified of the consequences. 

 

She was sure if she walked back into that dress shop Waverly would find the strength to pick up that three sided mirror and throw it right at her head. Well. That option was out. She could go into the bakery and maybe buy her a cup of tea and a sweet pastry, but maybe that scalding tea would end up in her face. 

 

No. Waverly was feisty, and she could andwould fight to protect anyone she loved, but she would never hurt Nicole. No matter how much of an asshole she had just been. She would use her words, her words could hurt though. In different languages as well, a small fight they had gotten into resulted once in Waverly pacing around throwing tiny jabs in Greek at her, she had no idea what the hell Waverly was saying, but it was still sexy. Even if they were directed solely at her.

 

Deciding to own up to her mistakes, Nicole walked back into the dress shop, getting nothing but a sneer and disapproving looks from the shop owner. Nicole couldn’t even blame her for it, she had acted ridiculous. If she had seen someone treat their girlfriend the way Nicole had just treated Waverly...she would have gotten involved. 

 

Waverly nowhere in sight Nicole hung her head in shame as she followed the sounds of quiet crying coming from the dressing rooms. 

 

Great. As if she wasn’t feeling shitty enough, Waverly was very free with her emotions, but she  _never_   cried in a public setting like this.  _Ever_. 

 

Hesitating slightly before finally lightly knocking on the white door, Nicole could hear Waverly shuffling around, trying to stop her crying. 

 

“ _Just a minute please_.”  A very soft and broken voice filtered through the door.

 

It broke Nicole’s heart. She was the cause of that voice, all because she was stupid and hungover and mad at herself. As soon as the door opened and she was able to see the red eyes, tear stained cheeks and hurt on Waverly’s face, Nicole’s knee’s buckled. 

 

“Baby...” 

 

Waverly backed away from the door, further into the dressing room until she was seated on a plush chair. She looked small and vulnerable and completely heartbroken. Closing the door, and out of pure instinct, Nicole sank to her knees in front of Waverly. She didn’t miss how Waverly flinched at the motion. 

 

“I’m so so sorry baby. I should have never disrespected you like that. I will literally spend the rest of my life making that up to you.” 

 

She really meant it too. If it wouldn’t look completely ridiculous and to early, Nicole would marry Waverly today. She had no other plans of ever being with anyone else in her lifetime, Waverly was it for her. Always was, always would be. Waverly, on the other hand, might not be thinking the same way. Not with how Nicole had just acted. 

 

Waverly let out a tiny sob, bringing Nicole’s attention straight back to her. “Why would you throw your card at me like that? You know that’s one of my biggest insecurities. I’ve never wanted to feel like a financial burden to people.”

 

Waverly was right. Nicole knew that was a huge insecurity, but she couldn’t even understand why she had done it. Sure, Waverly dismissing her with a hand flick had pissed her off, but that was no reason to go after someone so harshly as she had done. 

 

“I made a drunken stupid decision last night, and I’m furious with myself. I’m way to hungover for a weekday and I took it out on you.” Nicole confessed, not able to tear her eyes away from the dark gray carpet.

 

“Did..did you cheat on me?!” Waverly snapped suddenly, pushing herself further into the plush chair.

 

Immediately Nicole’s eyes snapped up in horror. “What?! Baby! No! Never!” 

 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes scanned her probably very shocked face, “well Nicole, what do you expect someone to think when they say that?!”

 

Nicole sighed, this was going all wrong. Everything was going wrong. They had a plan. Waverly was a planner, and Nicole went and fucked everything up. 

 

“Look, let me start over. Nedley offered me a position for the next Academy Training, just a helper really, but it would look really great on my resume. I told him I would have to talk it over with you. Then Wynonna came home last night and she got accepted, so we drank. Way too much.”

 

Taking a moment to try and see what was going on behind those hazel eyes, Nicole continues “I texted Nedley I would take it. It was stupid. I was way too drunk and Wynonna and I weretalking about how cool it would be that I would be here and sort of the boss of her. I know it was a mistake, but when Nedley brought it up today, I couldn’t  _not_ _sign_ the deal. It would look bad on my part.” 

 

 

It was dead silent, if Nicole didn’t see Waverly’s chest rising and falling, she would have been sure the girl had stopped breathing.Nicole was pretty sure she could hear the electricity in the light bulbs above them working. That’s how silent it was. 

 

“So...you were a complete asshole today, throwing your credit card at me today, being short and harsh, because you’re mad at yourself.” Waverly asked.

 

It wasn’t exactly a trap, but it was a question that was surrounded by bombs. One wrong slip of the tongue and Nicole would be blown up.

 

“Yes, and no. I take full responsibility for how I treated you. There was no need for that. No excuses for it. I’m mad and disappointed that I drunkenly accepted a position that will separate us for six months, without talking to you about it first.” Nicole choked out, coming to the full realization that she would be without her girlfriend for six months. 

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t support you?” Waverly whispered, eyes cast down.

 

Nicole couldn’t help herself, even if Waverly was still upset with her, she reached out tenderly grabbing her hand. “Baby, no. I knew you would support whatever decision we came up with together. That’s why I’m so mad at myself. I wanted to talk to you about it and instead I got drunk and made a decision that affects the both of us.” 

 

Waverly just sat there. She looked defeated in Nicole’s eyes, something Nicole never wanted Waverly to feel around her. She couldn’t blame her though, this was a lot of hard hitting information just smacking her in the face all at once. 

 

“Can we leave. I’m not in a dress buying mood.” Waverly mumbled before standing up, pressing that wretched credit card into Nicole’s chest and leaving the dressing room. 

 

 

 

The entire car ride was silent. 

 

 

The last thirty minutes they’ve been holed up in Nicole’s room had been silent. With Waverly taking purchase in that second hand Vanity Nicole had bought and restored for her. 

 

“Do you want to see different people?” Waverly whispered so quietly Nicole was sure she had to have misheard the question.

 

Nicole didn’t know what to say. Anger was her first emotion. Then confusion. 

 

_Did Waverly want to see other people at school?_

_Besides Champ, she was the only person Waverly had ever dated._

_Did she want to see what else was out there? See if there was better?_

 

“Do you?!” Nicole snapped, standing from her bed.

 

“No! Of course not.” Waverly mumbled. “It just felt like today you were pushing me away. Like me being too far away was a deal breaker. Or maybe you finally realized you could do much better than me.” 

 

Instantly Nicole softened. Slowly making her way towards the vanity that seemed to swallow her petite girlfriend.

 

“There is no one out there better for me than you Waverly Earp.” 

 

“Then why were you so...so mean?” Waverly cried out, folding in on herself.

 

Nicole hated that she caused those thoughts to run through Waverly’s head. It was the complete opposite. She was furious at the fact that she was making them be separated for six months just because she let alcohol fuel her brain. 

 

“Baby there’s nothing I can say to that. You’re right, I was mean. I was a asshole, a dickhead. I treated you unfairly and I can apologize everyday and it still wouldn’t make it better. I hate fucking up, and me agreeing to a job that leaves us in different countries is a major fuck up. Especially without talking to you about it first.” Nicole apologized as she cautiously laid a hand on Waverly’s thigh. 

 

It was a good sign that Waverly didn’t immediately recoil or fling Nicole’s hand off of her. Progress.

 

“You know I would have supported you. You support me in everything I do, I just want to do the same for you.” Waverly sighed, tears falling and landing on Nicole’s hand. 

 

She knew it too. If they had a proper conversation about it, there was no doubt in Nicole’s mind that Waverly would have been over the hills excited for her for a new endeavor. 

 

“I know baby. You deserved better than how all of this came about. How I treated you.” Nicole stuttered a bit as she tried to squash her own tears. “What can I do, what do you need.”

 

It was a surprise when Waverly flung herself at Nicole in a bear tight hug. Immediately wrapping her arms around Waverly, rubbing her hands delicately up and down that strong back she loved so much.

 

“All I need is you. I don’t know how I’m going to live without you for so long.” Waverly cried into her neck.

 

“Oh baby. You’re going to be amazing. You’ll meet new friends, thrive in your classes. You’re going to be able to spread your wings and not have anyone have anything to hold against you. It’s going to be great.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear, trying to soothe her.

 

“I won’t have you...” Waverly grumbled. 

 

Leaning back far enough to look Waverly in her tear glossed eyes, Nicole made a point to catch her gaze. 

 

“You will  _always...always_ have me. No matter what.” Nicole tried saying with as much conviction as she could. It was true though. Waverly would always have her. 

 

“I want you to know I’m not mad that you took the offer, maybe a little upset we didn’t get to talk about it, but I’m mad at how you treated me. That’s not the Nicole I know and love.” Waverly scolded, eyes turning a bit angry.

 

Nicole knew that though. She truly felt awful, literally sick to her stomach of the way she had treated her.

 

“I know baby. It wasn’t me. It’ll never be me again. I’m not saying we won’t get into fights again, but I will never  ever  treat you like you were or are beneath me ever again.” 

 

“I’m exhausted.” Waverly sighed, looking a little less defeated than she did in the dress shop. 

 

“I know baby, and I’m sorry. What can I do?” 

 

Waverly got up, slowly making her way over towards the bed. “Just cuddle with me. Love me.”

 

Nicole stood instantly, it sounded like such a simple request. It was anything but however. After the hurt she had caused Waverly, she knew that Waverly needed the extra attention and the validation of feeling loved. Laying on the bed first, Nicole opened her arms eagerly for Waverly to fall and cuddle into. She knew Waverly saying ‘love me’ may have been a bit comical, because it was always Waverly. Only Waverly she was going to love. 

 

Waverly felt heavier as the seconds ticked by, obviously more exhausted than either of them had thought they were. Nicole played with her hair until she felt the tell tale signs that her girlfriend drifted off to sleep.

 

“It was and will always only be you baby.”

 

 

 

 

Waverly straightened up the apartment, out of boredom and anxiety. Nicole had holed herself up in her room, getting ready for her graduation from the Academy. 

 

_“_ _I want you to see the final product, all at once.”_ Waverly lovingly mocked her girlfriends words out loud. Frickin’ Christ though, it’s been forty five minutes and she still hadn’t emerged. 

 

Not that she could blame Nicole, ever since their fight they’ve been ‘ _making up_ ’ at least once a day. With just tests left, Nicole was usually done at the Academy and at Waverly’s house before she was even done at school. They even went back to the dress shop to pick out her prom dress. A rushed and extremely quiet  _making up_ session in the same dressing room they had fought in. 

 

Blushing at how dangerous and quiet frankly hot that particular session had been, Waverly rushes towards Nicole’s room, knocking with a fervor. 

 

“Baby...” 

 

“I just want to see it, I promise I’ll be good.” Waverly whined, and lied. She absolutely had no intention of being good. Yet, just as the door started to open...

 

“Where is everybody?” Cole shouted through the apartment.

 

Waverly could only smack her head against the door as it slammed shut again. “Saved by the bell.” She was pretty sure she heard Nicole laugh through the door as she went to go greet Cole and Katelyn. 

 

“Hey guys, Nicole is just getting ready. Should be coming out any second now.” 

 

As if on cue, Nicole steps around the corner...Waverly swore it was in slow motion. 

 

Waverly has seen Nicole. She’s seen her in the moonlight, when there’s the faintest of light dancing off her pale face. She’s seen her in the sunlight, when her shoulders start to get a soft pink edge to them. She’s seen her in a dress (when they were much younger). Waverly has seen Nicole in a suit, twirling around in a clichedecorated gym. She’s seen her in jerseys, flannels and form fitting t-shirts. 

 

Waverly has seen Nicole naked. Pale, firm yet soft muscles cascading through out her entire body, she’s seen the lust filled eyes and dimples, right before being pressed down into a mattress before she’s seeing stars. 

 

However, Waverly has never seen Nicole like this. Standing taller than she ever has, pride and confidence oozing off of her. It was by far the sexiest thing Waverly had ever seen. With her body not knowing exactly how to act, her heart wanting to make her burst into tears at how proud she was, and her brain wanting to tear off all those clothes at how sexy Nicole looked.

 

Nicole fidgeted with the tie as Waverly stepped closer, “I am so proud of you babe.”

 

It hit hard right then. Nicole was graduating and staying. Even if it was only for six months, she wouldn’t get to see Nicole’s beautiful face anytime she wanted too. Or that goofy in love grin she bore quiet often. Those strong shoulders to cry on or hold onto. 

 

That’s when the tears started to fall, hard and fast. Nicole’s face went from confident and proud to confused and worried in seconds as Waverly felt those strong arms wrap her in a loving hug. It was stupid really, they still had all summer together, yet in this moment it felt like goodbye. 

 

Nicole excused herself and Waverly from her parents as she guided Waverly back to her room. Feeling awful, Waverly tried to stifle the tears and put on a brave face. It was the least she could do, as she probably ruined Nicole’s moment and all.

 

“I’m sorry. God, I just ruined your moment.” Waverly sighed as her shaking hand wiped the tears on her cheeks.

 

There was the goofy grin. It really should be illegal, with all the power it held behind it. Not to mention the dimples that accompanied it. That deadly combo was enough to convince her to do pretty much anything. 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything baby, but tell me what’s going on. Please?” Nicole asked as she gently guided Waverly to sit on her bed, crouching down to get to eye level.

 

Shaking her head, Waverly proudly put on her fakest smile. Knowing before she even opened her mouth that Nicole would know she was putting on a show, it broke her even more. 

 

“It just feels like goodbye.” Was all she was able to blubber out.

 

“Oh baby. It’ll never be goodbye for one. And two, we have all summer together before we have to part ways for a bit. Until you tell me we are done...it’ll never be  _goodbye_.” Nicole tried reassuring her.

 

It’s not like Waverly didn’t already know that, but the soothing and comforting voice of her girlfriend immediately calmed her down. Heartbeat steadily returning to normal, ball of anxiety dissipating from her stomach. Tears stopping, well, gradually decreasing. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry. It just hit really hard all of a sudden, I think it was my brains way of trying to stop me from ripping your clothes off at the moment.” Waverly teased with a slight hiccup.

 

Nicole laughed and it made the rest of Waverly’s heart feel complete again. Although she knew she would miss that laugh soon enough. Right now she had it. Right now she would cherish it. Right now, is how she was going to live the next few months.

 

“Go out and be with your parents babe, I’m gonna clean my face up a bit.” Waverly stood, walking towards the bathroom. Waiting for the next words she knew would leave Nicole’s mouth.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” 

 

Waverly smiled as she nodded and headed into the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody in her row stood and clapped, whistled and roared when Nicole stepped across the stage to be pinned by her superior.

 

Katelyn and Cole had tears in their eyes, and Waverly was fairly certain that Gus had some too. Wynonna looked on in awe, and whistled as loud as she could. Waverly was feeling proud, and her face was completely soaked. Her emotions were at a all time high and Nicole, as top cadet, hadn’t even given her speech yet. Waverly wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through  that alive.

 

Nicole hadn’t even opened her mouth yet fully, to start her speech before Waverly was wailing. It was quite embarrassing, especially when she looked up at Nicole who was lovingly smiling at her. 

 

“ _Today, I graduate with some of the finest people I’ve ever known. I would gladly put my life in their hands, and it’s a honor to know they would do the same. I’ve been asked to help train the next set of trainees, which is another honor as well. In the beginning I wasn’t sure I was cut out for this, it was hard and grueling. That’s what it takes to be in law enforcement though. It’s not all doughnuts and writing tickets. There’s going to be terrible days, when you have to inform family members of a day they’ll never expect, or a day you might end up having to take a life...”_

 

Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off of Nicole for a split second. She looked professional, smart, and hard but in a soft way. At the end of Nicole’s speech, the whole audience stood and clapped, which made the redhead blush a little. That which of course Waverly found adorable, her cop girlfriend, blushing at a audience clapping for her.

 

Waverly could barely stand it, having to sit and wait until the newly minted cops were free to meet their family and loved ones. Honestly, Waverly thought this might be their last test. Patience. Something she did not have at the moment.

 

The second they were let free, Waverly was out of her seat and dodging and weaving through the crowd to find her girlfriend. In a sea of dark navy uniforms, Nicole was actually really difficult to spot, as her trademark fire red hair was smoothly underneath her new cover. 

 

“Baby girl! Over here!” Wynonna shouted, as she pulled Nicole into a bone crushing hug.

 

_All the way on the other side of the building, great_ _._ She wanted to be the first to greet Nicole, selfishly, but now she would end up being the last. Guess Karma was going to be a bitch today. Making her way back, was just as difficult. Loved ones getting hugs and pictures with each other, and all Waverly wanted to do was kiss her girlfriend.

 

 

 

Nicole was ecstatic. She felt like she was floating on air, kind of like when she smoked weed for the first time with Wynonna. Except less hungry and not getting yelled at by Waverly for the damage they were causing to their lungs. 

 

Wynonna found her first, yelling out for Waverly as she crushed her. Gus and her mother both wept as they hugged her, and Cole...well he cried a little bit but that was a secret between the two of them. 

 

It wasn’t until Waverly was in her arms did she feel complete. Able to fully grasp the concept that she had graduated. Her dream, well one of them, had come true. Something she wasn’t ever sure she would even have the courage to try, she had completed. That’s when the tears fell. She wasn’t sure if she ever would have been able to do it without Waverly. She helped her study, she believed in her, she loved her through every injury and cranky mood. 

 

She was going to marry this girl one day. She was sure of it. As bad as she wanted to be a cop, she wanted to marry the girl in her arms more. 

 

“Come on, lets go home. Pizza and movie night after all.” Nicole whispered in a choked voice into Waverly’s ear. 

 

 

 

 

Prom. Oh how Wynonna always loathed prom.

 

“Baby girl, you look amazing. What are you being so up tight for?” Wynonna asked as she watched Waverly remove and reapply lipstick for the last five minutes.

 

Wynonna ducked out of instinct, which was helpful since Waverly threw her lipstick container right at her head. She wasn’t lucky enough to avoid the flick to her forehead though.

 

“It’s our last prom together, I want to look perfect.” 

 

Nicole and Waverly. Two idiots hopelessly in love with each other.  _**Bleh**_.  Except it was actually really great. If there was anybody on this earth good enough for Waverly, it was Nicole. 

 

Sometimes the heart eyes were a little much, and  **_a lot_ ** of the times the moaning and noises coming from Nicole’s room were  way too much.  She wouldn’t change anything though, her best friend and sister being together was the best possible outcome. Waverly being happy, truly happy, was the only thing she had ever hoped for. 

 

“Nicole would think you looked perfect in a dog poop bag. If she didn’t, I’d have to break her nose.” Wynonna chuckled, flexing her fist.

 

As the door bell rang, she rolled her eyes when Waverly begged for her to get the door. 

 

“ _I’m not readddyyyy_ ”  Wynonna mocked as she headed downstairs to open the door for Nicole. 

 

“Haught damn...I’m not even sure you’ll make it out of the house for prom.” 

 

It was always so easy to make Nicole blush, ever since childhood, it was just as fun also. 

 

“Shut up Wynonna.” Nicole hissed, as she made her way into the house. 

 

“She’s not ready. Miss Perfect has to look perfect for you. She’s only spent the last three hours boring me to death trying to get my opinion on every single little thing.” 

 

Except it was the opposite of boring for her, even when she tried to act annoyed. All she could think about was Waverly graduating and leaving. The first time she will not be within driving distance of her baby sister, even if she had to sit through nail colors for another hour, she would if it meant spending more one on one time with Waverly. 

 

Sure it would only be six months, same as Nicole. Once graduated they were both moving to California to be with Waverly. Six months is still a long time though, to be without the one person in your life who was always a constant form of stability. 

 

“Well...?” Nicole snapped.

 

Shaking herself out of her internal thoughts, Wynonna rolled her eyes and flicked Nicole in the chest. Just because she was the greatest person alive didn’t mean Nicole could snap at her, rude.

 

“What?!”

 

“Is she almost ready?” Nicole asked, rubbing her chest.

 

Big baby. Can’t take a flick to the chest without being all dramatic about it. She loved that about Nicole. 

 

“Do I look like a fucking mind reader Haught? I’ve literally been down here with you this whole time.”

 

Nicole was smart, but sometimes she just said stupid things.

 

“Let me go check for you, princess.”

 

Wynonna didn’t miss the scoff Nicole let out as she climbed the stairs to go check on Waverly’s progress.

 

As she opened the door, Waverly was standing in the middle of the room turning to check herself out in her full length mirror. Perfect time for Wynonna to fuck with her.

 

“Baby girl, I don’t think what you’re wearing is going to live up to what Nicole is wearing. She looks HAUGHT!”

 

Usually Wynonna would hate the panicked look on Waverly’s right now, but it was way too good of a opportunity to not mess with her. Plus she was going to be bored with the two closest people she had going off and leaving her for hours tonight, might as well get her fun now.

 

“What should I do? There’s no time to buy a new dress, we should already be on our way. Should we not go?” Waverly rambled and paced around her room.

 

Wynonna couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed. And laughed. And laughed harder. 

 

“What is so damn funny?!” Waverly yelled as she threw her hands in the air exhausted.

 

“You look gorgeous, I was just teasing. I would say I’m sorry, but we both know that would be a lie. Go head downstairs and see Nicole, she looks great.” 

 

 

Turning and heading back downstairs before her baby sister could see the tears threatening to escape her eyes, since she wasn’t even one hundred percent certain why she was about to start crying. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Waverly would be attached to Nicole’s hip all summer. Not leaving near enough time for the two of them, she didn’t think Waverly leaving would hurt this bad.

 

“Princess will be down shortly Haught.”

 

“ **Don’t call me princess!!** ” Waverly’s muffled yell was heard from behind closed doors.

 

Automatically Wynonna and Nicole chuckled lightly, with Nicole’s chuckle catching in her throat as Waverly descended the stairs. 

 

If Wynonna knew it wasn’t true love, she would be rolling her eyes hard. With Nicole’s mouth slightly open, head tilted like a love sick puppy and gah,  heart eyes.  She knew better though, eyes quickly moving towards Waverly’s face. The pure joy and happiness that rested there was all Wynonna ever wanted for her. Granted anything in life could happen and she would be more than happy to kick the ever living shit out of Nicole if she ever hurt Waverly, but ya know...hopefully that never happened.

 

Wynonna watched on as Gus ushered the pair into insanely stupid ‘prom’ poses. They were stupid but also cute at the same time, probably because of Waverly. Couldn’t possibly be because of Nicole. Gross.

 

Hugging them goodbye as Waverly rushed them out of the house into the awaiting limo, Wynonna realized something. A big something....

 

“ _Fuck, I’m getting soft_.”

 

 

 

Once inside the limo, Waverly could barely keep her hands off of Nicole. It really wasn’t her fault though. Nicole is the one who went for the custom tailored tux after all. A beautiful charcoal gray, a black vest to match her dress. In this moment, all Waverly could think about was how many hours until they could be back at Nicole’s apartment ripping each other’s clothes off. Nicole wasn’t helping at all as she lightly kissed her neck, eventually pulling Waverly into her lap. 

 

If she was brave, she would have asked Nicole to lay her down on the comfortable long seat and make her forget the reason they were so dressed up. Then again, there was literally a person on the other side of a tinted glass driving them to her high school, so her being brave was not going to happen. There was always the ride back, right? 

 

Nicole’s hands had  _just_ found their way creeping up the front of her dress when the limo stopped and the driver got out. 

 

“Of course.” Nicole whined into Waverly’s neck before gently plopping her onto the seat next to her. 

 

Maybe Waverly wasn’t the only one thinking of doing unspeakable things in the back of the limo. It really wouldn’t take much, just a little lift of her dress and...

 

With the door opening, Nicole stepped out holding her hand out for Waverly. None of the big gestures Nicole ever did would ever beat out these small simple ones. They were Waverly’s favorite. As they walked hand in hand in the dimly lit parking lot, screams and the music from the gym did nothing to drown out her focus on Nicole. She swore she could hear Nicole’s heart beat, the flutter of her eyelashes as she blinked. Her soft hands felt amazing as they gripped onto hers, quite frankly Waverly wasn’t even sure why they were even bothering with stupid prom at all.

 

All she wanted was Nicole. In every sense of the word. Wondering if Nicole was having the same thoughts herself, Waverly couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face when she looked up and realized Nicole was staring at her with that goofy grin. 

 

“What?”

 

“I just really love you, even though I know you’re going to make me dance all night.” Nicole laughed as she pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

 

It was true. Waverly was absolutely going to be making Nicole dance all night, well, for however long they managed to make it at prom anyway. Nicole still was a terrible dancer but all Waverly cared about was being in her arms, it didn’t matter that she was rarely if ever on beat. Plus, ya know...Nicole accepted that position while drunk and without talking to her about it. Payback.

 

She wasn’t holding a grudge or anything, that would just be childish and for goodness sakes she was a grown woman on her way to Berkeley soon. No. Nope. No grudges, just good ole fashioned slight dancing payback.

 

 

 

Making their way through the double doors, Nicole groaned at how low the budget must have been for decorations this year. Had Waverly not told her what the theme was, she never would have been able to guess it. With what looked like plastic table cloths hanging from the ceiling and silver, black and gold spray painted beach balls she assumed, ‘ _New Years Eve_ ’  looked more like a bust than anything. 

 

People were already dancing through a shitty speaker system that sounded like it was hooked up through someone’s phone. The only way in hell she was suffering through this, was for Waverly and Waverly only. Glancing down at her girlfriend, even she had a true look of disgust on her face. 

 

“How about we stay long enough for a few songs and pictures and get out of this hell hole?” Waverly asked as she scrunched up her nose at the less than appetizing snacks. 

 

Now that was a offer Nicole could not refuse, but of course if Waverly started to even look like she was remotely enjoying herself, Nicole would make sure they stayed. She just wanted Waverly to have everything she ever wanted. Even if that meant having to suffer through a music system that sounded like it was outdated in the 70’s.

 

Wanting to start off the night on a good note Nicole grabbed Waverly by the hips, gently leading her to the dance floor. She would be damned if she wasn’t going to make her girl happy. Thankful that at least the first song they were dancing to was a slow one, Nicole let her hands grip a little tighter around Waverly’s hips when smaller hands founds their way around her neck, playing with wavy hair hanging there.

 

It wasn’t until Waverly started to sing the words did Nicole realize what song they were actually dancing to. 

 

“ _How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.”_

 

Taking in a shuddering breath Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s before crashing their lips together. She let Waverly continue to guide them in their dance as their kiss slowed, with graduation just one week away it wouldn’t be too much longer after that until they’d have to part ways for six months. Not really knowing why she was thinking of that in this specific moment though, Nicole could only keep her eyes trained on Waverly’s before a high pitched squeal interrupted their ‘moment’. 

 

“Waverly Earp, you sexy little bitch. How lame is this prom though?” Chrissy asked as she effectively cut in between the couple. “We  should  just ditch and take it back to Nicole’s.”

 

Nicole stood behind Chrissy shaking her head no over and over again. She saw the glint in Waverly’s eyes though. Uh oh.

 

Before Waverly even opened her mouth Nicole realized she would be having Chrissy over at her apartment. Not that she didn’t like Chrissy, but she had plans for Waverly that did not include Chrissy. 

 

She was already going to have to put up with Wynonna when they got back to the apartment, now her planned evening events were either going to be further delayed or cancelled all together. 

 

“Sure Chrissy, but only a few people. No more than ten, and don’t invite anyone from the squad. If you’ll excuse me though, I do intend to get in a few dances with my lovely lady here though.” Waverly laughed as she hip checked the blonde in favor of taking Nicole’s hand.

 

It was a faster paced song, one Nicole knew the lyrics too but did not know the beat, which wouldn’t have mattered in the long run anyway. What did matter though, was Waverly taking Nicole’s hands and running them slowly but surely up her side. Suggestively. Also rude.

 

“You know baby, you’re making it awful hard to not want to tell Chrissy and anyone else she’s bringing over to not come.” Nicole whined.

 

It was a actual honest to God whine too, a slight whimper even escaped her throat when Waverly caught Nicole’s fingers in her mouth licking lightly at the pads of her two fingers.

 

_Holy hell this woman was going to drive her mad_.

 

“The limo drive will be longer to your apartment...” Waverly husked with a wink.

 

Nicole’s knee’s nearly gave out on her right then, they buckled and it was clearly obvious to Waverly who just smirked. That girl really was something. Bolder and more confident by the day, and Nicole was living for it. She sure was more keen on having a few people over if she was able to have a amazing limo ride back to her apartment. 

 

 

 

It didn’t take longer than an hour for Waverly to grow bored of the lame decorations, terrible music choices and downright pitiful snacks. She wanted out and she wanted out quickly. Excluding herself from Nicole, promising to be back quickly, Waverly set her sights on finding Chrissy. 

 

“We’re about to head out, so come over whenever. Don’t forget...no cheerleading squad allowed.” Waverly hissed with her pointer finger.

 

All she had on her mind was getting Nicole in that limo, and then getting off in that limo. She barely stopped her fast paced stride long enough to pull Nicole out of whatever conversation she was having with stupid Carl. Not that Nicole minded at all.

 

It took less than thirty seconds to get to the limo and for Nicole to pull Waverly into her lap. Not that Waverly was complaining at all, however her nerves started to take over a bit. This was a bit out of her comfort zone and all, sure she and Nicole had sex all the time with Wynonna in the house, but there was a door and a whole floor between them. Not a tinted window, which wasn’t even soundproof. She could get loud. Really  _really_ loud actually.

 

“Is this okay? I mean, the driver is just...right there.” Waverly panted in between heated kisses and slow grinding.

 

Nicole just smiled. “Baby, money buys silence. Besides, it’s not like we will ever see him again.”

 

That was all it took. 

 

Waverly grabbed ahold of Nicole’s left hand, guiding it under her dress and always the smart one, Nicole took the non hint, hint. Taking down the straps to her own dress, Waverly inched the top of her dress down until her breasts were free and instantly enveloped by a hot warm mouth. Biting her lip to quell the moan that was dying to escape, she tugged at Nicole’s head to try and push more into her mouth. 

 

Waverly knew that Nicole could play her body like a fiddle, she was a professional at it by now. Nicole was already edging her fingertips under the lacy thong, inching closer and closer to where she needed them to be. She was already going to have to throw them away, no use in trying to take them off and maybe losing them in the limo.

 

At the first touch of her clit, Waverly was unable to suppress the moan that caught her by surprise. She was far more gone than she had anticipated, and it was amazing and embarrassing all in the same. Nicole knee though, she always knew. She knew how Waverly wanted it when she was like this, deep and hard.

 

Instantly she plunged two fingers deep into Waverly’s entrance and Waverly’s head fell into the nose of Nicole’s neck, biting and kissing and she was brought closer and closer to her climax. Until Nicole stopped that is.

 

Trying to continue, Waverly started to plead. “Please baby.”

 

Even going as far as to try and ride the fingers that were so deliciously deep within her.

 

“This is so fucking sexy baby.” Nicole purred, sharply biting the skin surrounding Waverly’s collarbone.

 

A little miffed at the sudden stoppage had Waverly snapping back. “Then why’d you stop. I need you.”

 

That goofy grin was back, and Waverly just wanted to kiss it off. So that’s exactly what she did, which thankfully was the right thing to do as Nicole started to use her hip drive to further dive deep into Waverly. 

 

“F-uuuck.” Waverly cries out, hands bracing against the back of the seat. She wasn’t seeing stars or fireworks, but the future. Moving in together, walking down the aisle, traveling the world together. Nicole was literally fucking her into the future. 

 

Then she saw fireworks when Nicole curled those pale, slender, deliciously long fingers  _just right_.  She couldn’t hold off any longer, not when a extremely talented thumb started circling her increasingly throbbing clit. It took another three deep thrusts and she was falling. Back arched, hands tangled in red hair tugging harder than probably deemed necessary. 

 

 

Nicole softened her thrusts, but kept the rhythm as Waverly’s hips jerked a little wildly. Waverly was beautiful in every sense of the world, but there was something extra beautiful about her when she came around her fingers. The thin layer of sweat, mildly messed up hair and just the way she was unabashedly herself. She wasn’t thinking about her graduation speech, or finals. Nicole knew in this moment, all Waverly was thinking about her. Maybe it made her a little egotistical, but when you’re knuckle deep in a gorgeous, caring genius, she supposed it was okay to be a little cocky. 

 

“You okay baby?” Nicole asked as she licked a line from Waverly’s collarbone up to her earlobe, feeling her girl shudder on top of her.

 

“Amazing.” Waverly panted. 

 

Slowly removing her fingers, Nicole couldn’t hide the smirk as Waverly whined at the loss. It was always a ego boost knowing Waverly could never get enough of her. Wanting to help Waverly become somewhat decent, she helped her as she shimmied her arms back into the straps of her dress. Just in time as it seemed the limo was pulling up to her apartment parking lot. 

 

With the limo driver opening their door, Nicole noticed the red tinting his cheeks. As she stepped out, she handed him a few hundred dollar bills, with her index finger to her lips. He more than happily nodded his head as he took the cash.

 

“Wow Waves...seems like you had a hell of a ride, and I mean more than the limo.” Chrissy shouted as she crossed the parking lot.

 

There wasn’t even a point in trying to deny it, Waverly’s hair screamed sex, as well as the fact that she still hadn’t caught her breath yet.

 

“Gotta get it in while we can Chrissy.” Waverly bit back playfully.

 

Nicole lingered back as she watched the love of her life link arms with Chrissy. She wasn’t sure how she was going to live without that perfect woman for six months, but she sure as hell was going to try and make every moment matter and count until they parted ways.

 

When Waverly looked at her over her shoulder and winked, Nicole knew that no matter what, the distance, Waverly’s heavy school schedule, Nicole’s work schedule...nothing could ever possibly tear them apart.

 

Nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Every comment is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
